Más Allá de la Magia
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: Situado después de los hechos de StrikerS, Fate deberá entender las motivaciones que la mueven. NanoFate.
1. Asalto de Dudas

**Capitulo 1. Asalto de Dudas**

"¿Nanoha, que somos tu y yo?"

Apenas alcancé a musitar esas palabras. Era increíble la cantidad de fuerza que había sido necesaria para atreverme a preguntarle eso a aquella chica que había sido mi vida por los últimos años. Preferiría enfrentar a cientos de androides que poner en voz alta mis pensamientos más profundos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Como que qué somos Fate-chan"?, contestó Nanoha con su alegre voz. "¿Además de las Expertas de Expertas? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eres agente, soy instructora. Pensé que lo sabías", bromeó.

Fate soltó una pequeña risa, apenas audible. "_Realmente eres tan inocente, Nanoha"_, pensó para sí misma. Solo alguien como ella podría responder a esa pregunta relacionándolo con el trabajo de ambas. Con un impulso más de seguridad, volteó a ver esos ojos azules que no se cansaba nunca de ver y con una voz un poco más clara le dijo: "No me refiero a eso, me refiero a nosotras."

Nanoha dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Esta conversación parecía seria, lo podía ver en los ojos de su incondicional amiga. Además era raro que Fate iniciara una conversación así. Generalmente era ella, Nanoha, la que tocaba los temas serios. "Somos una familia", le contestó sonriente.

Fate sonrió, sentía algo cálido en su interior cada que oía eso. Sin embargo, últimamente había algo que la inquietaba. "Sí… somos una familia, pero... ¿qué significa eso?", volvió a preguntarle.

Nanoha parpadeó dos veces mientras muchas imágenes acudían a su mente. Ella sabía lo que era pertenecer a una familia, tenía a su madre, su padre, sus hermanos. Recordó momentos en Midori-ya, el restaurante de la familia, las cenas, el festejo de cumpleaños, los paseos. Ellos la habían apoyado en todo momento, y sabía que podía contar con ellos aunque estuvieran lejos, viviendo en mundos diferentes, literalmente. Observó a Fate parada frente a ella, junto con Vivio ella sabía que esta era su familia también. Una formada por ella. Era un hecho al que nunca había tenido que darle muchas vueltas ya que todo había sucedido con una naturalidad asombrosa. Eran muchos los años que llevaba viviendo, de una manera u otra al lado de Fate. La manera en que Fate asumió la responsabilidad conjunta de Vivio sin que tuvieran siquiera que hablarlo, únicamente solidificó mas esa idea. ¿De dónde salían ahora las dudas de Fate?

"Pues significa que nos preocupamos una por a otra, que formamos un hogar para Vivio..."

Las palabras de Nanoha fueron interrumpidas por una pantalla de comunicación que apareció frente a ellas. Fate era requerida inmediatamente en su base ya que había nuevas pistas en el caso que estaba investigando y no había tiempo que perder.

Visiblemente irritada, algo totalmente atípico en ella, Fate corrió por el saco de su uniforme y mientras peleaba con la manga de su saco y lograr abrocharse al mismo tiempo los zapatos únicamente pensaba en lo inoportuno de esa llamada, lo cual entorpecía mas sus concentración con cosas tan sencillas como vestirse.

Nanoha la observaba con una calma absoluta que no reflejaba en absoluto los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Fate tenía dudas, eso era obvio. Algo la preocupaba y, quizás por primera vez desde que sus vidas llevaban el mismo camino, no lograba descifrar lo que esos ojos trataban de decirle.

"Tranquila, Fate-chan, continuaremos esta conversación cuando regreses", le dijo.

Algo había en ese tono de voz que Nanoha sabía perfectamente cuando usar que podía desestresarla totalmente.

Nanoha siguió, "Fate-chan cuídate mucho y no te esfuerces demasiado." Era un recordatorio que siempre le decía no solo a Fate, sino a sus alumnos en general o realmente a cualquiera de quien se preocupara, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que cada vez que se lo decía a alguien, era, al mismo tiempo, una oportunidad más para decírselo a sí misma. Se había acercado peligrosamente al borde más de una vez. En su corazón sabía que tenía al menos dos buenas razones para no ponerse en riesgo de esa manera nuevamente.

"Gracias, Nanoha", le contestó Fate. Se apresuró a salir y al tiempo que abría la puerta, se tomó un momento para voltear. Vió a Nanoha de pie, serena frente a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Empezó a sentir como el calor amenazaba con empezar a subir por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se encontraron y con voz clara le dijo: "Te quiero, Nanoha", y rápidamente salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una realmente sorprendida Nanoha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nanoha seguía parada a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. No era la primera vez que Fate le decía eso. Se había vuelto relativamente común entre ellas, debido a la cercanía. Los jugueteos, tomarse de la mano, los abrazos, incluso a veces hasta mientras dormían. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que no se podía mover del suelo que pisaban sus pies. La intensidad con la que esos ojos borgoña la habían mirado al decirle que la quería… ¿qué era diferente esta vez?

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Todos los personajes y lugares utillizados son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo no poseo nada de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, a excepción de unas cuantas figuras**.**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fan-fiction. Supongo que soy de esas personas que se quedaron con ganas de saber mas entre la relación de Nanoha y Fate, asi que de pronto una historia empezó a narrarse sola en mi mente. Espero recibir comentarios para mejorar porque es mi primer intento y espero entregar los siguientes capitulos pronto. Ya llevo escritas unas 20,000 palabras en total, en cuanto esté satisfecha con como van quedando los capitulos los iré subiendo.

Espero les agrade como a mi, esta visión Nanofate. Simultáneamente intentaré subir también la versión en inglés.


	2. Historias

**Capitulo 2. Historias**

La oficina de Fate era amplia y bien iluminada. Ya había leído el reporte y estaba lista para partir de inmediato. Usualmente era Teana la que la acompañaría en este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, en este momento se encontraba en un entrenamiento intensivo. Chrono había conseguido hacer un lugar para Teana y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar pues los lugares para ese entrenamiento eran realmente cotizados. Si fuera por ella, iría sola, pero seguramente le asignarían una pareja provisional. Tomó un momento para respirar.

Con ojos un tanto perezosos volteó hacía el estante donde tenía colocadas sus tres fotos más importantes. Las que definían quien era. Era imposible no sentir una punzada de dolor al ver la foto de Precia Testarossa. Había sido duro, pero había sobrevivido y se había sobrepuesto. Gracias y a pesar de Precia, era que Fate estaba ahora donde estaba.

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando posó sus ojos en la siguiente foto. La comandante Lindy la había recibido con brazos abiertos en su familia, actuando como la madre que siempre esperó encontrar en Precia. Por Precia puso en riesgo su vida, puso y la de tanta gente, incluyendo a Nanoha, en un intento desesperado por hacer feliz a su madre, por tener su amor y su aceptación. La comandante Lindy, a diferencia, le ofreció su amor sincero y un espacio en su familia como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Incluso Chrono, con su forma estoica y seria de ser, siempre mostró un genuino interés en su bienestar. Realmente estaba muy agradecida con ellos.

Por último observó con detenimiento la foto de Nanoha y Vivio. Una vez más sintió esa sensación cálida en su interior. No había la menor duda, esa también era su familia. En su mente escuchó las palabras de Nanoha diciéndoselo. Sin embargo algo faltaba, podía sentirlo y al mismo tiempo no podía explicarlo.

Tenía que despejar su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en la información que estaba leyendo en el informe. Había reportes que indicaban la presencia de un alto contenido mágico en un planeta que durante mucho tiempo se había considerado inhabitado. Ya estaba listo el grupo de avanzada que iría a realizar las labores de reconocimiento inicial. Ella tendría que estar lista en unos minutos más para ir a investigar personalmente.

Signum se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. Vió a Fate absorta en sus pensamientos y con el firme propósito de asustarla, se dirigió a ella: "Testarossa".

Poco le faltó a Fate para acabar en el suelo. Con el corazón latiéndole con velocidad, intentó acomodarse en su silla y recoger los papeles que habían salido volando.

"Signum. ¿Que no sabes tocar a la puerta? ¡Casi me matas del susto!", le dijo bromeando. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Signum se dejó caer en la silla, era cierto que en rango Fate le precedía, sin embargo las formalidades entres ellas nunca se habían dado bien y si acaso tenían que seguirlas cuando estaban en presencia de otros compañeros, cuando estaban solamente ellas, era inútil intentar ser formales. Fate hubiera preferido ser quemada viva antes de aceptar públicamente que Signum le intimidaba un poco. Ciertamente le tenía mucha admiración, pero le sería más fácil si ella fuera la subordinada.

"Testarossa, Hayate me ha pedido que te acompañe a la misión de reconocimiento. Hay intereses de diversas organizaciones en que se resuelva esta situación de la manera ms rápida y efectiva, así que un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal".

Fate se reclinó en su silla y la hizo girar para quedar frente a la ventana.

"¿Entonces es algo más delicado de lo que creíamos originalmente, no?".

Signum tenía a su cargo labores muy especializadas, y no era fácil prescindir de ella. Eso sin mencionar que Hayate seguramente había tenido que mover varias influencias para asegurar que fuera Signum quien la acompañara.

"Eso me temo", le respondió la pelirrosa.

"Me alegra que te hayan encomendado. Creo que después de Nanoha, eres mi compañera de combate preferida."

"Es un honor estar después de la Experta de Expertas", comentó con un cierto tono sarcástico.

"Haha, bueno no solo es por eso, sabes que Nanoha tenemos muchas horas de práctica juntas, y de combate real obviamente; es natural que me sienta cómoda con ella. Además prefiero tenerte de mi lado, que de enemigo, eres una oponente formidable", le respondió Fate mientras se volvía para verla.

Signum asintió, "Lo mismo digo Testarossa. ¿Estás lista para partir ya?"

"Por supuesto, vamos."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En la residencia Takamachi, Nanoha entró discretamente a la habitación de Vivio. Ya era tarde, pasaban de las 11 de la noche y Vivio dormía con tranquilidad. La miró con ternura y pensó en lo mucho en que Vivio y Fate se parecían. Si ella no supiera la verdadera historia de ambas, Nanoha podría jurar que Vivio era realmente hija biológica de Fate. Su cabello, el color de sus ojos, bueno de uno de ellos el menos, pensó mientras sonreía. El cabello de Vivio era apenas más oscuro, como si en la dotación genética rubia hubiera aparecido un poco de tono café. Se rió de sus propios pensamientos. _Como si fuera el color de cabello que resultaría del mío y del de Fate_.

Volvió a observar a su hija que dormía con tranquilidad. Le alegraba que por fin hubiera conseguido que Vivio durmiera en su propia cama, abrazada de toneladas de muñecos de peluche, eso sí. Ella había insistido en eso, ¿acaso era su propio egoísmo? Definitivamente la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y daría su vida por ella en un instante, sin embargo también sentía la necesidad de reclamar un poco de su territorio. Su cama. Con Fate. ¿Pero, por qué? No se había detenido a pensarlo antes, y Fate no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Finalmente había veces que la cama estaba vacía del lado de Fate por semanas mientras estaba en una misión, y cuando estaba, dormía como un roble. Nanoha sabía, sin embargo, que ella dormía mucho mejor cuando compartían la cama. Vivio suspiró y se reacomodó en su cama. Este movimiento hizo regresar a la tierra a Nanoha. Se acercó a su hija, le quitó un mechón de cabellos de la frente y le dio un beso en la frente descubierta. Salió silenciosamente del cuarto de Vivió y se dirigió a su oficina.

Como buena obsesiva del trabajo que era, había destinado un espacio de su casa para su trabajo. Prácticamente una extensión de su oficina. Tenía informes que preparar y debía planear las siguientes semanas de entrenamiento de su nuevo grupo. Los retos eran cada vez más grandes ya que su renombre era cada vez mayor. Diariamente le llegaban solicitudes de todas partes del universo, planetas que incluso ella jamás había oído nombrar para entrenar a sus fuerzas. A veces todo eso le parecía irreal. Sin embargo, ella no tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Para estas alturas, seguramente ya estaría promocionada a un nivel tanto o más alto que el de Hayate. Sin embargo, eso hubiera significado muchas responsabilidades adicionales y, desgraciadamente mucha burocracia; menos horas en campo y más de relaciones sociales. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio de tiempo personal que eso implicaba. Quería asegurarle a su hija el mejor futuro pero también deseaba pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, incluso, si acaso se podía, compensar el tiempo que Fate no podía pasar con Vivio.

Nanoha sacudió su cabeza. Era increíble, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban o empezaban con Fate. Fuera el tema que fuera, de alguna manera Fate salía a relucir en sus pensamientos. Se sentía profundamente feliz de tenerla a su lado, y en ese momento volvió a recordar la conversación que habían tenido apenas rato antes.

Era curioso, nunca había visto salir a Fate en una cita con nadie, y no porque le faltaran propuestas. Evidentemente Fate desbordaba belleza y la gente a su alrededor no tardaba en notarlo. Era probablemente la propia Fate la que no tenía idea de lo ridículamente hermosa que era. Las propuestas que recibía la avergonzaban, y rechazaba todas y cada una de ellas. Fate simplemente les dedicaba prácticamente todo el poco tiempo libre que tenía a sus "dos chicas" como a veces se refería a ellas.

_¿Sería esa la motivación de las preguntas que le había hecho?_

Los demás aparentemente las veían como pareja, incluso a veces las molestaban con insinuaciones románticas entre ellas. La realidad es que, entre ellas, a pesar del profundo amor que se tenían nunca había pasado nada más. Disfrutaban enormemente la compañía una de la otra, y desde aquel día que intercambiaron listones habían estado ahí una para la otra. Lanzó un suspiro y decidió concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía atrasado. Su mente estaba divagando demasiado. Era Fate de quien estaba pensando, no tenía muchas vueltas que darle al asunto, las cosas estaban bien, igual que siempre. No tenía caso estar pensando en ideas absurdas.


	3. Tensión Sexual No Resuelta

**Capitulo 3. Tensión Sexual ****(No****) Resuelta**

En sus años al servicio de la ley, como le gustaba bromear a Fate, siempre había tenido la cabeza fría en una misión. Sin embargo, ahora, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas que la asaltaban. Mientras sostenía a Bardiche en Scythe Form avanzó cautelosamente por las calles de una antigua civilización en ruinas.

"_Testarossa_", oyó la voz de Signum en su mente.

"_Esto está desierto_", le contestó mentalmente.

"_No podemos confiarnos, los reportes indican que la presencia que irradia esos niveles de magia está realmente cerca_".

"¿Bardiche, me puedes decir cuáles son las coordenadas, de nuevo, por favor".

"Yes, Sir", le contestó la voz familiar de su dispositivo.

"Es _definitivamente el lugar, Signum, pero yo no veo nada_", volvió a comunicarse mentalmente con su compañera.

"_Debe estar por -_ ", un movimiento repentino distrajo a Fate quien salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

"_¿Testarossa, a donde vas?_", intentó comunicarse Signum con Fate, en vano, mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde estaba Fate.

Fate entró a lo que parecía una antigua construcción de piedra. Realmente no había luz, salvo la que le proporcionaba el propio Bardiche. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos cuando vio de nuevo un ligero reflejo. Se dirigió al lugar y encontró un par de anillos plateados que emitían una luz tenue. Sabía que estaba rompiendo todos los protocolos cuando deliberadamente tomó esos anillos y los guardó en su bolsillo.

"¡Aquí estas!", dijo Signum casi sin aliento. "¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Pensé que algo te había atacado!"

"No no fue nada, además la señal está llegando de otro lado, vamos hacia allá".

_"Testarossa, hoy estás más rara que de costumbre, ¿qué pasa contigo?" _pensaba Signum, mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Se dirigieron hacia una gran columna erguida en lo que parecía ser el centro de la plazoleta del lugar. Ambas lo vieron al unísono, era como una Jewel Seed, solo que el color y el tamaño eran diferentes.

"Signum, te dejo el honor de que selles y recolectes ese... ese lo que sea que es", le indico con voz firme.

"Vaya que amable de tu parte, pareciera que más bien tienes miedo de que sea un artefacto peligroso", rio Signum.

Fate sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Odiaba esa mala costumbre de sonrojarse, pero finalmente no era algo que estuviera en sus posibilidades de controlar.

"Har har, solamente sé que se verá bien en tu trayectoria que tú hagas esta recolección".

"Ya, es eso y no que eres una precavida madre de familia", volvió a molestarla Signum.

"Deja que entonces lo hago yo", la retó Fate sonriente.

"No, no", y en un rápido movimiento, Signum invocó el conjuro para sellar el artefacto desconocido.

"Bien, además que el papeleo también te toca a ti".

Fate caminó triunfal de regreso.

Signum rio para si misma, "_Chica lista_", pensó," _es una lástima que no tengas ojos para nadie más que para Nanoha_". Ahí estaba, lo había pensado de nuevo. Sabía que era un error haber puesto los ojos en ella. ¿Quién podía culparla? Fate desbordaba sensualidad, y el hecho que ella misma fuera ajena a ese hecho, aumentaba su encanto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Vamos Testarossa, deja que te lleve. Nunca hubiera creído que no traerías tu coche, es prácticamente tu adoración."

"Si que lo es, pero desde que resumí mi posición en la base difícilmente puedo utilizarlo, y a Nanoha le viene mejor usarlo. Es raro verte manejando a ti también, de hecho", replicó Fate mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"Tienes razón, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer en la ciudad, así que puedo dejarte en tu casa, jefa", le contestó Signum mientras arrancaba su coche y se dirigía a la vía rápida.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras Fate veía por la ventana y Signum le dirigía miradas rápidas.

"Es obvio que tienes algo en la mente que no has dejado de darle vueltas desde que inició la misión, ¿quieres decirme que es?", le dijo Signum a Fate decidiendo romper el hielo.

"Ah", Fate volvió en sí misma. Siempre le era difícil hablar de sus cosas, pero su desesperación estaba llegando a niveles que no estaba pudiendo controlar. Después de Nanoha y Arf, prácticamente confiaba con su vida en Signum. Seguramente podía hablar con ella.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido... eh... atraída a alguien?", le preguntó titubeante.

"¿Alguien? Dicho de esa manera es un tanto vago pero obviamente sí. No creo que exista alguien en este universo que no se haya sentido atraído por alguien más en algún momento por ninguna razón en particular", contestó Signum, un tanto burlona, exagerando en la inespecificidad para obligar a Fate a ser más clara. "Aunque no me parece que sea razón suficiente para que estés así de misteriosa".

Fate aclaró un poco su garganta, y tratando de mostrar un poco de seguridad, continuó. "Me refiero que si, te has sentido atraída, aunque sea un poco, de … otra…bueno, de..."

"Ya veo por qué estas así", le contestó Signum al instante. "Pues ya que lo mencionas, si me he sentido alguna vez así...Si te refieres a otra chica, pues."

"Y... ¿Qué hiciste?", le preguntó con curiosidad Fate.

"Nada", le contestó serenamente.

"¿Cómo, nada? Pero...,", empezaba a decir Fate cuando Signum la interrumpió.

"Pues no hice nada porque temía que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero tal vez fue un error..."

"¿Por qué un error?, la interrumpió ahora Fate.

"Pues, porque de otra manera no sabría nunca como nos sentíamos en realidad..."

Signum apagó el coche, sin que Fate se hubiera percatado de lo rápido que llegaron a su casa. Fate observó que las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, creía recordar que Nanoha tenía planeado ir a cenar a casa de sus padres. Sintió un sobresalto eléctrico cuando sintió la mano de Signum sobre la suya.

"Yo eh...", empezó a musitar Fate mientras el color le subió como rayo a las mejillas

"Shhh no digas nada Fate", le murmuró Signum mientras la pasaba el otro brazo por detrás de la nuca y la atraía hacia ella.

La mente de Fate se bloqueó por un momento. ¿Como la había llamado? Jamás se había dirigido hacia ella de esa manera, y ¿qué estaba pasando en ese momento? Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo. Empezó a sentir el aliento de Signum frente a su boca y los labios de ella tocaron los suyos. Abriendo un poco más sus labios dejó llevarse por un momento antes de echarse para atrás.

"Signum, yo no...tú... es que.. pero", intentó decir Fate mientras su lengua intentaba decir una sola de las cuarenta millones de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Signum se reacomodó en el asiento del conductor.

"Testarossa, dime que Nanoha no está adentro", le dijo con voz pícara,

"Yo… Signum, no me refería…digo, si eres muy hermosa, pero no nosotras, no a ti, cuando te pregunté… es que...", intentaba mascullar una visiblemente sonrojada Fate.

"Testarossa, yo espero que Nanoha no esté dentro, porque recibir un Divine Buster por algo así, sería francamente nefasto", rió Signum. "Perdóname, no debía haberte besado, eso fue como besar una hermana. Eres extraordinariamente atractiva, sin embargo, claramente no esperaba no sentir nada".

Fate, aun nerviosa la veía con cara de interrogante, "Entonces, tú no, yo...".

"Ordena tus ideas Testarossa, tú y yo podemos ser grandes amigas. Y como amiga, te sugiero que resuelvas ese conflicto que tienes con la chica de allá adentro. Está claro como el agua que eso es lo que te tiene así. Supongo que lo raro es que se hayan tomado tanto tiempo en despertar, y fue por esa ambivalencia que me hiciste dudar por un momento que tus intenciones fueran conmigo. Gomene, Testarossa".

Fate suspiró aliviada, "Gracias al cielo, ya tenía yo suficientes conflictos internos como para agregar uno más. Creo que me hubiera vuelto clínicamente loca. Aunque...me llamaste por mi nombre, Signum", le contestó, ahora pícaramente Fate.

"Primera y última vez Testarossa. Si lo intentas mencionar en público, lo negaré y créeme te haré pagar las consecuencias", le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa franca y genuina.

Fate sonrió de regreso, mientras le decía "Creo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar, es mejor que entre ya".

Signum, se acercó para darle un abrazo y al oído le dijo "Son muy afortunadas las dos, todo saldrá bien".

Fate salió muy sonriente del coche, y Signum le dirigió un guiño mientras arrancaba el coche para partir.

* * *

Este fue un capitulo intenso ahora si, espero no recibir muchos abucheos por andar juntando aunque sea por unos instantes a Signum y a Fate pero me sentía obligada a romper esa tensión que siento entre las dos jajajaja.


	4. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 4. Explicaciones**

Nanoha seguía impávida por lo que acaba de ver. Obviamente había sabido, sentido el momento justo en que Fate estaba de regreso. Raising Heart podía detectar la presencia de Bardiche sin mayores problemas y ya era un hábito que Raising Heart le informara. Tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella, y desde la ventana, con las luces apagadas sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba. ¿Eran celos los que sentía? Definitivamente era algo que nunca había sentido, pero no podía explicarlo. Tampoco podía enfrentar a Fate, no en este momento. Ahora tenía sentido el porqué de las preguntas de Fate antes de partir a su misión. Fate no sabía cómo conciliar el tener una familia implícita con Nanoha y tener una relación con Signum. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría y en un santiamén se metió a la cama. Se volteó al lado de la pared e hizo lo posible por aparentar que estaba dormida. Unas suaves pisadas le indicaron que Fate entraba al cuarto de Vivio, como siempre lo hacía. Unos minutos después la sintió entrar a la cama, y permaneció inmóvil. Fate se sorprendió al ver que Nanoha estaba en la casa, sin embargo no deseaba despertarla así que contuvo el impulso de abrazarla, de decirle en este momento todo lo que sentía. Estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos cuando notó que Nanoha no parecía dormida, parecía que estaba conteniendo el llanto.

"Nanoha", dijo Fate con voz preocupada. "Nanoha", repitió, "¿Qué pasa?"

Nanoha se volteó a verla llorando y por toda respuesta lo único que supo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos y hundir la cabeza en su pecho. Así como lo había hecho esa vez en el puente.

"Na-Nanoha, me estas preocupando", Fate estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"Fate-chan, yo...", decía Nanoha entre sollozos, dejando que Fate le acariciara la cabeza.

Lagrimas empezaban a asomar por los ojos de Fate, no podía resistir ver llorar a Nanoha. Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar. Con suavidad acerco su mano a la mejilla de Nanoha para retirar las lágrimas que caían y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado sus acciones, acercó sus labios a la otra de mejilla de Nanoha en un tímido intento por borrar las lágrimas que estaban ahí.

"No me toques", explotó Nanoha y de un golpe saltó de la cama.

Fate, sorprendida, se quedó ahí sentada. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… a menos que... Fate podía ser lenta en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era tonta. Se llevó una mano a la boca con cara de culpabilidad mientras, con expresión temerosa, se atrevió a preguntarle.

"¿Me viste por la ventana, no es así, Nanoha?"

Nanoha abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendida de lo directo a la pregunta de Fate.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando", mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación. Como rayo se colocó entre Nanoha y la puerta.

"Tenemos que hablar", le dijo dulcemente.

"Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar", le espetó Nanoha no pudiendo contener mas su mal genio.

Fate sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con cada palabra que dijera. La actitud de Nanoha de hecho la animaba a seguir, porque estaba segura que había visto el beso con Signum y si estaba así de molesta era tal vez... porque Nanoha tal vez, de alguna manera sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Agradecía que Nanoha estuviera controlando su temperamento porque así como Signum había bromeado con que le lanzara un Divine Buster, era ella, Fate, la que definitivamente corría ese riesgo en este momento.

"Nanoha, entiendo que en este momento no me quieras escuchar pero necesitamos hablar. ¿Recuerdas que lo prometimos antes de que partiera a mi misión?", le dijo con la voz más serena que pudo.

Nanoha la miró, era imposible para ella no acceder a esa voz. Imposible no acceder a esos ojos que la habían cautivado desde el primer instante. Era Fate la que le hablaba y el tono de sinceridad con que le hablaba la desarmaba por completo.

"Fate-chan, creo que he entendido un poco tarde lo que tratabas de hablar conmigo", empezó a decirle mientras trataba de serenarse. El momento de separarse había llegado, nunca lo había visto como una posibilidad pero era evidente que Fate tenía derecho a armar su propia vida. Esperó unos segundos cuando de pronto sintió las manos de Fate sobre las suyas. Fate buscó la mirada de Nanoha, cuando ésta empezó a sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de nuevo.

"No estoy segura de que lo hayas entendido, Nanoha; he estado buscando el momento, las palabras adecuadas para poder aterrizar la cantidad de ideas que han pasado por mi mente. Yo te pregunté que éramos, y me respondiste que somos una familia -".

"Lo sé, es normal que quieras buscar tu propia familia. Perdóname, yo prácticamente te obligué a formar parte de ésta, te dí por hecho y ahora entiendo que quieras estar con Sig- ".

"No, no, Nanoha, eso es lo que quiero que me escuches... yo, no sé francamente como decírtelo... Espera, tú no me obligaste a nada. Yo estoy con ustedes dos porque las quiero, porque no imagino mi vida sin ustedes dos. Sin ti. Nanoha, no sé qué haría... no imagino mi vida sin ti."

"Pero acabo de verte con Signum, ¿o me vas a decir que eso no paso?", la interrumpió mientras en su mirada se veía un profundo dolor.

Fate sintió una vez más como le subía el calor a la cara, era realmente un problema que se sonrojara tan fácilmente, peor aun cuando se trataba de Nanoha. "No te voy a decir que no pasó, pero aunque suena como el típico _no significó nada_, realmente no significó nada".

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "Claro, nada...".

Esto no estaba marchando nada bien y Fate lo sabía, bueno al menos la mano de Nanoha seguía entre las suyas. Sostuvo su mano y mientras la miraba le dijo: "¿Sabes que sería incapaz de mentirte, lo sabes, no?"

Nanoha miró a un lado. Lo sabía. Era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales tenía una certeza absoluta. En este momento, sin embargo, el dolor hablaba por ella.

"Creía que lo sabía Fate, ahora no se qué creer".

Fate vió el dolor de Nanoha en sus ojos. Sentía que un abismo se abría ante ellas. _¿Por qué no había dejado las cosas como estaban? __Era feliz, ambas eran felices. Tenía todo lo que quería ¿o no?_


	5. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 5. Aclaraciones**

Fate la miró con desesperación, ella tenía que ser la que reuniera el valor para decir lo que sentía y de una vez por todas saber cómo se sentía Nanoha. Esto que estaba viendo ante sus ojos era una muestra horrible de lo doloroso que podían ser los celos. Si no eran una pareja, definitivamente sabían discutir como una.

"Lo que pasó con Signum fue producto de una confusión."

"Confusión, si claro", murmuró Nanoha.

Sin perder la paciencia, Fate la guió de la mano al sofá que a veces compartían para ver televisión juntas. Dócilmente, Nanoha se dejo guiar. La sentó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Confusión. Yo le estaba preguntando a Signum si… si alguna vez se había sentido atraída... tu sabes, de esa manera, hacia… una chica... y supongo que fui bastante vaga como de costumbre porque creyó que me estaba refiriendo a ella...".

Una luz brilló en los ojos de Nanoha, pero rápidamente se esfumó. No sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar, ¿estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando?

Fate continuó, inhaló lo más que pudo porque si no lo decía de una vez, iba a explotar.

"Nanoha, no me estaba refiriendo a ella porque en mi mente y en mi corazón no hay cabida para nadie más que no seas tú."

"¿Fate-chan, que me estas queriendo decir?"

Fate agarró impulso una vez más. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de exponer sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

"¿Ahora lo ves Nanoha, porque te preguntaba que éramos tu y yo? No sé qué clase de relación hemos llevado hasta ahora, o al menos como clasificarla. Todos nos ven como una pareja, vivimos juntas, cuidamos a una hija que consideramos de ambas, pero… pero yo necesito saber si tú sientes algo mas... si lo que yo siento... si acaso...tu, n-no- yo-"

La mente de Fate iba, una vez más a cientos de kilómetros por hora. No podía ordenar sus ideas y ya estaba empezando a tartamudear.

Por toda respuesta, Nanoha se acerco hacia donde estaba Fate y sin pensarlo un instante le lanzó los brazos al cuello. Su boca buscó ansiosamente la de Fate y todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón se disipó en cuanto sus labios encontraron los de Fate. Fate sintió los labios de Nanoha sobre ella y en ese momento supo la diferencia de este beso con el de Signum. El tiempo para ella casi podía detenerse. Una de sus manos encontró camino en la nuca de Nanoha mientras con la otra, apoyada en ángulo con el suelo intentaba no perder el equilibrio ya que estaban en una posición sumamente incomoda a punto de caer sobre la alfombra, intentando sostener el peso de ambas a un solo brazo. Fate se sentía en las nubes, había soñado muchas veces con ese momento y había llegado el momento en que había creído que jamás sucedería. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas guardar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, esos sentimientos lograban siempre encontrar salida a los muros que ella les pusiera. Sus labios eran dulces y Nanoha se aferraba a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su brazo izquierdo no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo el peso de las dos, y por más que deseó evitarlo, cedió y fue a dar de espaldas contra el piso. El segundo golpe se lo llevó cuando Nanoha le cayó encima.

Nanoha se incorporó de inmediato empezó a reírse sin parar. La risa de Nanoha no solo era contagiosa, era relajante. Fate inhaló profundamente y se levantó de un salto. Una vez más, Nanoha se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Era una posición tan natural para ella, sentía como sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

"Fate-chan, soy una idiota,"

"No digas eso,"

"Sí, soy una idiota que ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y no me atrevía a aceptarlo."

Fate lanzó un suspiro, "Nanoha, entonces somos un par de idiotas porque creo que yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que teníamos 9 años". Rio un poco más y volvió a hablar: "Bueno no sé si desde que teníamos 9 años pero sé que empecé por quererte mucho, y ese cariño jamás encontró freno", le decía esto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Fate se puso cómoda en el sillón y la sentó sobre ella, acomodándola sobre su regazo.

"Creo que conmigo fue muy parecido, Fate-chan, tal vez un poco antes. La primera vez que vi tus ojos el mundo fue distinto para mí. Y eso que estabas empeñada en acabar conmigo."

Fate pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Nanoha.

"¿Porque nos tomó tanto tiempo en darnos cuenta de lo bien que se siente besarte, Nanoha?"

Era el turno de Nanoha de sonrojarse y Fate no puedo contener la risa.

"No digas esas cosas."

"¿Por qué no? Es totalmente cierto."

"Bueno, tal vez tienes razón" y para confirmar esto, se acercó de nuevo a ella, deteniéndose a solo un par de centímetros de ella para respirar su aliento. Sin poderse contener más que unos instantes más, ésta vez fue Fate la que capturó su boca con la de ella. Pudo notar como los labios de Nanoha se abrían un poco y aprovechó para buscar su lengua con la suya. La respiración de ambas empezó a agitarse mientras que las manos de Nanoha aprovecharon para explorar por debajo de la blusa, la espalda de Fate. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, tanto que Fate creía que ahora si iba a explotar. El aire le empezaba a faltar y su mente se estaba nublando un poco.

"¿Nanoha-mama? ¿Fate-mama?, la voz de Vivio las tomó a ambas por sorpresa.

El color rojo de las mejillas de ambas alcanzó límites insospechados.

Vivio se acercó cuidadosamente a ambas, vigilándolas, como si fueran bichos experimentales. La silenciosa inspección duró solo unos cuantos instantes, en los cuales la mano de Fate encontró camino para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Nanoha.

"Hola, Vivio" se atrevió a decir Nanoha, mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara de Vivio, mientras de manera por demás notable buscaba acomodarse en Nanoha, así como ella estaba acomodada en Fate.

"Huy" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Fate antes de sentir que perdía casi por completo el aire.

"¿Nanoha-mama, quieres mucho a Fate-mama, verdad que si?", le preguntó la pequeña.

Nanoha le respondió que si mientras Fate pensaba lo endiabladamente lista que era su pequeña Vivio.

Aparentemente no conforme con una respuesta unilateral, Vivio la hizo la misma pregunta a Fate, la cual, para no perder la costumbre, volvió a sonrojarse aun mas. Fate solto la mano de Nanoha y como pudo las abrazo lo más que pudo mientras le decía que ellas dos eran lo mas importante en su vida. Vivio sonrió y como suelen hacer los niños pequeños, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nanoha y fue cuestión de instantes antes de que cayera profundamente dormida.

"Ya se quedó dormida", le susurró Nanoha a Fate.

Fate, casi sin aliento, alcanzo a decirle, "Maravilloso. ¿Crees que puedas llevarla a su cama? Está empezando a costarme trabajo respirar."

Nanoha logró controlar su risa como pudo y se levantó llevando en brazos a Vivio a su cuarto. Fate mientras tanto aprovecho para estirarse cuanto le fue posible. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a circular de nuevo por partes de su cuerpo que ya no sentía. Se dirigió al cuarto de Vivio donde Nanoha estaba parada en el marco de la puerta observando a su hija. Fate se paró detrás suyo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nanoha y la abrazó, pasando sus brazos por delante de su cintura.

"¿Es igualita a ti, sabes?, le dijo con voz suficientemente baja para no despertarla.

"Amor, la falta de oxígeno te sigue haciendo efecto. Claramente es igualita a ti", le dijo Nanoha.

Fate apretó un poco más su abrazo. La había llamado amor, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Nanoha empezó a sentir que le peso que dejaba Fate caer sobre ella cada vez era más grande. Levantando su brazo derecho para acariciar la rubia melena de Fate le susurro:"Fate-chan, ¿te estás quedando dormida parada?".

"¿Hmmm?" fue la única respuesta que recibió.

"Tu misión debió ser agotadora. Entre tanto drama, también agotador, no te he preguntado nada de eso. Ven vamos a que te duermas ya".

"¿Hmmm?, volvió a ser el único ruido que emitió Fate.

Nanoha, como pudo, la llevó hasta su cuarto en donde la acostó en la cama y después de quitarle los zapatos sintió como una pequeña descarga de electricidad la recorría mientras le quitaba la falda. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero el sentimiento que acababa de recorrerla definitivamente lo era.

_Nanoha, saca esos pensamientos de tu mente._

Pero era imposible no tener esos pensamientos viendo como yacía Fate en la cama. No podía dejar de verla. No era la primera vez que se embobaba viéndola, pero si era la primera vez en la que tenía muchos impulsos que detener. Deseaba recorrer su cuerpo con sus dedos; con sus labios, cada centímetro de su piel blanca.

_Controlate Nanoha_, pensó para sí misma. _Ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso después_.

Rápidamente se puso su piyama y se acomodó dentro de la cama, lo más cerca que pudo de Fate para no despertarla. La rubia, inconscientemente se giró hacia ella y pasó un brazo posesivamente sobre ella. La posición en que eso dejaba a Nanoha no era la más cómoda para dormir, pero ella no podía pensar en mejor momento en donde estar en ese momento.

… … … … … … …

La mañana llegó pronto y los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana del cuarto principal del hogar Takamachi. Fate abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras intentaba enfocar. Bardiche no estaba sonando, ni Nanoha la estaba despertando. No podía recordar la última vez que se había despertado por sí misma. Nanoha. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar, porque ¿eran recuerdos, había sucedido en realidad, o no? Intentó mover un brazo y con un poco de torpeza respondió. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, era el cabello castaño revuelto de Nanoha la cual estaba tiernamente aferrada a su brazo. Definitivamente había sucedido. Se sintió invadida de felicidad y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo cuando notó como el pecho de Nanoha se rozaba rítmicamente con el suyo. Verla dormir era algo fascinante. Podía estar segura de que si no hubiera estado ya perdidamente enamorada de la mujer que estaba a su lado, en este momento se hubiera enamorado. Deseaba hacer tantas cosas con ese cuerpo…su mente divagó rápidamente y consideró que compartir la ducha con Nanoha sonaba como una muy buena idea en este momento. La reacción natural no se hizo esperar y un poco de calor invadió sus mejillas.

"En que estas pensando Fate-chan", inquirió Nanoha.

Uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad era como Nanoha podía despertar en un segundo y estar perfectamente alerta. A Fate le tomaba más de una hora poder alcanzar ese estado. Fate aprovecho el movimiento para darle un beso en la cabeza enmarañada.

"Nada, solo en lo feliz que soy".

Nanoha se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Voy a prepararte la ducha y el desayuno mientras te bañas. Vivio no debe tardar en despertar y ya sabes lo hambrienta que despierta", dijo Nanoha alegremente.

Fate consideró por un momento el sugerirle a Nanoha que compartieran la ducha. Sonaba como una buena idea, o ¿sería ir demasiado rápido? _Rápido dependiendo del punto de vista, considerando el tiempo que ya llevabamos juntas_. Claro que ahora el concepto de "juntas" había adoptado un nuevo matiz, aun así sentía que algo faltaba, ella tenía que…

"Fate-chan, metete de una vez a bañar" oyó a que Nanoha le llamaba.

El tren de pensamientos de Fate fue detenido abruptamente

"Sí mamá", alcanzo a gritarle Fate ya con un pie en la ducha.


	6. Nuevas Costumbres

**Capítulo 6. Nuevas Costumbres**

Fate desactivó la alarma de su coche. Se sentía tan bien volver a manejarlo.

"Hace siglos que no saludo a Hayate" comentó Fate alegremente. "Me va a dar mucho gusto verla de nuevo".

"Hai", asintió Nanoha.

"¿Nanoha, quién mas va a estar en ese desayuno?" preguntó tímidamente Fate.

"Hayate y sus guardianes, supongo. A menos que alguna tenga alguna actividad oficial".

"Ahhh….", Fate estaba segura que las cosas estaban bien pero prefería estar asegurarse un poquito más.

"Fate-chan, te preocupa que en un arranque de celos embista un Starlight Breaker en dirección de Signum?"

"¡Nanoha, no leas mis pensamientos de esa forma!"

"Hmmm si leo tus pensamientos encuentro cosas mucho más interesantes", le contestó traviesamente, cosa que hizo, una vez más, que ambas se sonrojaran.

Rieron al unísono mientras Fate ajustaba con los comandos de voz, a su coche en modo automático.

"¿Automático?", preguntó Nanoha extrañada. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Nanoha podría jurar que Fate jamás en su vida había activado el modo automático de su vehículo.

"Creo que hoy puede funcionar muy bien en automático, me da mayores libertades", dijo con cara traviesa.

"¿Libertades?"

"Claro, porque ahora en lugar de hacer el cambio de velocidad, puedo hacer esto", y para finalizar su argumento deslizó su mano de la palanca de velocidades hacia la rodilla de Nanoha.

Nanoha simplemente no supo que responder, mientras Fate se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad. Lo que no podía negar es que disfrutaba la sensación de los cálidos dedos de Fate acariciando rodilla, era casi como un gesto de posesividad; esa idea definitivamente le agradaba.

… … … … … … …

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente. Por todos lados se veían meseros haciendo casi piruetas llevando toda clase de platillos exóticos de mesa en mesa. La decoración del lugar era totalmente ecléctica. Adornos y baratijas rellenaban cada espacio posible en la pared, dándole un toque mágico al lugar.

Una amplia mesa se distinguía en un área frente a una hermosa fuente. El ruido del agua hacía parecer que esta mesa estaba alejada del ajetreo del resto del restaurante. En la mesa se encontraba Hayate discutiendo animadamente con Vita. Signum estaba sentada al otro lado, un tanto distraída mientras Shamal la observaba con dulzura.

"Hayate!", la distinguible voz de Nanoha resonó por entre las mesas mientras agitaba rápidamente su mano en un intento por que Hayate las viera. Con su otra mano tiraba de Fate, quien se veía considerablemente sonrojada por ir tomada de la mano de Nanoha.

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Fate! ¡Llegaron!", Hayate saltó prácticamente de su silla para recibirlas con un enorme abrazo.

"Fate-chan que gusto en verte, tenía mucho tiempo de no saludarte en persona", le dijo sonriente su amiga de años.

Mientras Hayate y Fate se saludaban, Nanoha se ocupó de hacer lo mismo con Vita y Shamal.

Saludó sonriente a Signum y al acercarse a ella le dijo con voz controlada pero no por eso menos atemorizadora, "Podría hacerte pagar por haberte atrevido a tocar los labios de mi Fate-chan".

Signum palideció de inmediato, y Fate no se quedó atrás.

"Yo eh…", alcanzó a mascullar Signum.

Hayate, Vita y Shamal exclamaron al unísono: "¿¡Que hiciste qué Signum!"

"¡Nanoha, mi amor, no puedes estar hablando en serio!", exclamo Fate sin pensarlo.

Nanoha rió con todas sus fuerzas "¡Obviamente no, pero con lo que acabas de decir creo que ya no tenemos más explicaciones que dar!".

Fate se volvió para ver las caras de sus cuatro amigas, las cuales no daban crédito de lo que acababan de oír. Fate, instintivamente se había referido a Nanoha como _mi amor_ y ese hecho no había pasado desapercibido en lo absoluto.

Hayate fue la primera en romper el silencio. "¿Así que ya se hablan en términos de _mi amor_? ¿Quieren que les diga algo? ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que jamás iban a reaccionar", exclamó Hayate emocionada

Fate estaba segura que su cabeza entera iba a explotar un día de estos si se seguía sonrojando de esa manera. El color de su cara casi se comparaba con el de Signum, la cual seguía visiblemente apenada.

El alegre grupo estuvo un buen número de horas en el restaurante, compartiendo historias y poniéndose tanto de lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Hayate siempre tenía información importante por compartirles, coloquialmente podría decirse que serían chismes pero esa palabra no era digna de una personalidad tan importante como Hayate. Vita seguía entrenando regularmente con Nanoha así que sus historias generalmente se relacionaban con como disfrutaba aterrorizando a sus alumnos. Shamal era ya la encargada de mayor jerarquía en el sector de salud de la Administración y tenía a su cargo numerosas investigaciones. No podía negarse que era un grupo bastante exitoso. Obviamente la nueva pareja no pudo evitar los cientos de preguntas a las que fueron víctimas. Hayate y las demás querían saberlo todo. Par diluir un poco la presión, hablaban de otros temas, pero inevitablemente eran el centro de atención del día.

"Lo ves Testarossa, te dije que las cosas iban a salir bien. Nanoha, a ti también quiero decirte lo que le dije a Testarossa anoche. Ambas son muy afortunadas de tenerse una a la otra", les dijo Signum solemnemente.

Shamal alcanzó a sacar un pañuelo. Le desbordaba la emoción de verlas tan felices. Hasta Vita se dio el lujo de sonreír al verlas tomadas de la mano en la mesa.

Signum continuó, "Y también te debo una disculpa, por haber besado a Fate. En realidad me asustaste cuando llegaste en la mañana."

Todas rieron y Hayate agregó: "No en vano la llaman el demonio blanco Signum. No creo que nadie quiere buscarle pleito a Nanoha, aun tan tierna y dulce como se ve".

Fue el turno de Nanoha de sonrojarse, pero no perdió oportunidad de decir: "No tienes nada de que disculparte Signum, lo que sucedió con ustedes, aunque no puedo decir que me agrade, y deba aceptar que por una fracción tuve el impulso de usar mi Starlight Breaker sobre ambas, fue tal vez… necesario."

"Pero…" empezó a decir Signum.

"¡Nanoha, yo jamás tuve dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti!" protestó Fate.

Nanoha levantó la mano de Fate al nivel de sus labios y dándole un beso entre los nudillos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos le dijo: "Sin embargo, ese incidente por desagradable que fue, fue el que me hizo reaccionar a mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que deseaba lo que había tenido frente a mi por años, y que justamente el momento de darme cuenta era cuando parecía que lo había perdido por completo. Por raro que parezca, soy yo la que te agradece a ti Signum."

Si Shamal creía que ya había llorado suficiente se equivocó, al oír las palabras de Nanoha empezó a llorar de emoción de nuevo. Signum respiró aliviada mientras Hayate y Vita reían de las melodramáticas reacciones de sus compañeras.

Un rato después de más platicas amenas y de recordar historias Fate se levantó de su asiento.

"Nanoha, me tengo que adelantar, te dejo el ticket del valet parking".

"¿Segura que no te quieres llevar tu coche?"

"Te sirve más a ti que a mí, además no pienso tardarme mucho".

"¿A dónde vas Fate?", inquirió Hayate.

"Tengo que pasar a ver a Yuuno y Arf a la biblioteca. Quiero revisar personalmente unos datos de la investigación".

"Dales nuestros saludos", respondieron todas simultáneamente.

"Seguro", dijo Fate preparándose para retirarse de la mesa.

Dio un paso cuando sintió una mirada pesada sobre su hombro.

"No te pensarás ir sin despedirte de mi", le interrogó Nanoha.

"Ah…yo…", titubeó Fate. Torpemente regresó hacia donde se encontraba Nanoha, sin saber exactamente que hacer o que no hacer. Muchas cosas debieron haber pasado por su mente porque, para no perder la costumbre ya estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

Nanoha consideró que era cruel dejarla en posición tan incómoda, y aunque lo estaba disfrutando, se puso de pie, colocó su mano seductoramente en la cintura de su pareja y, para sorpresa de todas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Listo, puedes irte", le guiño un ojo mientras las demás miraban atónitas de nuevo. Fate logró salir milagrosamente de ahí sin tropezar con ninguna silla, mesero, comensal o cualquier otra cosa que se hubiera atravesado en su camino. Era una situación rarísima la que acababa de pasar, pero la felicidad que inundaba su ser le decía que solo tendría que acostumbrarse, y no debería ser muy difícil.

Antes de salir por la puerta del restaurante volteó de nuevo hacia la mesa donde seguían platicando sus amigas. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y vió como la cabeza de Nanoha giraba en su dirección. Cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y cada una continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos y todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leerme. Nunca crei que el empezar a recibr comentarios (particularmente les positivos xD) motivaría aún mas las ganas de continuar mi historia. Espero que no les molesten los capitulos cortos, pero me gusta ir mostrando pequeñas de la vida cotidiana de nuestros adorados personajes. Poco a poco intento ir construiyendo un poco mas hacia la acción, que no me está siendo tan facil de escribir como las escenas melosas. Escriban sus opiniones por favor.

La narración no se si sea muy confusa. Creo que salto de la cabeza de un personaje a otro muy facilmente y tal vez pueda ser un tanto enredado. También creo que uso demasiado diálogo, pero pues así es como me está resultando natural escribir. Denme chance, novata escribiendo :)


	7. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 7. Revelaciones**

Los pasillos de la Librería Infinita eran realmente asombrosos. Fate había estado una vez ahí antes únicamente y no había tenido tiempo para observarla con detenimiento. Llevar el control de ese lugar era, indudablemente, una labor titánica. No le cabía la menor duda de que Yuuno y Arf estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo ahí.

"Fate", gritó desde lejos Arf. En una fracción de segundo, Arf se le abalanzó totalmente mientras Fate agradecía a sus reflejos por haber reaccionado a tiempo, porque de otra manera hubiera caído deshonrosamente sobre su trasero.

"¡Arf!" le dijo, visiblemente feliz. "Esto es una biblioteca, ¿qué no… deberíamos, no sé, guardar silencio?", le pregunto divertida.

Arf ligeramente apenada, le repuso: "Bueno, pero no hay nadie, al menos no por esta sección. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Y Nanoha? ¿Y Vivio? ¿Todo está bien?"

Fate creyó marearse un poco de tantas preguntas que Arf le estaba haciendo.

"Con calma que te explicaré todo en un momento, pero antes quiero saber si Yuuno tendrá tiempo para recibirme", le contestó un tanto ansiosa.

"Yuuno… debe estar en la sección de reliquias, ha estado ordenando información de unos objetos que recibió del Bureau. Vamos, yo te llevo con él. "

Fate le dio las gracias y como podía esperarse el camino por la Biblioteca Infinita era un tanto largo aprovechó para ponerla al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Principalmente el ajuste de su relación con Nanoha.

"¡Pero entonces, ya son pareja oficialmente?", le inquirió Arf.

_Buena pregunta_, pensó Fate. "Pues ahora que lo dices, como tal no nos hemos dicho nada…"

"¿O sea que una vez más están suponiendo y actuando en consecuencia?"

Fate se mordió el labio. Arf tenía razón. Era una cualidad envidiable que Nanoha y ella se entendieran sin palabras, pero a veces, no estaría mal dejar las cosas en claro.

"Tienes razón Arf, gracias por hacérmelo notar. No sé qué haría sin ti", le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo cariñosamente sobre un hombro y con la otra agitaba el pelo de su cabeza.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Fate. Sé que Nanoha siempre ha conseguido dibujar una sonrisa en tu cara, pero ahora luces radiante. Mira hemos llegado".

"¡Fate, que haces aquí!", le preguntó Yuuno en cuanto la vio.

"Hola Yuuno, perdona por pasar sin hacer cita con anticipación, pero mañana tengo que estar de regreso en mi base y, si tienes tiempo quería consultar algo contigo".

"Vaya Fate, sabes que no tienes que hacer cita para venir a vernos", rio Yuuno. "Dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?".

"Bueno, dadas tus dotes excepcionales de arqueólogo y bibliotecario infinito, me preguntaba si tendrías idea de que es esto", le dijo mientras extendía la palma de su mano derecha.

En la mano de Fate se encontraban los dos anillos plateados que había recogido anteriormente.

Yuuno los observó por un momento, se ajustó los lentes, miró a Fate y sin dudarlo preguntó: "¿Son para ti y Nanoha?"

"No yo… bueno, los encontré y quería saber más de ellos. No había pensado en nada en específico, solo quiero saber que son", contestó Fate visiblemente apenada. _¿Qué ante los ojos de todos ya las veían como una pareja?_

Yuuno rió y los tomó en sus manos. "Hmmm parecen tener cierto poder mágico latente, no muy fuerte. ¿Seguro lo sentiste, o no?"

Fate asintió con la cabeza.

"No sé exactamente que son, pero viendo el patrón de tallado que tienen, creo saber en dónde puedo obtener información. Vamos Arf, tenemos mucho que hacer", dijo Yuuno alegremente.

Siempre le habían gustado los retos, y aunque Fate no lo dijera, él sabía que esto podría ser importante para ella y por consiguiente para Nanoha.

"Yu-Yuuno, no quiero causarte demasiadas molestias, seguro tienes cosas que hacer", exclamó Fate preocupada.

A lo lejos la voz de Yuuno apenas alcanzó a escucharse "Déjamelo a mí, te informare en cuanto sepa algooooo".

Fate lanzó una combinación entre risa y suspiro. Contaba con amigos realmente espectaculares. Era hora de regresar, si se apuraba todavía podría alcanzar a ver a Nanoha y a Vivio antes de regresar a su base.

… … … … … … … …

Ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando llegó a casa. Podría dormir con Nanoha unas 3 horas si quería estar en su oficina puntualmente. La casa estaba silenciosa, entró con mucho cuidado y como era parte su ritual habitual, se dirigió a la habitación de Vivio. Le reconfortaba la imagen apacible de su hija durmiendo. Se acercó para darle un beso, mientras acomodaba sus cobijas.

El agotamiento ya estaba venciéndola. Evitando a toda costa que se le cerrasen los ojos, ya arrastrando los pies, llegó a su cuarto. Un bulto debajo de las sabanas indicaba la posición de Nanoha. Con mucho sigilo se desvistió y sigilosamente se deslizó en la cama intentando no despertarla. Nanoha dormía de lado, de espaldas a ella. Fate se alineó con ella y hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella, respiró su aroma. Antes de caer profundamente dormida alcanzo a pasar su mano por encima del brazo de Nanoha.

… … … … … … … …

Ser despertada por unos labios en los tuyos debía ser la mejor sensación del mundo, reconoció Fate. Al menos si esos labios pertenecían a Nanoha Takamachi.

"Despierta dormilona, o vas a llegar tarde", oyó a voz de Nanoha a lo lejos.

Aun somnolienta, fue abriendo los ojos. Nanoha, ya estaba lista.

"Apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde", insistió.

"¿Nanoha, por qué estas ya lista, que tienes entrenamiento temprano?", bostezó Fate.

"No, pero quería asegurarme de tener todo preparado para que llegues bien".

Nanoha, la consentía demasiado; eso siempre lo había tenido claro.

"Ya voy", un poco de tristeza asomó por sus ojos. "No quiero irme…"

La chica de cabello castaño se volteó a verla, en sus ojos asomaba una tristeza equivalente. "No digas eso, es tu trabajo…"

"Nunca ha sido fácil despedirme pero ahora que estoy acostumbrándome a esta nueva faceta entre tú y yo…". De pronto recordó las palabras de Arf. Esto de sacar en voz alta sus pensamientos era realmente complicado, su naturaleza reservada le ponía trabas constantemente. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, mientras se vestía intentó ordenar los pensamientos que sí quería vocalizar.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un intento por peinarse un poco, se acercó hacia Nanoha y tomándola de ambas manos le habló mientras veía sus profundos ojos azules.

"Definitivamente no quiero irme, pero podré irme más tranquila si me respondes una cosa".

Nanoha sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, y lo único que supo decir fue: "Sí quiero".

Fate parpadeo dos veces, "¿Si? Pero aun no he dicho nada".

"Lo que sea que vayas a preguntarme la respuesta es sí"

_No dejes las cosas implícitas_, pensó Fate.

"Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi novia?", preguntó Fate controlando el calor de sus mejillas lo mas que pudo.

Nanoha sonrió. "Lo ves, sabía que la respuesta era _Si_".

Fate soltó las manos de Nanoha para llevarlas a su cara y atrayéndola a si y se fundió en un beso en donde solo podía transmitirle cuanto la amaba, cuanta falta le iba a hacer. A Nanoha el beso le supo a ansiedad. Con sus manos se sujetó a las solapas del uniforme de Fate. Se separó un poco de los labios de ella, y pronunció las palabras que durante tanto tiempo estuvieron ahí sin atreverse a ser pronunciadas. Sus ojos azules encontraron los borgoña y sus labios pronunciaron las palabras que ansiaba sacar de su pecho.

"Te amo, Fate-chan".

"Y yo te amo a ti Nanoha", alcanzó a pronunciar Fate antes de ser atrapada de nuevo en el beso de Nanoha.

Un movimiento atrapó la atención de Nanoha, y contra toda su voluntad, se separó un poco de Fate. Apoyada en el barandal de las escaleras, Vivio observaba a Nanoha y Fate, mientras con su otra mano sostenía a su conejito.

"Mama", dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

Nanoha y Fate le respondieron simultáneamente. Nanoha caminó hacia ella y le extendió una mano. Era muy pronto para dar explicaciones, no había considerado como tratar esta nueva faceta de su relación con Fate, con Vivio. Lo último que quería era confundirla.

¿"Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama se quieren como los papas de los demás niños?".

_Vivio definitivamente no se anda con rodeos, _pensó Fate.

"Así es Vivio, ¿te parece mal?", fue la inmediata respuesta de Nanoha. No iban a mentirle, eso era un hecho, y que ella les preguntara de manera tan franca de alguna manera les facilitaba las cosas.

"No", fue la respuesta de Vivio.

Alzó los brazos en dirección de Fate para que la alzara. La rubia la tomó en sus brazos y Vivio se le colgó abrazada del cuello.

"Fate-mama me cuida mucho y cuida a Nanoha-mama como lo prometió pero yo creía que los papás de los demás niños de la escuela se querían mas, pero veo que no es así" dijo Vivio sonriente.

_Asi de fácil_, pensó Nanoha. Realmente envidiaba lo lógico y sencillos que podían ser los niños. Sin mayores complicaciones estaba el tema resuelto.

_No pensé que Vivio se sintiera así_, le comunicó Nanoha a Fate mentalmente.

_Yo tampoco. Creo que aún nos falta mucho por aprender en esto de criar a una hija, _confesó Fate con cierta culpabilidad.

_Tienes razón…_

"_¿_Cuando vas a regresar Fate-mama?", preguntó Vivio.

La realidad volvió a caerle de peso. Ya tenía que partir y no podría volver sino hasta dentro de tres semanas. Tres semanas separada de Nanoha. Aun no se iba y ya la añoraba, no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar este tiempo sin ella.

Nanoha pudo leer la cara de Fate como si fuera un libro abierto. Tomó su mano y la apretó. "Tres semanas pasan rápido, has estado fuera por más tiempo".

"Lo sé, pero esta vez no es igual."

"Tienes razón, esta vez, nosotras, nuestra familia, es más fuerte que antes."

Fate sabía que Nanoha tenía razón.

"Todavía tengo tiempo de desayunar con mis chicas, así que ¿porqué no vemos que delicias nos ha preparado Nanoha-mama hoy?, le sugirió a Vivio.

"¡Hambre!" exclamó Vivio.

… … … … … … … …

"Entonces son como potencializadores de la vida sexual?, preguntó Arf riendo.

Yuuno se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de estos temas y menos con una chica.

"No precisamente, Arf. En la civilización en la que estos objetos fueron creados empezaron a tener graves problemas de infertilidad. Llegó a niveles tan dramáticos que tuvieron que recurrir a la creación de estos anillos con base de magia para fortalecer la vida de una pareja. Creían que de esta manera, era más posible que dicha pareja pudiera concebir".

"Se ve que no les funcionó muy bien, finalmente la civilización terminó extinguiéndose."

"Así es no hay evidencia de que su funcionamiento haya servido. De hecho aun cuando son raros estos anillos, existen varios ejemplares en colecciones particulares de antigüedades. Aunque en general, suelen encontrarse ejemplares individuales, no parejas. Como artículo de colección son un ejemplar envidiable."

"Me pregunto cómo dio Fate con ellos, no la veo participando en subastas ni gastando un dineral en ellos."

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero hay veces que es mejor no preguntar si no se quiere saber la respuesta", agregó Yuuno riendo.

"No creo que haya sido nada ilegal", apuntó Arf pensativa.

"Estoy seguro de eso. Bueno, vamos de regreso, sería bueno documentar nuestros hallazgos. ¿Podrás encargarte de anexarle una copia a Fate y hacerle llegar sus objetos? Yo tengo unas reuniones por la tarde, y prometí a Fate informarle de lo que descubriera de inmediato."

"Por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso."

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **La historia empieza a tomar un poco de forma y no puedo evitar el derroche de cursilería. Creo que me queda un capítulo más que puedo subir con el que ya estoy absolutamente contenta, y a partir de eso a los demás, les falta mucho trabajo. Claro que acabo de recibir en blu-ray la película, así que una buena dosis de Nanoha en HD debe dar un buen boost de inspiracion xD.

Sigo fascinada con la recepción que ha tenido mi trabajo hasta el momento. Es realmente impresionante descubrir que hay personas de tantos paises que se tomaron la molestia de leerme (bueno eso espero, a menos que la hayan abandonado a la mitad jeje, pero hay hits marcados de Filipinas, Vietnam, Francia y paises que nunca se me hubieran ocurrido).

Si les agrada un poquito lo que van leyendo, no duden en comentar. No se si habilitar los comentarios anónimos, porque a pesar de que yo era lectora esporádica de por hace muchos años ya, jamás me había registrado y por lo mismo nunca comentaba.

Una vez mas, gracias por leer los desvaríos de mi mente, clasificación: NanoFate jajaja


	8. La Primera Noche

**Capítulo 8. La Primera Noche**

Los días transcurrían lentamente, o al menos, eso sentía Fate cuando legaba la hora de dormir. En realidad durante el día tenía tanto trabajo que no podía distraerse ni un minuto. Sin embargo, cuando ya entrada la noche se disponía a retirarse de su oficina para ir a su dormitorio en la base, la historia era distinta. Cada instante de cada segundo, la extrañaba. Deseaba escuchar su voz, deseaba sentir la calidez de sus manos, deseaba saborear el sabor de su boca. Se sentía como una adolescente… _con todo y las hormonas alborotadas_, pensó divertida.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo Nanoha en ese momento?,_ se preguntó. _¿Estaría pensando en ella, la extrañaría como la extrañaba ella? Seguramente no_, pensó. Ella era mucho más dedicada, podía sumergirse en toneladas de trabajo y no notar que las horas del día transcurrían. Cuando trabajaban juntas en la Sección 6, había veces en que Nanoha perdía totalmente la noción del tiempo y solo hasta que Fate se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era y salía a buscarla era que se separaba de su trabajo. Claro que eso había disminuido un poco con la llegada de Vivio.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir sin mucha novedad. Las investigaciones estaban estancadas y eso empezaba a inquietarla. Ya avanzada la semana recibió un envío especial de la Bilblioteca Infinita. Arf era la remitente. Con mucha curiosidad abrió el paquete y vio el par de anillos brillando tenuemente. Acompañándolos venía una video-nota y una tarjeta de datos. En la nota Arf le explicaba brevemente, muy brevemente, las conclusiones a las que ella y Yuuno habían llegado.

_Vaya, sí que son artefactos curiosos, _se dijo a sí misma. Se preguntó qué historia traerían consigo. Tal vez habían pertenecido a una importante pareja que se había amado mucho y deseaba formar una familia. Él, el heredero de una familia acaudalada. Ella, la valiente hija de un mercader. Fate permitió que su imaginación volara un poco más. Enamorados, intentaron por todos los medios tener un hijo, formar lo que deseaban, una familia. Familia. Por un momento se recordó a sí misma antes de cumplir siquiera los 9 años. Nunca habría imaginado que su vida sería ahora así. Tenía una familia perfecta y era feliz. Todo gracias al empeño de Nanoha de querer hablar con ella. La vida de Fate cambió por completo de rumbo el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Nunca tendría como agradecérselo. Observó con detenimiento los anillos. Dio gracias por no tener que depender de ellos para poder haber completado una familia y se sintió profundamente afortunada.

… … … … … … …

"Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado del entrenamiento".

El selecto grupo de jóvenes magos la veían con ojos desproporcionadamente abiertos. Faltaban más de cuatro horas para que acabara el día, pero su instructora, al parecer, tenía otros planes.

"Me parece que se han esforzado bastante y han mejorado mucho estas últimas semanas, así que quiero que dediquen el resto del día a hacer lo que más disfruten. Es bueno recordar que tienen derecho, no, mas bien, obligación de tener una vida personal, así que vayan y disfruten. Atesoren cada instante. Aquí los quiero temprano el lunes, listos para seguir trabajando."

El grupo se animó y después de saludar a su instructora, se dispersaron, causando un gran alboroto. Nanoha los miró complacida. Realmente disfrutaba su trabajo y era buena en lo que hacía. Sabía que potencialmente podía hacer más cosas, que incluso tenía el poder para combatir el mal y destruirlo, sin embargo ella prefería el camino alterno. Preparar a los futuros defensores de la paz. Creía firmemente que sí podía transmitir un poco de sus enseñanzas en cada uno de ellos, el panorama del futuro era prometedor. Podía ir construyendo un futuro más seguro para su hija. Claro que sabía que en caso de extrema necesidad ella formaba parte de las fuerzas activas de ataque del Bureau Interestelar y contaban con sus poderes para derrotar a aquellos que intentaran romper el orden.

"Hoy es un buen día Raising Heart."

"Yes my master. Bardiche's ETA is 12 minutes."

/_Si mi ama. El tiempo estimado de arribo de Bardiche es de 12 minutos /_

"¿Qué qué?", exclamó Nanoha, "¿12 minutos? No voy a estar lista en 12 minutos Raising Heart. ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

Nanoha apretó en su mano a su preciado orbe rojo y salió disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

Desde la noche anterior había dejado todo preparado. Saliendo de la escuela, Vivio iba a ser recogida por Zafira e iban a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Hayate. Para Vivio eso solo podía significar una cosa: toneladas de diversión. Shamal y Vita la consentían sin parar; Hayate y Signum no se quedaban atrás tampoco.

Nanoha empezaba a sentirse un tanto inquieta. Bien podría decirse que se trataba de una cita, con Fate. Sonaba muy extraño; para ellas el orden natural de las cosas claramente no llevaba el orden natural. Generalmente se podría pensar que se inicia con citas, el compromiso entre una pareja crece, y más adelante llegan los hijos. En este momento lo único que sabía era que quería pasar tiempo con ella y si no se daba prisa, Fate iba a llegar a casa antes que ella y su cuidadoso plan se arruinaría.

Llegó al estacionamiento donde había dejado el auto de Fate. Se acomodó y deseó saber manejarlo como Fate lo hacía. Nanoha dominaba la velocidad en el aire, pero en tierra, eso era campo de Fate. Así que a su manera acostumbrada de manejar se dirigió a su hogar. Una vez en casa preparó la mesa y acomodó la comida que había preparado esa mañana. Era el menú favorito de ambas y se completaba con un suculento postre, receta de especialidad Midori–ya y, por si fuera poco, el favorito de Fate. Una vez que estuvo conforme con la apariencia de la mesa, subió rápidamente para cambiarse de ropa. Eligió un vestido blanco, fresco y ligero que le gustaba mucho. La realidad era que no tenía muchas ocasiones para vestirse de esa manera, si acaso, en cocteles de beneficencia del Bureau a los que era invitada regularmente. Le gustaba arreglarse, sentirse femenina y lucirse ante los únicos ojos que le interesaba que la vieran.

Oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?", alcanzó a oír la voz de Fate.

"¡En seguida bajo!"

Fate se dirigió a la cocina mientras esperaba que Nanoha bajara. Quería verla pero no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la mesa, cuidadosamente preparada. Con velas al centro y copas de vino delicadamente colocadas. Una recepción para dos.

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó Nanoha a sus espaldas.

"Ah, está muy bonito. Me siento poco presentable para semejante ocasión…" alcanzó a decir mientras se volteaba para verla. Sintió que su corazón golpeaba la sangre con más fuerza en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Estaba simplemente hermosa. Por un momento sintió que se olvidaba de respirar. Casi podía creer que Nanoha irradiaba una luz hipnotizante. Literalmente se quedo boquiabierta mientras la recorría de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada.

"No digas eso, tu siempre te ves espectacular, aun en tu uniforme", le dijo mientras acomodaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Fate, y no perdió mucho tiempo más antes de fusionar su boca con la de ella.

"Luces realmente hermosa, creo que podría quedarme viéndote toda la vida", le decía mientras trataba de que eso beso no se acabara. "¿Y Vivio?", le preguntó, mientras sus dedos rozaban delicadamente la espalda descubierta de Nanoha.

"Con Hayate y los demás. Tienen todo el fin de semana planeado ya", le contestó sonriendo sugestivamente.

"Ah", Fate alzó una ceja analizando las posibilidades. "¿Solas tu y yo el fin de semana?", agregó con una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara. De pronto se puso un tanto pensativa "¿Sonó muy egoísta, cierto?"

"No te preocupes, a veces me pasa lo mismo. Yo creo que es normal. Además sabemos que está en buenas manos."

La naturalidad con la que podían hablar mientras se besaban la sorprendió mucho, Fate sentía como su respiración iba cambiando de ritmo. Cada vez más sus manos se tomaban mas libertades por la espalda de Nanoha y ella no ponía mucha objeción al respecto. Finalmente sus manos estaban haciendo prácticamente lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella.

La respiración de ambas se volvió más agitada: Fate sentía el calor en sus mejillas, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ella no se sentía apenada precisamente. Notó de pronto los dedos de Nanoha desabrochándole los botones de la blusa. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo mucho calor, aunque no creía que esto que estaba haciendo fuera a disminuir el calor entre ellas. En un impulso repentino, levantó a Nanoha en sus brazos. Sorprendida, Nanoha la miró.

"Perdón, creo que me descontrolé un poco", dijo observando la blusa a medio abrir de Fate.

"No es eso, más bien creo que podíamos seguir esto en otra parte", le dijo mientras la llevaba en brazos a su dormitorio. "Además, es bueno estar del otro lado de esta posición, para variar un poco", rió.

Nanoha recordó la vez que ella llevaba a Fate en sus brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo de ese día, y tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Fate aprovechó para acomodarle en la cama. Sus ojos preguntaron, y vio en los de ella la respuesta. Besarla le era tan natural como respirar, y aunque no tenía mucho tiempo de hacerlo, ya era casi igualmente vital para ella. De un movimiento lanzó su saco fuera de la cama y continuó besándola, mientras las manos de Nanoha buscaban de nuevo camino por su espalda debajo de la blusa. La piel de Nanoha era suave y delicada, no tan blanca como la de ella, la suya era más bien un tanto más pálida mientras que la de Nanoha tenía un cierto tono rosado. Se separó de su boca y empezó a trazar besos por su cara, por la línea de su mandíbula, en barbilla, en su nariz. Un fuego crecía dentro de ella, quería consumirla en un momento pero también deseaba tomarse su tiempo de saborearla.

Con un dedo empezó a recorrer la línea desde su oreja, por el lado de su cara, hacia el cuello, detuvo un segundo su dedo en esa posición mientras buscaba coincidir su mirada con la de ella. Siguió avanzando delicadamente recorriendo con calma su dedo por en medio de sus pechos casi hasta donde llegaba el escote del vestido de Nanoha. Podía notar cómo se aceleraba el pulso, y la respiración de Nanoha, le indicaba que no era muy distinto de lo que ella estaba experimentando. Sin poderse contener mucho más, Nanoha terminó de desabrochar los botones que le faltaban de la blusa de Fate, y le ayudó a liberarse de la prenda de ropa que le estorbaba en su camino.

Pequeños escalofríos sentía Fate al contacto con la piel de Nanoha. No tenía mucha idea de que debía hacer. Había visto películas, pero no eran muy explícitas, sin embargo parecía que hasta ahora, Nanoha lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

De pronto Nanoha, la tomo por ambos brazos y hábilmente giró para quedar encima de ella. Seductoramente se deslizó hacia atrás y rápidamente la despojó de sus medias y su falda. Nanoha se detuvo a observarla un momento. El cuerpo de Fate era incomparablemente hermoso. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua, un gesto que no pudo reprimir al verla recostada en la cama sin ya más que su ropa interior. Fate había permanecido inmóvil, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Nanoha.

"¿Qué?", preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

"Solo admiro lo hermosa que eres. Y que eres mía y solo mía", le contestó, mientras Fate se levantaba hacia ella.

La rubia se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente empezó a correr hacia abajo el cierre de su vestido. A diferencia de ella, Nanoha no estaba usando sujetador así que ante ella se iba revelando el glorioso panorama de su espalda blanca. Aun sin terminar de retirarle el vestido, empezó a besar su espalda mientras con sus brazos la envolvió y delicadamente recorrió su abdomen con sus manos. Nanoha entrecerró sus ojos mientras intentaba absorber cada una de las sensaciones que le producía el contacto con Fate. De pronto sintió como suavemente la mano de Fate se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos. El contacto hizo estremecer a Fate. No pudo reprimir más el gemido que había intentado contener y con la respiración entrecortada se volvió hacia ella para besarla mientras Fate con sus manos reclamaba posesión de esos pechos firmes y hermosos. Guiadas únicamente por su instinto continuaron explorando sus puntos sensibles para dejarse llevar juntas y por primera vez en un mar de emociones y sensaciones.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Nanoha, te amo con toda mi alma", pronunció Fate mientras Nanoha permanecía abrazada a ella.

"No tanto como yo", repuso Nanoha mientras trazaba líneas invisibles en el brazo de Fate.

Un ruido la distrajo. "¿Que fue eso? ¡Fate! ¿Estás muriendo de hambre?"

"¿Yo? Nada de eso," repuso Fate de inmediato.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado en la cama? No podía haber sido más de una hora._ Se acomodó para ver la hora que parpadeaba en el reloj encima de la mesita que tenía de su lado de la cama.

"¡Son más de las 9! ¡Pero si llegué alrededor de las 5 a la casa!", exclamó sorprendida.

"El tiempo vuela sorprendentemente cuando la estas pasando bien Fate-chan, entonces, y piénsalo bien," le sonrió Nanoha, ¿segura que no tienes hambre?"

"Awww", sonrojándose, Fate aceptó que estaba casi desfalleciendo de hambre. Se sentía renovada pero tanta actividad también consumía energías. "Creo que podría comerme las reservas enteras de comida la base", dijo finalmente

Nanoha se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger prendas de ropa desperdigadas por todos lados.

"Creo que teníamos un poco de prisa, eh?", le dijo, mientras le lanzaba la ropa que era de ella.

"Solo un poco, unos cuantos años de espera tal vez, que tanta prisa podría tener", respondió Fate riendo. "Aunque creo que me voy a poner otra cosa, realmente quiero lucir a tu altura. En ese vestido te ves absolutamente maravillosa".

Fate eligió un vestido largo, sin hombros negro que resaltaba cada línea de su cuerpo. Se dejó el cabello largo y suelto como acostumbraba. Tomando a Nanoha de la mano bajaron al comedor donde su mesa las esperaba.

Compartieron una velada perfecta. La comida estuvo deliciosa y simplemente no podían pedir mejor compañía que ellas dos. Conversaron largamente, se tomaban de la mano, o permanecían sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente disfrutando estar juntas. Solían prender un rato la televisión después de comer, y esta vez tampoco fue la excepción. Eran de esos pequeños rituales hogareños que tenían. Esta vez se acomodaron en el sillón de manera tal que Fate la abrazaba. Desde ahí podía acariciar a su novia tanto como quisiera, ya que ahora le era imposible mantener sus manos quietas.

"Nanoha", le susurró al oído mientras delicadamente jugueteaba en el lóbulo de la oreja de Nanoha con sus labios.

"Hmmm" fue la única respuesta, uno más a los únicos sonidos que había estado emitiendo desde que se habían sentado frente al televisor.

"¿Vamos a nuestra cama de nuevo, si?"

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías".

Una y otra vez, experimentaron las maneras posibles de demostrarse su amor, hasta quedar exhaustas. Ya de madrugada, Fate podía sentir a Nanoha dormida sobe ella. El calor del cuerpo desnudo de ella la intoxicaba. Esta era la primera de muchas noches que pasaría haciendo el amor con aquella que era su razón de ser. Su mente estaba en un estado de tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. No podía ser más feliz.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El sábado no fue muy diferente, apenas y salieron de la cama para comer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Para el domingo, Fate despertó con muchas energías, se sentía completamente revitalizada. Nanoha despertó casi al mismo tiempo, y lo primero que hizo fue acurrucarse junto a ella.

"¿Que quieres hacer hoy, Fate-chan?"

"¿Qué opciones tengo?, preguntó la rubia.

"Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras", le respondió.

"Me encantaría quedarme haciendo el amor contigo una y otra vez hasta que se acabe el día", dijo mientras Nanoha se sonrojaba. "Pero hay una vocecita interna que me está diciendo que debo ser una buena madre, así que, ¿por qué no vamos con Vivio y pasamos el día con los demás?".

"Me parece una excelente idea mi amor, tenemos que arreglarnos ya, si queremos alcanzarlas en el lago".

"Bien", contestó Fate mientras se levantaba de la cama y extendía su mano hacia Nanoha. "Ven".

Un tanto extrañada, Nanoha la tomó de la mano y se levantó también.

"Vamos", le dijo traviesamente. "Quiero cumplir una pequeña fantasía mía", le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la ducha.

No era de extrañarse que se les hiciera tarde, ya que, obviamente compartir la ducha no significó un ahorro de tiempo.

Fate estaba terminando de vestirse. Había elegido unos pantalones cortos blancos, y a petición explícita de Nanoha, una blusa negra de manga corta con botones al frente. También la peinó como cuando tenían 9 años.

_¿Qué puedo hacer"_, pensó Fate resignada. _"Prácticamente sus deseos son órdenes para mi". _Se vio en el espejo y decidió que no se veía tan mal. Solo era extraño verse como un retrato aumentado de su versión de 9 años.

Nanoha mientras tanto se decidió por una falda azul y una camiseta naranja sin mangas. El día prometía ser caluroso.

"¿Lista?", le preguntó.

"Ya casi, es solo que…", la frase de Fate fue completada con algo que sonó como un gruñido de un pequeño animal.

"¡Fate-chan, como puedes tener tanta hambre!", exclamó Nanoha divertida al reconocer ese sonido. "Dame dos segundos. Ve preparando las cosas que hay que meter al coche." Diciendo esto salió disparada a la cocina.

Fate, obediente, siguió las instrucciones de Nanoha. Sacó rápidamente las cosas que tenían que llevar. El bloqueador solar era básico, lentes de sol, etc. Guardo todo en un bolso y salió hacia su coche. Nanoha salió apenas unos pasos detrás de ella, sosteniendo alegremente, además de un gran bolso, una pequeña canasta.

"¡Mira lo que tengo para ti Fate-chan!", le preguntó mientras abría la puerta del coche de Fate.

"Arigato, Nanoha", le respondió sonriente adivinando el delicioso contenido. De nuevo activó el modo automático de su coche.

"¿Ahora resulta que vas a disfrutar más el modo automático de tu coche, Fate-chan?"

"No había considerado las ventajas que tenía el modo automático", dijo mientras acercaba su mano libre hacia las piernas de Nanoha, y en un rápido movimiento abrió la cestita que había preparado Nanoha y diestramente sacó un obento.

"¡El modo automático es lo máximo!", alcanzó a decir con la boca llena.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo. Un capitulo bastante candente y todavia faltan mas cosas por venir. No puedo terminar de agradecerles, por leerme, por agregarme en la lista de sus historias favoritas, por escribir sus comentarios.


	9. Luces en el Cielo

**Capítulo 9. Luces en el Cielo**

Nanoha y Fate descendieron del coche. La algarabía que reinaba en el lugar era contagiante. Había niños jugando futbol, parejas tomadas de la mano, padres que llevaban a sus niños tomados de la mano, los cuales a la vez llevaban en su mano un globo. Ubicado en una pequeña bahía, el centro de descanso Yoshino contaba con unas instalaciones asombrosas. Un parque de diversiones, otro, más pequeño pero de diversiones acuáticas; un área de reserva natural con lago incluido; un gimnasio altamente equipado, un enorme sauna, y finalmente un enorme lounge de juegos de video de la más alta tecnología. En fin, cumplía con las expectativas de cualquiera que buscara pasar un rato de esparcimiento.

"¿Dónde crees que estén?", preguntó Fate sin decidir a donde quería ir primero.

"Algo me dice que están por aquí", y tomándola de la mano se dirigió a los juegos mecánicos.

Pasearon entre las diversas atracciones. Grandes filas adornaban cada juego. Se oian las risas, el bullicio, los gritos de los que sufrían los vertiginosos juegos mecánicos.

"Nanoha, no puedes esperar que las encontremos así nada más", empezaba a decir Fate cuando de entre la gente aparecieron unas siluetas que les resultaron familiares.

"¡Mama!, gritó Vivio alegremente. En su mano sostenía un helado y corrió hacia ella en cuanto las vió.

Fate contuvo la respiración. _Que no se caiga, por favor, por favor._

Nanoha se arrodilló para recibirla. Vivio se lanzó hacia Nanoha e increíblemente el helado permanecía intacto.

"¡Ohaio, Vivio!, la saludó con su melodiosa voz.

"¡Te extrañé Nanoha-mama! Pero también me he divertido mucho."

Vivió se desprendió de Nanoha y alzó los brazos hacia Fate en una señal inequívoca de lo que quería. Fate la alzó, y no solo eso, incluso la acomodó encima de sus hombros. La mirada de Nanoha se llenó de ternura mientras las observaba complacida.

"¿Fate-mama me llevas a los juegos?", preguntó sonriente.

"Claro, vamos. ¿A cuál quieres ir Vivio?"

Empezaron a andar mientras aprovechaban para saludar a Signum y Vita, quienes eran las que venían acompañando a Vivio cuando se encontraron.

"Hayate y Shamal están disfrutando de un masaje", les informó Signum.

"Créanlo o no, tuvimos que turnarnos para cuidar a Vivio. Tiene una energía inagotable", añadió Vita.

Nanoha rió con fuerza. "Me aseguraré de recompensarles adecuadamente."

Fate, obedientemente caminaba hacia donde Vivio le iba indicando. El carrusel, la casa de los espejos, la montaña rusa. La pequeña quería visitar todos y Fate compartía su entusiasmo. Hacer fila parecía eterno, pero valía la pena. Mientras Vivio daba vueltas en el unicornio que había elegido del carrusel, Nanoha recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Fate. Pinceladas de colores se movían frente a sus ojos, y de cuando en cuando lograban saludar a Vivio quien agitaba su mano feliz de verlas.

"Creo que Vita y Shamal tienen razón. No da muestras de cansarse nunca," comentó Nanoha.

"¿Nanoha-mama no aguanta unas cuantas horas en un parque de diversiones?, comentó Fate burlona.

"Ja ja, no dije eso".

Observaron a los niños salir por el pasillo de salida del juego y se acercaron para tomar a Vivio de la mano.

"¡Mas!", exclamó Vivio alegremente.

Nanoha y Fate rieron y después de unos cuantos juegos mas, le sugirieron ir a buscar a las demás. Vivio aceptó y se encaminaron hacia el lago donde habían quedado de verse con las otras chicas.

Pasto suave rodeaba la playa que daba al lago y dispuestas por doquier había clavados postes que sostenían a las carpas donde los grupos realizaban todo tipo de actividades. La mayoría comía, pero había algunos disfrutando partidas de juegos de mesa, otros bailaban. Algunos mas simplemente tenían acomodadas hamacas en donde plácidamente descansaban.

Vivio, encaramada una vez más en los hombros de Fate intentaba divisar cual capitán de barco, la carpa en donde debían estar Hayate y las demás.

"Por allá", señaló Vivio autoritariamente.

"Yes, Sir", contestó Fate imitando graciosamente la voz de Bardiche.

En sillas reclinables de playa se encontraban tumbadas Signum y Hayate, luciendo unos bastante sugestivos trajes de baño. Shamal estaba intentando preparar la mesa donde comerían.

"¿Se rindieron tan pronto?", les preguntó Vita bromeando.

"Suponíamos que ya nos extrañaban, además queremos nadar un poco antes de comer."

"¿Nadar? A mí nadie me dijo nada de nadar", exclamó Fate consternada.

"¡Pero qué chica más lenta!, rió Vita. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian, eh Fate?"

Era un gusto malsano el que tenia Vita por molestar a Fate, pero es que la rubia podía ser a veces tan despistada que Vita no podía contenerse.

"Aquí traigo el tuyo Fate-chan", respondió Nanoha sonriente.

En la carpa había unas mamparas estratégicamente colocadas que servían como vestidor, así que rápidamente se pusieron sus trajes de baño y salieron al sol a lucirlos. Fate lucía un pequeño bikini azul eléctrico que dejaba lo mínimo indispensable a la imaginación. El de Nanoha no se quedaba atrás, una linda combinación en naranja que lucía muy bien con su cabello.

"¿Qué dicen de un poco de voleibol playero?", sugirió Signum al ver salir a Fate y Nanoha ya cambiadas.

Ambas accedieron y empezaron a jugar por parejas. Vivio se divertía fingiendo ser porrista, animando a ambos equipos. El primer partido lo jugaron Hayate y Nanoha contra Fate y Signum. Poco a poco empezó a reunirse una pequeña multitud alrededor de donde estaban jugando. Cuatro mujeres con cuerpos envidiables en traje de baño, jugando voleibol no era un espectáculo que podía dejarse pasar. Más de uno ponía cara de extrañeza al ver que la pequeña de ojos heterocromáticos se refería a mas de una mamá, pero después no parecían darle muchas más importancia.

Vivio ya no era la única animando a una pareja y otra. Desde la multitud gritaban toda clase de cosas, en su mayoría animando a su pareja favorita, pero también había propuestas de matrimonio para la rubia, ofertas de volverse esclavos de la pelirrosa. Vita y Shamal estaban casi llorando de la risa con las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor y sus ocurrencias.

Con una estupenda salvada, el primer partido fue ganado por el dúo de Fate y Signum.

El siguiente partido correspondería a Vita y Shamal contra Nanoha y Hayate. Vivio, sin embargo tenía otros planes. Con su carisma, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en convencerlas de ir a nadar un rato. A las cuatro chicas que acababan de participar en el partido, la idea no podía parecérseles mejor. El sol les caía de lleno y el calor ya empezaba a ser asfixiante. Además, la pena empezó a invadirlas, porque hasta que terminaron el juego notaron la cantidad de gente que ya tenían a su alrededor siguiendo su juego. No pudieron evitar reírse del evidente desencanto de la gente porque el show que aparentemente habían dado se detenía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El agua estaba deliciosa. Fate disfrutaba sobremanera sumergirse en el agua, la sensación de la fuerza con que el agua empujaba contra ella brazada a brazada era algo que simplemente no podía dejar de disfrutar.

"¡Ya vuelvo!", alcanzó a decirle a Nanoha, quien estaba guiando a Vivio en su flotador. Una fracción de segundo después, sintieron la salpicada de agua de las patadas que Fate estaba dando en el agua mientras salía como torpedo en dirección a la otra orilla del lago.

Shamal y Vita se vieron y con actitud retadora, salieron disparadas detrás de Fate, salpicando aun mas a las cuatro que se quedaron observaron la carrera que se desató.

"Fate-chan es una diosa en el agua", le comentó Nanoha a Hayate.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de Shamal, mira, ya la está alcanzando", indicó Signum.

Era cierto, a pesar del par de segundos de ventaja con los que salió Fate, Shamal acortaba rápidamente la distancia entre ellas.

"Ya llegaron a la otra orilla", exclamó Hayate emocionada. "¡Shamal y Fate vienen prácticamente iguales!"

Fate se concentraba en dar patada, brazada, giraba su cabeza, respiraba, y de nuevo. No supo en que momento se desató la carrera, pero definitivamente no iba a rendirse. Shamal era buena, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan hábil en el agua. Le quedaban unos cuantos metros para regresar, ya podía distinguir el flotador color rosa brillante de Vivio. Unas ocho brazadas mas y estaría ahí. Shamal le estaba dando buena competencia, pero creía que podía ganar. Siete, seis, cinco… Shamal seguía a la par que ella. De pronto noto como un rayo carmesí paso dejándolas a las dos atrás.

"¡Vita-chan, eso fue sorprendente!, Nanoha exclamó sorprendida.

Fate y Shamal respiraban agitadamente, mientras Vita parecía que podía dar otra vuelta sin mayor problema.

"Muy bien hecho, señoritas", dijo Signum también bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

… … … … …

Shamal jugueteaba con Vivio mientras Nanoha se acercó hacia donde flotaba Fate tranquilamente.

"Nunca he sabido cómo ponerme en esa posición, lo haces ver tan fácil".

Hábilmente, Fate hundió los pies para quedar a la par que Nanoha en el agua.

"Es que realmente _es_ muy fácil", le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su espalda. "Impúlsate un poco hacia arriba e intenta quedar acostada sobre el agua. Así como Vivio usa su flotador para permanecer sobre el agua, tú tienes los tuyos incluidos."

"¡Fate, respétame!", exclamó Nanoha sonrojándose.

"¿Eh?", Fate no entendía la reacción de Nanoha. "Respira profundamente, y deja que tus pulmones se llenen de aire."

"¡Ah!, ahora Nanoha entendió a lo que Fate se refería.

"¡Ahhh!", ahora Fate había entendido a lo que Nanoha se refería y fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

Nanoha rió, y decidió intentarlo. Se sentía segura de intentarlo, más porque sentía la gentil mano de Fate en su espalda. Tomó impulso y empujó sus pies hacia arriba. Fate usó ahora su otra mano para guiarla debajo de sus pantorrillas. Nanoha sentía que se hundía y el agua empezaba a entrar por uno de sus oídos. Se reincorporó rápidamente.

"No, no puedo", dijo un tanto frustrada.

"Sí puedes, inténtalo de nuevo. No olvides respirar. Obsérvame", y dicho esto le volvió a mostrar cómo hacerlo. "Respira y quedarás arriba del agua, luego solo es cosa de sincronizar tu respiración con el vaivén del agua".

Fate se incorporó de nuevo y volvió a colocar su mano en la espalda de Nanoha

"Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo. Si lo haces bien tendré un premio para ti", le dijo sonriente.

Nanoha cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Se concentró, abrió los ojos y se impulsó de nuevo. Estaba flotando, realmente estaba flotando.

"¡Lo ves, sabía que podías hacerlo!" le dijo Fate mientras la imitaba. Acomodó la plama de su ano deslizándola por al agua para quedar debajo de la de mano de Nanoha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras ambas miraban el cielo enorme y azul que presentaba ante ellas.

"Es muy relajante Fate-chan."

"Aprendes muy rápido Instructora Takamachi", le dijo riendo.

"¿Y cuál es mi premio?", preguntó con voz ligeramente infantil.

Fate se reincorporó y Nanoha la imitó. Acercándose tímidamente a la chica de cabellos castaños, tomó su cara entre sus manos y dulcemente le besó una mejilla, lentamente pasó a la otra y también la besó, y en su caminó de regresó a la otra mejilla de nuevo, se centró en su boca y se besaron tiernamente.

Hayate se sumergió por el agua sigilosamente hacia ellas, y en cuanto estuvo en una posición adecuada generó un pequeñísimo campo de energía con su mano derecha, el cual uso para empujar una péqueña ola de agua que fue a impactarse justo en las cabezas de las dos enamoradas.

"¡Oigan, no coman pan enfrente de los hambrientos!" les gritó, mientras huía de regreso para ponerse a salvo.

"¡HAYATE!", le gritó Nanoha mientras salía disparada detrás de ella.

… … … … … … …

Continuaron divirtiéndose el resto de la tarde. Comieron todas juntas; a petición popular, reanudaron un partido más de voleibol; terminaron de visitar las atracciones que faltaban, y dieron una segunda vuelta por las que Vivio había disfrutado más.

En el arcade lounge, Fate probó su suerte en un simulador del viejo oeste. Si acertaba 15 disparos ganaría un premio. Ella tenía perfectamente en mente cual. En cuanto habían entrado Vivio había quedado literalmente enamorada de un enorme oso panda. Tomó el rifle laser que le entregaron. Uno a uno fue acertando a los blancos. Contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el último objetivo. Era el más lejano y apenas alcanzaba a distinguir cuando parpadeaba. Cerro un ojo y observó por la mira intentando llevar el ritmo de su último objetivo. El pulso le estaba empezando a fallar. Inhaló una vez mas y disparó. El marcador de puntos avanzó a 200 puntos, el premio era suyo.

Vivio saltaba de alegría cuando el chico que atendía el juego le preguntó que juguete iba a querer. Vivio volteó a ver a Fate, buscando su aprobación.

"Anda, elige el que mas te guste", le sonrió.

Vivio señaló al oso panda, que era prácticamente tan grande como ella. Como pudo, Fate salió de ahí cargando a Vivio en un brazo y al oso en otro.

"Nanoha, te presento a tu nuevo hijo", le dijo bromeando cuando encontraron a Nanoha y Vita en los simuladores de baile.

Nanoha volteó extrañada y no pudo evitar reir ante la escena que tenía frente a ella.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ya está anocheciendo. Creo que es hora de que regresemos", sugirió Nanoha.

"Solo un rato mas, hay una cosa más que quiero hacer, vamos a hacia la rueda de la fortuna."

"¿Qué no está cerrada ya?"

"Digamos que conseguí un favor especial. Vamos."

La rueda de la fortuna del lugar era espectacular. Se alzaba más de 60 metros y consta de numerosas canastillas que podían alojar hasta 5 pasajeros en cada una los cuales podían moverse libremente dentro del contenedor. Se acercaron a la atracción y el operador les indicó que podían pasar.

"Vamos Vivio," dijo Nanoha mientras se alistaba para subir a la primera canastilla.

"¿Nanoha-mama, quiero ir con Signum, si te parece bien?"

Nanoha accedió un tanto extrañada. En la primer canastilla subieron Signum, Shamal y Vivio. Y, el oso. La siguiente fue ocupada por Vita y Hayate. Al último subieron Nanoha y Fate.

"No entiendo, los juegos ya no están operando" dijo, mientras se empezaba a sentir el crujir del monstruo metálico que empezaba a moverse.

Fate le guiñó un ojo al operador y mientras la tomaba de la mano, sonriendo le dijo: "No seas impaciente, amor".

Nanoha le sonrió de regreso.

Lentamente las canastillas iban subiendo. La vista que empezaban a tener era espectacular. Al horizonte podía apreciar el momento justo del crepúsculo y al otro ya empezaba a dominar la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron al punto más alto, la rueda se detuvo.

"¿Qué… ?", empezaba a decir Nanoha, cuando Fate discretamente colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y con la otra mano apuntó hacia el lago.

Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales empezó a explotar ante sus ojos. Cientos de pequeños destellos titilantes retumbaban. Desde su posición se podían escuchar las expresiones de asombro de toda la gente que estaba observando desde el campamento del lago.

Luces verdes, rojas, azules, amarillas, moradas, una tras otra iluminaban el cielo ya totalmente oscurecido. Explosiones simultáneas de diversos tamaños que se descomponían en diminutas luces que en cuanto se empezaban a desvanecer eran sustituidas por una nueva cadena detonaciones que centelleaban incesantemente.

Fate se acomodó a espaldas de Nanoha para abrazarla cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho de Nanoha y en silencio admiraban el espectáculo multicolor.

Ambas voltearon a ver lo que sucedía en las demás canastillas. Los ojos de Vivió brillaban de la emoción y a alegría, la cual se hallaba acomodada en los brazos de Signum.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas planeado todo esto Fate-chan!".

"Demonios, ¿Vita te ha convencido que soy una despistada sin remedio, Nanoha?, rió Fate.

"Bueno, es que…"

"A decir verdad, todo fue idea de Vivio. Leyó en un anuncio el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales y mientras tú perseguías a Hayate en el lago, me puso al tanto de su plan. Conseguir que nos activaran la rueda era la parte más complicada, pero aquí estamos."

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"No te voy a decir".

"Dime."

"No, secretos de estado"

Nanoha se giró para verla y poniendo sus manos en sus costillas la amenazó. "¡Dime!"

"¡Nunca!"

Nanoha empezó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras Fate aprovechaba para abrazarla más fuerte contra ella.

"¡Compórtate, Nanoha!, reía Fate a carcajadas.

Era la primera vez que la oia reir tan libremente. Amaba esa risa. Amaba esos ojos hermosos, en los que asomaba una profunda tristeza la primera vez que la vió, ahora transformados en una serena felicidad. Amaba ese corazón valiente, noble y entregado.

Sus manos rápidamente se anudaron en la espalda de Fate, haciendo más intenso el abrazo que Fate había iniciado. Nanoha alzó la cara hacia Fate y mirándola tiernamente, se alzó en la punta de los pies justo lo necesario para alcanzar sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: ** Ahora si no se cuando sea la próxima actualización. Me encuentro en un problema. Me falta completamente escribir el capitulo 10 aunque, extrañamente ya tengo del 11 al 13 xD. ¿O será que faltan los capitulos 10 y11 y ya tengo del 12 al 14? jajajaja

Algo no fluye, lo unico que fluye es seguir avanzando mas alla del 13 (¿14?) así que espero me tengan paciencia. Definitivamente la insipiración sale cuando uno menos se lo espera. Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que he recibido, en particular de lacroixmich, quién me sigue echando ánimos .

Les puedo anticipar que vendrá mas acción pero también mas momentos románticos, que espero disfruten de leer tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirlo.


	10. Operación Pandemonium

**Capítulo 10. Operación Pandemonium**

Hayate sabía que reuniones convocadas de último minuto nunca era señal de algo bueno. Apresuró un poco el paso mientras se dirigía al salón principal. Después de identificarse ante uno de los gigantescos guardias, la hicieron pasar. En la mesa se hallaban Carim Gracia, Chrono Harlaown, y muchos otros altos mandos a los cuales Hayate ya tenía el honor de conocer personalmente.

Carim se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a los presentes.

"Quiero agradecer a todos por asistir con tan poca antelación. Como saben, han estallado diversas revoluciones en planetas controlados por androides inteligentes operados mágicamente. "

Las luces del salón se difuminaron y una pantalla gigante empezó a mostrar imágenes que ilustraban los comentarios de Carim, la cual iba detallando los acontecimientos que estaban dando lugar.

Hayate no pudo sino pensar inmediatamente en el caso Scaglietti. La tecnología era asombrosamente parecida.

"Hemos discutido las opciones y a pesar de la renuencia de varios miembros del gabinete, llegamos a la conclusión de que el único equipo que tiene la experiencia en combatir tal tecnología es el que dirigía usted, Comandante Yagami."

Todos los ojos voltearon en dirección de Hayate. Aparentemente estaban esperando que ella dijera algo así que aclarando su garganta se dispuso a hablar.

"El suceso que culminó con la captura de Jail Scaglietti y su equipo de androides, en efecto se llevo a cabo bajo mi supervisión directa. Sin embargo, todos los miembros que formaban parte de ese comando, se encuentran actualmente operando bajo diversas organizaciones."

"Estamos conscientes de eso", repuso Leone Phils, uno de los Almirantes Legendarios. "Justo por ese detalle es que se convocó a esta reunión."

Midget Crowbel tomó la palabra.

"Nadie se atreve a decir que el peligro potencial al que nos estamos exponiendo si seguimos dejando que crezcan esas revoluciones. Necesitamos que usted dirija de nuevo el contingente que será enviado para reinstaurar el orden."

"¿Quiénes formarían parte de ese contingente?", inquirió Hayate.

"Inicialmente tú y tu equipo de guardianes, además de las Capitanas Takamachi y Harlaown", le respondió Chrono.

"¿Inicialmente?"

"Bueno es muy posible que yo también participe", añadió.

Carim agregó que la hermana Schach estaría también a su disposición.

"Está resuelto entonces", afirmó Phils.

Todos asintieron, unos más enérgicamente que otros.

"Comandante Yagami, está usted a cargo en este momento de la Operación Pandemonium." Con esto Carim dio por terminada la renión.

… … … … … … … … …

Nanoha se sentía a veces como si estuviera de regreso en la secundaria cuando era la época de pruebas finales de sus alumnos. Le divertía ver el nerviosismo que reinaba en ellos.

Observando desde el mirador de uno de los altos edificios de la zona de pruebas, Vita y Nanoha preparaban la selección de objetivos que cada uno de sus alumnos habría de cumplir. Sería muy fácil repetir los esquemas en cada curso, pero Nanoha prefería dedicar tiempo a personalizar cada prueba. Eso requería tiempo, mucho tiempo adicional, pero si consideraba que cada uno de sus alumnos era único, con sus particulares destrezas y habilidades, lo menos que ella podía hacer era evaluar esos criterios de manera independiente.

Le gustaba el desafío que eso significaba. La mayoría de las veces ella misma era uno de los objetivos a derrotar, lo cual le servía para ella misma practicar nuevos métodos de ataque y defensa.

"¿No crees que los robots multi-fuego nivel 3, son algo que les será prácticamente imposible de derrotar?", preguntó Vita genuinamente preocupada.

"¿En qué momento te volviste tan laxa, Vita?

Vita refunfuño. "No es eso, solo creo que para cuando lleguen a ese punto ya van a estar sumamente desgastados."

"Esperemos que haya aprendido algo de cómo racionar su energía", dijo Nanoha optimistamente. "Podemos empezar entonces."

Vita asintió y acudió a donde el grupo de alumnos impacientemente esperaba la hora de inicio.

Nanoha seguía en su posición desde donde podía ver a Vita haciendo toda clase de gesticulaciones mientras les daba las indicaciones. En su pantalla de comando ajustó las últimas configuraciones necesarias y dio la señal de inicio.

Como era de esperarse, apenas unos minutos después empezaron a sonar explosiones por todos lados. Eso era probablemente lo mejor de los entrenamientos con Nanoha. Podían destruir edificios a diestra y siniestra sin la mayor preocupación.

El equipo lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Coordinando sus esfuerzos iban salvando cada uno de los obstáculos que meticulosamente habían preparado Nanoha y Vita. Tal vez estaban siendo un poco burdos con la técnica pero no por eso les quitaba la efectividad con la que resolvieron las pruebas.

Vita estaba vigilante del área donde ocurriría el enfrentamiento con los multi-fuego. Pensaba que más valía asegurarse que nada fuera a salírsele de las manos.

Las preocupaciones de Vita resultaron totalmente infundadas. Después de algunos titubeos, los examinados determinaron rápidamente el punto débil de los robots, los cuales fueron rápidamente destruidos.

"¿Es hora de unirnos a la diversión, no crees Raising Heart?"

"Yes, my master!"

Nanoha empezó a sentir la adrenalina que la recorría. Siempre era vigorizante sentir el poder de su magia mientras la iba liberando paulatinamente de su ropa para reemplazarla gradualmente por su Barrier Jacket.

Lista para la acción, sobrevoló la zona de entrenamiento antes de colocarse en el punto en donde sabía que se encontraría con su grupo.

Unas explosiones a su derecha le indicaron que ya no tardarían mucho más. Este grupo parecía no destacarse por ser sutiles en sus ataques. Apuntó a Raising Heart en esa dirección mientras preparaba su conjuro.

"¡Axel…"

La pared enfrente de ella se desmoronó con una enorme radiación que venía directamente hacia ella.

"…Shooter!"

El enorme rayo que se disparó desde la punta de Raising Heart contrarrestó apenas a tiempo la radiación, evitando un impacto certero. Sorprendida por este ataque, notó la vulnerabilidad de su posición, solo un par de segundos antes de encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus alumnos. Supo que era muy tarde cuando observó la nueva ola de poder que venía hacia ella.

Alzó la palma de su mano y el enorme escudo de energía que surgió de ella, rebotó el ataque.

"Eso es todo por hoy", anunció triunfal. "Lo hicieron muy bien."

Los reunió a todos y vió en algunos, cara de confusión. Una mano se alzó.

"¿Si, Maki?"

"Eh…Nanoha-san…el ejercicio iba a terminar hasta que alguno de nosotros o usted recibiera un impacto."

Nanoha sonrió abiertamente.

"Cuando preparo sus pruebas creo tener una buena medida de sus poderes. Teniendo esto en mente, yo coordino con Raising Heart un límite de poder que nos permita estar en igualdad de condiciones, por así decirlo. Cuando apareciste detrás de mi, tuve que quitar ese límite para poder detener tu ataque. Entonces, podemos decir que lograste atacarme satisfactoriamente."

"Y qué controlaste tu temperamento", se jactó Vita.

Los estudiantes se miraron nerviosos entre ellos. Habían oído rumores de que Nanoha-san con toda la tranquilidad que emanaba, había noqueado inconsciente a una estudiante. Aparentemente esos rumores no eran del todo infundados.

"Todos aprendemos con cada lección, incluyéndome a mi. Vita les dará sus resultados mañana y estará a cargo de su entrenamiento por lo que resta de la semana. He sido requerida para una misión por parte del Bureau así que lamento tener que abandonarlos por unos días. Pueden retirarse y los veré pronto".

El grupo se esparció dejando a Nanoha y a Vita solas.

"¡No tienes porque seguir alentando esos rumores, Vita-chan!"

"No son rumores si realmente sucedió", rió Vita.

Nanoha suspiró derrotada. "Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por cubrirme en lo que atiendo la misión."

"No tienes que agradecerme. Mientras Hayate tenga tu apoyo y el de Fate-san, se que pueden resolver cualquier misión que les asignen."

"Hablando de Hayate, me pidó que me reuniera con ella..."

"Meeting started 16 minutes ago, master"

"¡Que! ¡Ay no, Hayate me va a matar!"

… … … … … … … … …

Fate giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a Nanoha entrando sigilosamente a una de las salas de reuniones del Claudia.

"…esas serían las actividades de cada grupo."

Sin intentar llamar más la atención ocupó la silla vacía junto a Fate.

"_Buenas noches, amorcito,_" se comunicó burlonamente.

"¿_Me he perdido de mucho_?"

"Una vez que ha quedado claro el panorama general, quiero tener personalmente una reunión de 15 minutos con cada equipo para aclarar a fondo los detalles particulares de cada actividad", dijo Hayate finalizando su presentación.

"_Al menos estarás en la reunión de equipo."_

"_Awww."_

Las luces de la sala de juntas se encendieron y de inmediato Nanoha se acercó con Hayate para disculparse.

"No te preocupes Nanoha, supuse que llegarías tarde. Vita me avisó que hoy tenían una prueba importante. De cualquier manera, Fate te puede poner al tanto de lo que van a hacer. Me reuniré al rato con ustedes, si les parece bien."

Nanoha y Fate asintieron.

"Las dejo entonces, hay unos detalles que quiero afinar primero con Chrono".

"Vamos a nuestro dormitorio para que te resuma la presentación de la operación."

Caminaron por los pasillos del Claudia mientras Fate la ponía al tanto.

"Extrañamente vamos a estar juntas, o más bien, formando un solo equipo. Los grupos ya están formados y cada uno tenemos una misión específica. Ya que son varios planetas los que hay que atacar al mismo tiempo."

"Ya veo. Es una operación masiva, ahora entiendo porqué no están escatimando en recursos."

"Estaremos unos cuantos días fuera. Zafira y Arf se van a turnar para cuidar de Vivio" le informó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su cuarto para dejar pasar a Nanoha. Fate cerró la puerta tras de si y a voltear se encontró con los labios de Nanoha.

"Ahora sí, _Hola_."

Fate se dejó atrapar. "Hola, mi amor," le dijo mientras la besaba con ternura.

"La reunión con Hayate es en 10 minutos."

"Lo sé, pero necesitaba saludarte", le respondió. "Me parece que puedo seguir saludándote por los siguientes…mmm… 8 minutos".

… … … … … … … … …

"Decidí que podía enviarlas a ustedes dos juntas porque así no tengo que preocuparme por gastar más recursos en su misión. Sé que con ustedes será suficiente para controlar la situación."

"Te ves más preocupada que de costumbre, Hayate-chan".

Hayate suspiró. "Hemos recibido amenazas directas, debido a nuestra intromisión en esos planetas revolucionarios."

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?", preguntó Fate.

"Chrono está investigando al respecto. Sea lo que sea, la prioridad es que no interfiera con la Operación Pandemonium. Ustedes dos serán el último grupo en salir mañana. Estén listas a las 0900."

Haciendo el saludo militar oficial, Fate y Nanoha asintieron.

Ya finalizada su reunión, decidieron dirigirse a la cafetería para tomar algo.

Hicieron fila en la barra y ordenaron unas bebidas.

"Tengo un rato libre antes de mi siguiente entrevista. Distráiganme un rato por favor," les dijo mientras se acomodaban en una mesa.

"Eh?", murmuró Fate mientras se disponía a beber de su botella de agua.

"Vamos, no sean tímidas cuéntenme de su ardiente vida sexual. ¿Porque ya deben tener una, no?"

Fate no pudo evitar atragantarse con el agua de la tan directa pregunta de Hayate.

"¡Hayate!", exclamó Nanoha sonrojada. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Aww, vamos. Las tres somos adultas, nos conocemos de hace muchos años. Lo menos que merezco es que me compartan algunos detalles para envidiarlas."

"Que cosas dices, Hayate", le reprimió Fate mientras se terminaba de secar el agua de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

"¿No me van a decir nada?", dijo poniendo su mejor carita triste.

Nanoha alzó una ceja y viendo fijamente a Fate, se llevó la punta de su dedo índice a la boca y lo apoyó entre sus dientes.

"Fate es simplemente gloriosa en la cama. Sabe como complacerme, es tierna y apasionada. Lo mejor de todo es que me ama tanto como yo a ella. ¿Feliz?", acabó diciendo mientras volteaba a ver retadoramente a Hayate.

"Mucho. Las envidio y las odio y las adoro," dijo aunque no tardó en reír al ver la expresión estupefacta de una terriblemente avergonzada Fate.

"¡Nanoha!", fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar con su característica voz un tono ligeramente más grave de lo normal.

"Sí, siempre supuse que Fate-san sería ardiente en la cama. ¿Supongo que tú no te quedarás atrás, Nanoha?"

Nanoha volteó a ver a Fate, y Hayate la volteó a ver también.

"No pueden estar hablando en serio", dijo mientras miraba al techo angustiosamente.

Ni Hayate ni Nanoha hicieron ningún comentario. Definitivamente iban a esperar a que Fate diera alguna respuesta.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué estamos aquí cuando podríamos estar en la cama."

Dicho esto se levantó y se alejó dos pasos de la mesa. "¿Vienes, Nanoha?"

"¡Mañana 0900, ahí estaremos Hayate!"

Hayate movía su cabeza de un lado a otro realmente sorprendida y divertida por la reacción de Fate. La había orillado y había salido avante. Además de todo, habían conseguido distraerla por un rato de las tareas que la abrumaban.

Era hora de hacer los últimos preparativos. No quiso mencionarlo porque probablemente parecía una tontería, pero un sentimiento de intranquilidad pesaba sobre ella. El presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

_Déjate de tonterías_, pensó para sí misma.

… … … … … … … … …

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha y Fate salieron muy temprano de su habitación, listas para iniciar la misión. Llegaron al puesto de control de mando donde Chrono estaba afinando los últimos detalles.

"Ohaio, Chrono-kun," le saludó Nanoha amigablemente.

"Ohaio Nanoha, Fate. Ya casi está todo listo."

"¿Pasa algo, Chrono?, preguntó Fate, notando un poco de preocupación en la mirada de su hermano,

"Nada que no podamos resolver."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Hemos interceptado una nave que viene hacia acá. Es posible que intente atacarnos."

"¿Qué?"

"No podemos atacarla hasta estar seguros que es hostil, pero me da muy mala espina. Las labores de inicio de la Operación Pandemonium están por iniciar y aunque puedo destinar recursos a defender la nave, puede causarnos un poco de problemas."

"Estamos listos para iniciar, Chrono". Era Hayate quién había aparecido a espaldas de Fate y Nanoha.

"Andando entonces".

Fate y Nanoha observaron cómo eran transportados los comandos de ataque a cada una de las zonas. Como ellas dos serían las últimas pacientemente tendrían que esperar a que se enviaran a todos usando los transportadores del Claudia.

Finalmente llegó el turno de ambas. Caminaron al interior del tubo transportador y se colocaron en posición. El transportador estaba llenándose de luz, iniciando el proceso de alocación en el preciso instante en que una explosión en el costado de la nave cimbraba la nave

Sacudido por la explosión, Chrono activó los comandos de defensa y ataque. Volteó hacia el transportador y vió que Nanoha y Fate habían sido transportadas ya.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Vaya que si fue difícil escribir este capítulo. La buena noticia es que tengo mas material ya preparado así que pronto habrá mas actualizaciones.

Siempre he creído que Hayate tiene un lado_ kinky_, asi que me divertí un poco dejándola sacar un poquito ese lado.

Una de las impresiones mas grandes que tuve de StrikerS es que tenía demasiados personajes. Ahora a media historia me estoy dando cuenta de lo complicado que es eso, y eso que he dejado fuera de la historia a varios personajes. De los que si tengo que disculparme por no incluir (porque deberían hacer aparición) son Reinhart y Agito. Así que vamos a pensar que están disfrutando de unas largas muy largas vacaciones.


	11. La Magia del Amor

**Capítulo 11. La Magia del Amor**

Un inesperado ataque había alcanzado la nave interestelar en el momento en que se preparaba el traslado de Nanoha y Fate. Esto afectó los sistemas centrales y fueron transportadas a una ubicación totalmente indeterminada.

_Al menos no se ve demasiado hostil el lugar al que hemos llegado_, pensó Fate mientras observaba a su alrededor.

"¿Nanoha?".

"Aquí estoy. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No estoy segura, no tengo comunicación con la base, ¿y tú?"

"Tampoco."

"Es muy extraño. ¿Crees que estén bien? Alcancé a sentir como un impacto antes de que se activara el transportador."

"Yo también lo sentí, además este lugar no se parece nada al que se suponía íbamos a llegar", dijo mientras seguía observando a su alrededor recelosamente. "¿Bardiche?", llamo a su dispositivo inteligente mientras sostenía firmemente su insignia dorada.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Get set!"

Al mismo tiempo Nanoha lanzaba al aire a Raising Heart.

"Stand by, Ready!"

Al unísono se transformaron. Ya armadas, podrían resolver cualquier situación inesperada que se les presentara.

"¿Bardiche, en dónde estamos?", preguntó Fate.

"Setting coordinates. Unable to establish coordinates, sir."

_/"Estableciendo coordenadas No es posible determinar las coordenadas."/_

Un gesto de preocupación asomó por su rostro.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", preguntó Nanoha preocupada. "No sabemos dónde estamos; no sabemos qué pasó en la base, y siguiendo esa misma lógica, no creo que ellos sepan dónde estamos."

"Bardiche, intenta a intervalos regulares establecer comunicación con la base por favor."

"Yes, sir."

"Raising Heart, tú y Bardiche coordínense para hacer esos intentos de comunicación de la manera óptima en la que ambos consuman la menor energía posible. ¿Pueden hacer eso, cierto Raising Heart?"

"Of course, my master!"

"Absolutely, my lady!" respondió Bardiche.

"¡Un momento! ¿Porque a ella le dices _my lady_ y a mi _sir?_"

"I don't know sir, do you want me to reprogram my salute to you as my lady?"

_/"No lo se, señor. ¿Desea que reprograma mi saludo a señora?"/_

"Oh no, déjalo así Bardiche no creo que pueda acostumbrarme, Además estamos en una situación de riesgo, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías así. Nanoha."

"Yo por aire, tu por tierra. Nos reencontramos aquí mismo en 1 hora exactamente", contestó adivinando sus pensamientos.

Siguiendo cada una el protocolo de entrenamiento, hicieron una revisión preliminar de la zona donde se encontraban. El objetivo era determinar las zonas seguras y las zonas de peligro potencial. Los minutos transcurrieron, y tal como habían acordado, regresaron al punto original en el tiempo estimado.

"¿Has identificado donde establecer base, Nanoha?", inquirió Fate.

"Tengo dos posibles ubicaciones, y tú?

"Una, supongo que debe coincidir con una de las tuyas ya que tu área de inspección fue mayor."

"Al sur, hay una especie de campamento abandonado, junto al lago."

"Si, ese mismo. ¿Qué clase de planeta es este? Parece tener evidencia de vida inteligente, pero Bardiche y yo no detectamos nada."

"Tienes razón. Debemos apurarnos, no sé cuanto tarde en anochecer. ¿Raising Heart, puedes hacer estimaciones de cuánto tiempo falta para que anochezca y su duración?"

"Yes my master, nightfall is in 3 hours and 17 minutes. Total night time is 15 hours and 34 minutes."

_/"Si mi ama, faltan 3 horas y 17 minutos para que anochezca. El tiempo total de la noche será de 15 horas y 34 minutos."/_

"Va a ser una noche larga", repuso Fate. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa picara que se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡Fate-chan! No puedes estar pensando en eso en estos momentos, no podemos bajar la guardia."

"¿Tu no lo pensaste? Me siento personalmente ofendida."

"No es eso, solo creo que debemos asegurarnos de tener todo bajo control."

"No tenemos mucho más que hacer fuera de esperar a que nos encuentren, ni siquiera tenemos una misión en este planeta perdido del universo."

"Es cierto, vamos a establecer nuestra zona de seguridad y ya veremos qué pasa."

Llegaron al campamento abandonado. Constaba de unas 6 construcciones muy rústicas, de apenas un techo sostenido por cuatro postes cada una.

"Bueno, de algo servirán. Junto con el kit de supervivencia deberemos estar bien… creo."

"Si, pero por cuánto tiempo Fate. ¿Y si nunca nos encuentran?"

Fate se acercó a ella y sujetándola de ambos brazos le dijo seriamente: "No hemos estado aquí ni un par de horas. Sé que no descansaran hasta encontrarnos, y no puedes negar que hemos tenido suerte. El parecido de este lugar con la Tierra es muy asombroso, aún si nos acabamos el kit de supervivencia, tal vez encontremos otras opciones de alimento".

"Tienes razón, es muy pronto para angustiarse. Chrono no dejaría sin revisar cada rincón del universo para encontrar a su hermana."

Fate rió. "Ciertamente mi mamá no lo dejaría no encontrarnos".

_Vivio_, pensaron las dos en el mismo instante.

"No te preocupes, ella está bien, y pronto regresaremos con ella", Fate intentó tranquilizarla al notar la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Nanoha. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Fate alrededor de ella, Nanoha empezó a tranquilizarse.

Ya más serena, continuó. "¿Quieres preparar nuestro campamento o quieres encargarte de los arreglos de seguridad?"

"La seguridad," dijo Fate sin dudarlo. "Ya regreso."

Era realmente una suerte que hubieran traído con ellas el kit de supervivencia. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado de no ser así. No tenia caso pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. El kit de supervivencia era realmente un pequeño lujo. Más que kit de supervivencia debían rebautizarlo como kit de comodidades, pero gracias al rango de ambas, era una prestación que tenían.

Engañosamente pequeño, el kit de supervivencia consistía de raciones de comida en forma de barras energéticas y unos artículos básicos de higiene personal. Incluye también unos dispositivos desechables con sensores de movimiento y energía defensiva, mismos que ya se había llevado Fate para colocarlos estratégicamente. De esta manera un mago no tiene que gastar energía en conjuros para proteger la zona elegida como base.

Por último incluía, un novedoso artículo, un pequeño paquete que a simple vista debería parecer como una bolsita con un liquido gelatinoso dentro, pero que tiene la particularidad de, activando una placa interna, crecer hasta formar una cama. He ahí porque la proto-bed era considerada como un pequeño lujo. Durante una misión, era normal dormir en las posiciones más incomodas. Directamente en el suelo, apoyándose en un árbol, básicamente lo que se encontrara para pasar la noche. La reacción química del contenido de esa bolsita expandía el contenido y las redes sub-atomicas se esparcían simultáneamente para dejar todo contenido como un pequeño colchón, y el líquido adoptaba una consistencia mucho más densa y amoldable, permitiendo ser sumamente confortable dormir ahí.

Nanoha estaba terminando de preparar donde pasarían la noche, o al menos las siguientes horas.

Fate estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal. Oyó pisadas que se acercaban. Con cautela tomó a Raising Heart y lo apuntó hacia donde venían los sonidos.

"Todo listo", oyó la voz de Fate.

Nanoha suspiró aliviada.

"Me alegra que no hayas aplicado la política de disparar y averiguar después", dijo Fate riendo al ver la posición de Nanoha.

"Perdona, estaba un poco nerviosa."

"Te entiendo, pero creo que no tienes de qué, al menos no por nuestra seguridad aquí. Incluso creo que podemos dejar descansar un rato a Raising Heart y Bardiche. No me parece necesario que estemos con nuestras Barrier Jackets activas".

"De acuerdo." Nanoha confiaba completamente en el jucio de Fate. Además, tenían que guardar sus fuerzas, y las de sus dispositivos lo más posible.

"¿Bardiche, nada aún?"

"Sorry, Sir. Communication is not available at this moment".

_/"Lo siento. La comunicación no está disponible en este momento."/_

"Esperaremos entonces. Ojalá todos estén bien. Me preocupa que el Claudia haya sufrido daños."

"A mi también, además Hayate se ha quedado sin nosotras por un tiempo indeterminado. La Operación Pandemonium requería de nuestra participación", dijo Fate cerrando su puño.

Ya de vuelta en sus ropas normales, Nanoha notó que la temperatura era un poco más fría de lo que creía. La reacción de su piel no se hizo esperar, mientras Fate, sentada en su proto-bed la observaba con ternura.

"Ven aquí," dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia ella.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y se sentó en su regazo. Le gustaba esa posición, donde se sentía protegida por los brazos de su Fate.

"Te amo", le dijo Nanoha a Fate mientras acercaba su cara hacia la da ella para besarla en los labios.

Fate le respondió el beso dulcemente.

"Tengo algo que quiero enseñarte", le dijo. Quería distraerla un poco porque sabía que Nanoha iba a consumirse de preocupación si no la distraía. No estaba segura de si sería el mejor momento, pero, ¿_y si nunca salimos de este remoto planeta?_

"¿De qué se trata?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Pues son unas cosas que encontré el día de la misión con Signum", le respondió.

"Preferiría que recordaras ese día como el primer día que nos besamos", dijo Nanoha, ligeramente ofendida. "Aunque…", los labios de Nanoha temblaron un poco.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, una tontería."

Fate se sonrojó un poco. "Claro que lo recuerdo como ese día, lo que quise decir es que los encontré durante la misión…", ahora dudó un poco, sabía que tenía que haber reportado esos objetos y no lo había hecho. Esperaba que Nanoha no se percatara de esas _cuestiones técnicas_.

Nanoha tenía que sacar ese sentimiento de su mente. Era una tontería y lo sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo.

"¿Sabes Fate-chan, ese beso fue el primero de mi vida, y no puedo evitar desear un poco, que para ti hubiera sido el primero también. Es un tontería lo sé, porque estás conmigo y te tengo toda para mi…" decía Nanoha con la voz un tanto entrecortada y sintiéndose tan tonta por dejar que algo sin importancia le afectara.

"Yo ah…", Fate intentó empezar a hablar mientras con uno de sus dedos recorría los mechones castaños de Nanoha. Había decidido guardar _ese_ recuerdo en el fondo de su ser y nunca revelarlo, sin embargo ahora, la situación era distinta.

"Nanoha, ¿recuerdas cuando estuviste inconsciente? Que tonta, bueno, no me refiero a que lo recuerdes…me refiero a…"

… … … … … … … … …

Fue una época profundamente dolorosa. Nanoha permanecía inconsciente después de un intenso ataque en el que Vita, por fortuna, la había encontrado apenas a tiempo.

En el hospital todo eran dudas y preguntas. Doctores entraban y salían de la sala de Terapia Intensiva; hacían análisis, revisaban decenas de pantallas que aparecían enfrente de ellos. Tecleaban datos, las pantallas parpadeaban resultados. Hablaban, discutían unos con otros mientras la impotencia y la desesperación se iban apoderando de Fate.

Después de horas que parecieron interminables, el ejército de doctores siguiendo el caso de Nanoha, estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba fuera de peligro y podían pasarla a una habitación. Probablemente despertaría en unas horas, una vez que los sedantes dejaran de hacer efecto.

Una gran cantidad de amigos y colegas desfilaban por los pasillos. Todos estaban preocupados por la condición de la Experta de Expertas. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y a pesar del pronóstico, no había señales de cambio en el estado de Nanoha. Las horas dolorosamente se convirtieron en días.

"¿Alguna novedad Shamal?", pregunto pacientemente Hayate.

"Nada aún. Sus signos vitales han recobrado fuerza pero sigue inconsciente."

Fate recargada en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y resguardada entre las sombras únicamente escuchaba con la mirada fija al suelo.

Hayate se acercó a Fate. "Tienes que descansar, no ganarás nada si tu también te enfermas".

"No voy a moverme de aquí. Lo sabes. Si estoy en otro lado únicamente voy a estar deseando estar aquí. Ya es suficientemente duro estar lejos en el día."

"Testarossa, no seas tan obstinada. Ve a dormir aunque sea un par de horas. No puedes pasar cada noche aquí. Puedes contar con nosotros", apuntó Signum.

Fate se dirigió a uno de los balcones del hospital dándoles la espalda. "Avísenme cuando sea mi turno de entrar", dijo enfáticamente.

… … … … … … … … …

Nanoha estaba confundida. _¿Fate había pasado cada noche con ella?_ Ella pensaba que se habían turnado entre Hayate, los guardianes y demás.

"Les hice jurar que nunca te lo dirían," empezó a decir Fate, adivinando las preguntas que surgían en la mente de Nanoha. "Cada uno de ellos pasaba un rato del dia ó de la tarde-noche contigo, pero el resto de la noche la pasaba yo ahí, acomodada en el sillón de las visitas. Honestamente no sé cómo me soportaron. Fui muy intransigente con ellos. "

… … … … … … … … …

Los días pasaron y la situación de Nanoha permanecía sin cambios. Las heridas externas habían sanado casi completamente y al verla, simplemente parecía que dormía plácidamente. Un sueño que llevaba muchos días ya.

Desde el pasillo, sus amigos la observaban.

"Se ve tan serena", comentó Hayate.

"Asi es, parece una princesa de cuento de hadas esperando a que llegue su príncipe azul a despertarla con un beso", suspiró Shamal.

"¿Qué cosas dices Shamal, esto es serio", le espetó Signum.

"Perdona, pero es que se ve tan angelical, que no pude evitar pensarlo. Supongo que el problema es que no tenemos al príncipe azul."

"Si tuviera que elegir, yo creo que si tendríamos de donde obtener un príncipe azul", dijo Hayate siguiéndole el juego a Shamal.

"A mí no se me ocurre ningún candidato digno", expresó Vita.

"¡Pero si es tan obvio!", rió Hayate.

"¿Yuuno? ¿Chrono?", sugirió Shamal sin mucha convicción.

"¡Qué ciegas son, expandan su mente! ¡Fate! ¡Obviamente ella es el príncipe azul de Nanoha!", exclamó Hayate exasperada.

Ninguna noto que Fate estaba oyendo su conversación desde la soledad del pasillo contiguo. Salió hacia el estacionamiento, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Desde el piso más alto del estacionamiento del hospital observó la ciudad. Centenares de luces titilantes iluminaban la panorámica. Suspiró profundamente. Había hecho ya todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Había discutido con los doctores, había orado, había llorado. Pese a todo Nanoha seguía ahí, postrada en cama sin mayor cambio. Miró el cielo, ese firmamento lleno de estrellas. El firmamento que compartía con ella cuando volaban. Apretando sus puños con fuerza y entre dientes murmuró: "Tienes que despertar." Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y con una fuerza sobrehumana, las contuvo ahí.

Regresó al cuarto del hospital. Hayate estaba sentada en la silla de las visitas. Había cambiado el agua del jarroncito con flores y hojeaba desinteresadamente una revista. Oyó los pasos de Fate que se acercaban. Se incorporó y la saludó.

"Te ves terrible", fue todo lo que le dijo.

Fate emitió algo que sonó como un gruñido a medias.

Hayate puso su mano en el hombro de ella. "Avísame si necesitas algo, a cualquier hora".

Los ojos de Fate se suavizaron un poco.

Hayate salió y Fate se quedó parada en medio del cuarto. Un pesado silencio la abrumaba. Observó a Nanoha, recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Fate dio los dos pasos que la separaban del pie de su cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. Sentía que el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón era imposible de contener. Tomó la mano de Nanoha entre las suyas, mientras le decía en voz alta: "Por favor regresa, nos haces mucha falta. A mí me haces falta más que a nadie…"

Era inútil, Nanoha no despertaba y no sabía si algún día lo haría. Las insidiosas lágrimas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos de nuevo y con la mayor fuerza posible intentó mantenerlas ahí.

Todo el poder que tenía, toda la magia que era capaz de canalizar, _¿era únicamente para destruir?_ pensó furiosa. Su poder era inservible ante esta situación. Desesperada, deseaba magia, pero de otra naturaleza para lograr despertar a Nanoha, para regresarla, ahí con ella.

A su mente vinieron las palabras de Hayate.

_Es ridículo, _pensó de inmediato.

_¿Y si fuera posible?_ Una segunda voz en su mente volvía a insistir.

Fate sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Ahora escuchaba voces en su mente, cada una diciéndole que hacer. Las voces no se ponían de acuerdo y la desesperación que sentía empezaba a oprimirle el pecho. Era ridículo imaginar que podía funcionar. Eso sin considerar la falta de respeto… hacer _eso_ sin que Nanoha estuviera consciente…_además de todo, pervertida_.

_¿Pero, y si funcionara?_

La observo por un largo rato. Sabía que sentía muchas cosas por ella, cosas que no había intentado explorar. Eran amigas. Pero también sabía que la veía como algo más. Esta era, tal vez, la única oportunidad que tendría. Lentamente se acomodó lo mejor que pudo junto a ella. Pasó una mano por su mejilla.

"Tienes que despertar… por favor, no me hagas hacer esto", le susurró.

Esperó una respuesta mientras con ternura seguía acariciando su cabello.

Nada.

"Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, se que estas ahí."

Nada.

"Por favor, regresa."

Fate inhaló profundamente y se acercó más a ella. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, como si se tratara lo más frágil que existiera en este mundo, posó su manos en el rostro de Nanoha. Empezó a sentir la respiración de ella en su nariz. Como pólvora, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Sin poderse resistir mas posó sus labios en los de Nanoha, mientras una única lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Nada.

Como pudo se acomodó junto a ella y pasó la noche recostada en la misma cama del hospital.

… … … … … … … … …

"Cuando desperté estabas acostada junto a mí. Es lo primero que recuerdo." Los ojos de Nanoha brillaban con la cantidad de lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos.

"Así es, despertaste a la mañana siguiente."

"¿Se podría decir que funcionó, entonces? ¿Eres mi príncipe azul, Fate-chan?", le dijo Nanoha con ojos emocionados.

"No digas tonterías", le decía mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

"¿Sabes algo? No logro recordar prácticamente nada de esos días, obviamente. Es como si hubiera un gran vacío en mi mente. Solo recuerdo una profunda oscuridad. Y tu voz, guiándome para salir de ahí. Gracias a ti encontré el camino de regreso."

Fate tragó saliva, la emoción de dejar salir ese recuerdo al había cerrado la garganta casi por completo.

"Cada que te veía en esa cama, toda indefensa, sentía que moría un pedazo de mi ser".

"Perdóname Fate-chan, sabía que habías sufrido en esos días, pero nunca imaginé por lo que pasaste.

"No tenias como saberlo", dijo Fate con un suspiro entrecortado. La apretó fuertemente contra ella. "No vuelvas a hacerme eso por favor. No podría resistirlo."

Nanoha asintió y para sellar su promesa la besó profunda y largamente.

Paulatinamente sintió como Fate se relajaba.

"¿Bueno, y que fue lo que encontraste?", dijo retomando la conversación con la que había iniciado originalmente.

Fate metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y le mostró uno de los anillos. Nanoha emitió cierta exclamación de alegría imposible de especificar en palabras.

"¿Es para mí?", preguntó emocionada.

Fate sabía que lo era, lo había sabido desde el instante en que un impulso la llevo a recogerlos.

"Claro, si lo quieres. De hecho no encontré solo uno, encontré su pareja también, mira".

"Son muy hermosos. ¿Cómo diste con ellos?"

Fate le explicó lo más detalladamente que pudo, así como los resultados de las investigaciones de Yuuno. O más bien, la versión ultra condensada de Arf, pues no había revisado el disco de datos de Yuuno.

"Tienen un valor intrínseco muy grande, además de la energía mágica que poseen, poseen las esperanzas, la fe que sus antiguos dueños les otorgaron. El símbolo de pertenencia de una familia y su deseo de consumarlo con un hijo."

Fate reflexionó por un momento las palabras de Nanoha y por fin entendió lo que no hacia sentido en ella. Eso a lo que le daba vueltas cada que quería conciliar el concepto de "su familia"; cada que veía el retrato de Nanoha y Vivio en su oficina.

"Nanoha, tienes razón. Es para ti este anillo, si deseas aceptarlo. Como dices, tiene un gran valor, y lo menos que podemos hacer es valorarlo de igual manera."

"¿F-Fate-chan?", tartamudeó Nanoha. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que creía que iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento.

"Nanoha, si estás de acuerdo, quiero que seamos una familia. Oficialmente. Formalmente. Quiero que Vivio lleve mi apellido también, quiero llevar tu apellido y que tú lleves el mío. "

Nanoha tomo entre sus dedos uno de los anillos. Miró a los ojos de Fate.

"Nada me haría más feliz que compartir tu apellido", dijo mientras deslizaba uno de los anillos en uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda de Fate.

Fate hizo lo mismo mientras le decía: "Nanoha Takamachi-Harlaown, me gusta cómo suena eso"

"¿Lo prefieres a Harlaown-Takamachi?"

"La combinación que tu prefieras mientras, las 3 llevemos el mismo apellido", le dijo mientras la atraía hacia sí. Tenía que besarla ya.

Nanoha la empujo un poco hacia atrás, y se colocó encima de ella mientras sus besos se hacían más intensos. Le fue desabotonando la camisa, un botón a la vez, mientras iba besando las áreas de la piel de Fate que iban quedando descubiertas. Subió de nuevo para besar su boca.

Fate estaba literalmente a merced de lo que hiciera Nanoha. Podía sentir las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su piel y la humedad que le provocaban los besos de Fate en sus sitios más sensibles.

Mientras la seguía besando, una de las manos de Nanoha se fue haciendo camino hacia el abdomen de Fate y poco a poco cada vez más abajo. Fate logró quitarle la blusa a Nanoha y capturó la punta sensible de su pecho con sus labios. La excitación de ambas estaba totalmente sincronizada. Fate mordía, succionaba, besaba el pezón erecto y sensible, mientras Nanoha continuaba su exploración hacía la parte más íntima de su amada. Encontró a Fate húmeda y lista. Con movimientos suaves iba aumentando el grado de excitación de la rubia. Fate reemplazo su boca por sus manos en el pecho de Nanoha, mientras, con su respiración profundamente entrecortada buscaba de nuevo la boca de Nanoha. Como pudo, Fate logró quitarle a Nanoha la última prenda que se interponía entre la desnudez de ambas.

El placer la empezaba a invadir en pequeñas oleadas que sentía en su interior, que iban creciendo cada vez más. Quería que Nanoha disfrutara igual así que, lamiéndose los dedos busco también el punto sensible de ella. Rítmicamente el placer de ambas se incrementaba. Nanoha gemía y de su garganta salían unos sonidos que únicamente incendiaban más a Fate. Se turnaban para besarse en la boca, en el cuello, en los senos. Fate estaba alcanzando un placer inaudito. Poco a poco Nanoha empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en Fate, con lo que ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás intentando absorber cada una de las sensaciones que la recorrían. Nanoha se deslizó hacia abajo y con cuidado ambas manos separó delicadamente las piernas de Fate y vorazmente introdujo su lengua en ella. Fate sentía que todo en interior vibraba. Empezó a sentir el orgasmo que se apoderaba de ella.

"Ah, sigue", suplicó.

No había poder en el mundo que fuera a detener a Nanoha de guiar al clímax a Fate.

Fate la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella para besarla.

Ninguna de las dos notó que el anillo de Fate empezaba a brillar. El éxtasis las estaba consumiendo, y sin darse cuenta empezó a liberar su propia magia. Nanoha notó que una tenue luz amarilla empezaba a pulsar de Fate. Fate se estaba abriendo a ella. Era el estado de más profunda vulnerabilidad y era potencialmente peligroso que se expusiera de esa manera. Nanoha se detuvo un poco y eso hizo que Fate cayera en consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

"Na-Na-no-ha", alcanzó a musitar Fate.

Abrió los ojos y vio la pulsación amarilla que estaba emitiendo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Estaba intentando cerrarse, y para Nanoha, era obvio que estaba siendo doloroso.

"Fate-chan espera, no lo hagas."

Fate abrió los ojos y vió como Nanoha cerraba los suyos. Una fosforescencia rosa empezó a emanar de ella.

"Compártelo conmigo", dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla de nuevo.

Fate se dejó llevar y siguieron su rito de amor, mientras las pulsaciones que emitían eran cada vez más grandes. Estaban tan compenetradas una con la otra que no notaron el momento en que sus respectivos Linker Cores salían de sus cuerpos.

La emanación de energía se incrementó a niveles que, si estuvieran siendo medidos, quedarían fuera de escala. Mientras el orgasmo final las sacudía a ambas, ambos Linker Cores se fusionaron en uno solo. La explosión de energía que eso causo fue brutal. Ambas cayeron rendidas después de semejante experiencia ajenas a la experiencia extracorporal de sus núcleos mágicos.

… … … … … … … … …

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del universo, Chrono intentaba por todos los medios dar con el paradero de Fate y Nanoha. El impacto que había recibido la nave, no solo los había sacado de orbita, también había interferido con los sistemas de rastreo. Casi la plantilla entera estaba dedicada a las reparaciones, por eso él estaba encargado personalmente de hallar a su hermana.

"Señor, hemos detectado una detonación de energía de gran escala, casi como una perturbación espacio tiempo."

"_No puede estarme sucediendo esto justo ahora."_

"¿Tienes la ubicación?"

"Estamos intentando triangular para obtener imágenes. Aunque es extraño, la energía no causo propiamente una perturbación, sin embargo si fue registrada debido al gran poder."

"Avísame en cuanto tengas alguna imagen. Quiero ser el primero que las vea." Su intuición le decía que bien podrá tratarse de Fate y de Nanoha. Solo esperaba que se encontraran bien.

"A la orden."

… … … … … … … … …

Fate permanecía recostada en silencio, únicamente podía oír los murmullos de la noche y la respiración de Nanoha, _¿Qué había sido todo aquello?_ Pensaba para sí misma. De las experiencias anteriores que habían tenido juntas, ninguna se acercaba remotamente a lo que acababan de experimentar. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que debía descansar un poco. Nanoha dormía plácidamente abrazada a ella. Cerró los ojos y decidió seguir el mismo camino de sueños.

… … … … … … … … …

"Señor, creo que vamos a recibir las primeras imágenes en un par de minutos. Ha sido complicado y la calidad de la imagen no debe ser my buena."

"Transmítelas a mi pantalla por favor"

Chrono activó el programa y las imágenes iluminaron su pantalla. El sargento tenía razón, la calidad de la imagen era muy deficiente, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que parecía ser de noche. Congeló la imagen intentando descifrarla. ¿Que era lo que veían sus ojos? Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Eso era… la silueta de una espalda desnuda y… la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Fate. La espalda que estaba viendo correspondía nada más y nada menos que a Nanoha. No cabía duda de que estaban pasando bien, pensó, mientras de inmediato se avergonzaba.

Cerró la imagen y rápidamente dio la orden manual de detener la transmisión visual.

"¡Sargento! Active de inmediato el modo de rastreo para los artefactos inteligentes Bardiche Assault y Raising Heart usando las coordenadas fuente de las imágenes que acaban de transmitir. Entablen comunicación directamente con ellos y programen el regreso de ellos y de sus propietarias a la base."

El sargento asintió, no pudiendo evitar notar que su comandante estaba un poco nervioso y visiblemente sonrojado.

"A la orden."

"Avíseme del tiempo estimado del procedimiento para traerlas de regreso"

El sargento hizo unos cuantos cálculos en su computadora.

"¿Prioridad de la ejecución?"

"¿Cómo vamos con las reparaciones de Claudia?"

"Deben quedar listas en cualquier momento."

"¿Y los refuerzos de la Operación Pandemonium?"

"La situación está totalmente controlada."

"Nivel 1 entonces. "

… … … … … … … … …

"Sir, communication channel is open", sonó de pronto la voz de Bardiche.

_/"Se ha entablado un canal de comunicación"/_

Fate se levantó de un salto.

"¿Nanoha, escuchaste eso?"

"Si, resultó mucho más rápido de lo que creíamos."

"Sir, a temporary transportation port will be set-up in 15 minutes and counting"

_/"Un portal de transportación temporal será activado en 15 minutos y contando"/_

"Vaya, no tenemos tiempo que perder", dijo mientras empezaba a guardar su equipo.

No necesitaron más de unos minutos para estas listas.

Salieron de su refugio. El cielo permanecía oscuro, aun quedaban varias horas antes de que amaneciera.

"Es increíble cómo puede haber tantos mundos, espacios en donde su origina vida, civilizaciones crecen y se derrumban. Planetas que quedan en el olvido total", pensaba Nanoha en voz alta mientras observaba el firmamento.

Fate se detuvo junto a ella

"Estoy de acuerdo. Me alegra mucho haber coincidido en el mismo tiempo y espacio que tú", le dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

"¡Fate-chan! Nunca hubiera creído que tendrías un espíritu tan romántico. "

Un ligero tono rosado asomó por sus mejillas. "Todo es tu culpa".

Frente a ellas un cilindro de luz parecía atravesar desde el cielo hasta quedar frente a sus pies.

"Hora de volver a casa."

"¿Estamos listas, Raising Heart?"

"Ready when you are, my master".

_/"Cuando usted lo esté, mi ama"/_

"¿Bardiche?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Ambas echaron un vistazo de nuevo al lugar donde habían pasado la noche.

"No quiero olvidar jamás la imagen de este lugar", comentó Nanoha.

"Yo tampoco". Fate volvió a apretar su mano y se adentraron al cilindro de luz.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

A diferencia de todos los anteriores capítulos, este fue muy largo (en comparación). Aquí desarrollé la idea central de donde se originó toda la historia que empece a imaginar para crear este fanfic, así que supongo que por eso pude detallarla tanto. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo, y si sí, comenten por favor!

Si antes no había estado muy justificado el porqué de la clasificación M, creo que ya quedó mas que claro.


	12. Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo 12. Regreso a Casa**

Momentos después se hallaban en el entorno familiar del Claudia. Chrono esperaba de pie frente al transportador.

"Fate. Nanoha. Me alegra verlas. Hemos estado buscándolas arduamente."

Ambas sonrieron, era bueno estar de regreso. Aunque solo habían sido unas horas, la incertidumbre de su situación había acrecentado la sensación de estar lejos, pero ya estaban de vuelta.

Chrono continuó.

"Nanoha, Vivio está en el comedor con Shamal. Por obvias razones ha estado muy intranquila. Creo que sería bueno que fueras a verla ya."

"¿Vivio está aquí?", preguntó Nanoha sorprendida. "Si solo estuvimos fuera unas cuantas horas."

"Estuvieron desparecidas más de 3 semanas, Nanoha. Hoy es el día 24 desde el incidente."

Nanoha y Fate abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿¡Que! Exclamaron las dos simultáneamente, pero si no pasamos ni una noche completa allá".

"Así es, en el espacio dimensional donde se encontraban el tiempo transcurrió a un ritmo muy distinto que el de aquí. Créanme, fueron tres semanas de pesadilla buscándolas. Tenía la presión de mi madre, de Hayate y del Bureau, sobre mí. En ese orden."

"Tres semanas en que Vivio no supo de nosotros. Necesitamos ir con ella", dijo Fate categóricamente.

"Fate espera. Si no tienes inconveniente quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Puedes caminar conmigo por favor?", Chrono sabía que esa plática debía ser con las dos, pero eso era más de lo que podía manejar. "En un rato alcanzarás a Nanoha, pero hay unas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo primero."

"¿No puede esperar?", exclamo Fate sin pensar. "Discúlpame, por supuesto que te acompaño".

"Gracias. Nanoha, no hagas mas esperar a la pequeña Vivio. Sólo necesito pedirles una cosa más. ¿Pueden entregar sus dispositivos al Sargento por favor?"

Una sombra de extrañeza cruzo la mirada de ambas. Sin hacer mención al respecto, entregaron a Bardiche y a Raising Heart como les fueron solicitados.

"Vamos Fate, por aquí por favor."

Se dirigieron hacia el área de esparcimiento de la nave. Constaba de pasillos agradables con vegetación natural, pequeñas bancas y hasta la ambientación de sonidos de aves. Un espacio donde los tripulantes pudieran sentirse en su hogar mientras estaban a la mitad del espacio.

"¿Cómo estás Fate?", preguntó Chrono.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo encaminar la plática que tenían que tener.

"Feliz de estar de regreso. Me preocupaba que no encontráramos como volver."

"Si, realmente dar con ustedes no fue nada fácil."

Se detuvieron justo en medio de un pequeño puente. La tomo de su mano mientras hablaba con ella.

"¿Hermana, hay algo que quieras platicarme?"

Fate entendió la situación. Iban a hablar como familia.

"Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que tu y mamá deben saber. Nanoha y yo hemos decidido formar una familia", dijo orgullosamente.

"Aja", sintió Chrono. "¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso?", preguntó bromeando.

Fate se sonrojó.

"Aww, Chrono, estoy hablando en serio."

"Sé que estás hablando en serio. De hecho, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Tardamos mucho en hallarlas y probablemente hubiéramos tardado aún más, sino es por… sino es porque…", Chrono suspiró. No había como decir esto. No podía decirle que había visto imágenes de ambas desnudas, aunque fortuitamente cubiertas. No tenia que construir una variedad de teorías acerca de donde había surgido tal energía que habían captado.

"¿Chrono?", preguntó Fate.

"Perdón." Se había quedado tan absorto en sus ideas que olvidó que estaba a media conversación con su hermana.

"La realidad es que con el ataque que sufrimos, no supimos a donde las habíamos enviado. El rastreo de sus dispositivos fue inútil. Empezamos a barrer zona por zona fuera del radar buscándolas, pero tú sabes que considerando las múltiples dimensiones, las posibilidades de espacios y universos eran infinitas. La búsqueda podía tardar milenios, y aun así no dar con ustedes. No teníamos por dónde empezar a buscar, día a día elegíamos sectores al azar que analizar y terminábamos con las manos vacías."

"¿Entonces?", Fate estaba realmente intrigada.

"Una de las boyas de reconocimiento registró una liberación de energía que tenía la fuerza más que suficiente para causar una distorsión de espacio-tiempo. Extrañamente no hubo tal ruptura. Empezamos a dedicar nuestros recursos para recibir imágenes de la zona y monitorear lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabábamos de registrar?"

"No", fue la primera respuesta de Fate. "A menos que… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!", se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar, ahora sí sin remedio.

Chrono se sonrojó igual.

"Por todos los cielos, dime que no hay imágenes, dime que no viste, que nadie vio… ", el corazón la palpitaba con fuerza.

"Hubo unas cuantas imágenes, pero había muy poca luz. Yo fui el único que las vio ya que estaba supervisando en ese momento y no tardé mucho tiempo en reconocerte."

Fate miró hacia el suelo y con las manos intentaba cubrirse la cabeza.

"No vi nada, puedo asegurártelo. Por la fuerza que despidieron parecía que había una revolución y que estaban matándose ahí."

Fate rió culpablemente. "Todo lo contrario hermanito, espero que no quieras más detalles"

"No por favor. Ustedes dos no paran de sorprenderme." Chrono vio la hora. "Ya deben estar listos, vamos hacia el laboratorio de desarrollo."

Fate le siguió. Aun quedaba la duda de que estaban haciendo con Raising Heart y Bardiche.

"He autorizado un permiso excepcional para ustedes dos. No quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero parece que entre ustedes dos hay una relación muy… saludable", dijo Chrono a falta de una palabra que lo avergonzara menos. "Sus dispositivos en conjunto tendrán la capacidad de activar un sistema de bloqueo total de nuestros detectores de altas explosiones de energía. Como podrás imaginarte, en las manos equivocadas una habilidad así podría tener consecuencias desastrosas. Sin embargo, y por tratarse de nuestras S+, de mi hermana y de mi otra hermana prácticamente, he decido autorizarles ese poder. La función se activa en conjunción de Bardiche y Raising Heart simultáneamente. Esa condición fue lo más cercano a un modo a prueba de fallos que pudimos encontrar ya que garantizamos que será utilizado por decisión de ambas. Sé que harán buen uso de él."

"¡Chrono!", Fate no sabía que decir.

"Fate, te he entretenido mucho, pero podrás comprender que no podía tener esta conversación con las dos al mismo tiempo."

"Entiendo totalmente, gracias hermanito. No puedo empezar a agradecerte", y sorprendiendo al propio Chrono, lo abrazó fuertemente. "¿Puedo hacerte una consulta?

"Claro, ¿qué sucede?"

"Quisiera asegurarme de que no tendremos complicaciones con ciertas cosas que acabamos de decidir Nanoha y yo".

"¿Y que han decidido?"

"Acerca de formalizar nuestra familia…".

"¿Van a casarse?"

"Ah… ", Fate no lo había considerado de esa manera. _¿Una ceremonia y vestidos?_ Tendría que saber que deseaba Nanoha.

"Me preocupa saber si en el aspecto legal tendríamos algún problema. Queremos llevar el mismo apellido las tres, así que, pues si, supongo que sí. Y hacer mi proceso de adopción de Vivio."

"Ya veo", dijo Chrono mientras ponderaba la situación. "No veo porque habrían de tener algún problema. El proceso de unión civil es muy sencillo. En serio no tienes nada porque preocuparte."

"Gracias, hermanito", Fate no cabía de gozo en sí misma.

"No digas mas, ve y busca a tus dos chicas, que Vivio debe estar deseando verte también."

A Fate no se lo tenía que repetir dos veces. Como rayo salió en dirección del comedor. Entro al comedor, y como si Vivio hubiera sentido su presencia fue la primera en voltear en su dirección.

"¡Fate-mama!," exclamó Vivio, mientras salía disparada hacia Fate.

Fate corrió hacia ella y Vivio se arrojo a sus brazos.

"Mi pequeña Vivio", le decía mientras la alzaba en brazos como acostumbraba. "¿Podrás perdonar a Fate-mama por preocuparte?"

Vivo tenía sus ojitos brillantes y llorosos. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y rompió en llanto. Fate acarició su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde Nanoha las esperaba, también con los ojos un poco húmedos.

"¿Puedes creer que hayan sido tres semanas?", le dijo Fate a Nanoha, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Vivio, de la cual ya se oían solo unos cuantos sollozos esporádicos.

"No, bueno sí, solo no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió que era una posibilidad que existía."

"Pues mejor así, porque de otra manera hubiéramos pasado cada minuto extremadamente angustiadas…."

"Y no hubieran pasado ciertas cosas…"

"Lo cual me recuerda. Tengo mucho que hablar contigo. Cuando… el ave este en el nido"

"¿El ave, que?"

Fate hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Vivio quien seguía sostenida a ella firmemente.

"Ah", al fin comprendió Nanoha.

Shamal se acercó a ellas. "Me alegara mucho verlas chicas, nos tenían seriamente preocupadas." Shamal no había podido evitar notar la argolla en el dedo de Nanoha, y aun cuando no hizo comentarios al respecto, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo fijamente la mano de Fate cuando notó que ella lucía uno idéntico.

Fate siguió la mirada perdida de Shamal hacia ella misma y entendió lo que estaba viendo. Un poco apenada le dijo: "Uhm, tenemos noticias que darles pero preferiría esperar a mañana y que estén todos presentes, ¿cierto Nanoha?"

Nanoha asintió, además si iban a anunciarlo, era mejor que no tuvieran que repetirlo con cada persona que conocían.

Shamal agitó sus manos emocionada.

"No puedo esperar a oírlo de sus propias bocas. Felicidades, a las dos. Me voy, Hayate me está esperando y prometí darle hasta el último detalle de su regreso. Tengo que decirle que no tienen un solo rasguño".

_Solo si no cuentas los que están en tu espalda_, le dijo Nanoha a Fate mentalmente.

"Estamos perfectamente, Shamal, gracias por todo", fue la respuesta de Fate, mientras intentaba no distraerse con los comentarios de Nanoha. "¡_Nanoha, compórtate!"_

"Mama"

"Jai", respondieron Nanoha y Fate simultáneamente.

"¿Podemos ir a casa ya?"

Chrono apareció a espaldas de las dos oficiales y apoyando su mano en el hombro de cada una de ellas, se dirigió hacia Vivio.

"Has sido muy valiente sobrina. Vayan a casa a descansar ya"

"Arigato, Chrono", le dijo Nanoha apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

"Ya está su transporte arreglado, pueden partir en cuanto deseen"

"Gracias Chrono" y dejando de un lado el protocolo, se dio vuelta para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

… … … … … … … … …

Ya en casa, Nanoha, Vivio y Fate estaban acomodadas las tres en la cama mientras platicaban.

"Vivio, ¿Qué te parecería que tu y yo nos apellidemos igual que Fate-mama?, le preguntó Nanoha dulcemente.

"Vivio Har-Harlan", Vivio respondió intentando recordar el apellido de Fate.

"Har-la-own", le corrigió Nanoha.

"Takamachi-Harlaown", agregó Fate. "¿Te gusta cómo suena?"

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó la cara de Vivio. ¿"Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama se van a casar?"

Nanoha y Fate se sonrojaron un poco, y cruzaron sus miradas tímidamente.

"Si tú estás de acuerdo con eso", le contestó Nanoha con sinceridad.

"Nanoha mama hace feliz a Fate-mama".

_Me leen como un libro abierto_, pensó Fate mientras suspiraba y se acercaba para abrazar a su hija.

"¿Eso quiere decir que podre tener un hermanito o una hermanita?"

"Ahh", empezó a tartamudear Fate.

"Con el tiempo veremos eso, Vivio. Por ahora seremos nosotras tres igual que siempre, pero con nuevos apellidos". Vivio les respondió con una sonrisa y mientras seguía jugando con su conejito sus bostezos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

"Vivio, ¿quieres dormir ya?, le preguntó Fate. "¿Quieres quedarte aquí con nosotras?"

Nanoha estiró su brazo para acomodar el cabello de su pequeña.

"No, en mi cuarto. Ya soy niña grande."

_Vaya sorpresa, nuestra hija está madurando demasiado rápido no te parece?_, le pregunto a Nanoha.

A_si parece._

Nanoha llevo a Vivio a su cuarto y mientras le deseaba buenas noches, Fate estaba recostada despreocupadamente en su cama, contemplando el techo. _Otro hijo. Podía ser buena idea. Vivio sería una excelente hermana mayor. _

¿En qué piensas? , le preguntó Nanoha mientras se abrazaba a ella. ¿Te quedaste pensando en lo que dijo Vivio?

"Un poco. ¿Te parece que sería mala idea?"

"No, creo que ganamos lo suficiente como para poder mantener a un pequeño equipo deportivo."

"Podríamos adoptar un bebé", se dijo sorprendiéndose del instinto maternal que de pronto la inundó.

"Fate-chan, me gustaría mucho que fuera por los métodos tradicionales, aunque dadas las circunstancias… es un poco complicado."

"También creo que sería un poco pronto… ya tendremos tiempo de volver a hablarlo más adelante, por ahora hay temas más importantes que requieren nuestra atención.

"¿De qué se tra…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se encontró saboreando los labios de Fate.

"En realidad no me refería solo a eso", y en seguida le contó todo lo que había hablado con Chrono.

Nanoha rio como si hubiera hecho una travesura escolar.

"En resumen, haber hecho el amor, ¿nos salvó la vida?", le preguntó con un tono peligrosamente seductor.

"Ah...poniéndolo de esa manera, se podría decir que sí."

Una sensación de temor y excitación la empezó a invadir. La mirada de Nanoha era muy penetrante, y muy clara la quería aquí y ahora.

"¿Te parece buen momento para practicar el talento conjunto de Raising Heart y Bardiche?"

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de sumergirse por completo en el cuerpo de su amante.


	13. Reuniones Familiares

**Capitulo 13. Reuniones Familiares**

"¿Segura que me veo bien Fate-chan?", le preguntó por millonésima vez Nanoha.

"No sé porque estás tan nerviosa, ya hemos cenado con mamá antes," le respondió Fate divertida.

Nanoha había pasado los últimos 40 minutos yendo y viniendo del guardarropa. Montones de ropa yacían por el suelo y otros tantos habían alcanzado la cama.

"¡Pero es distinto, todo es distinto!", exclamó Nanoha apresurada.

Fate estaba realmente divertida. Pocas veces había visto a Nanoha perdiendo la serenidad que la caracterizaba. Colocándose detrás de ella la miró a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella, presionó sus dedos hábilmente en los puntos precisos para aliviar la presión.

"Estas exagerando. Me encanta como te ves así, ya estás perfecta."

Nanoha se dejó consentir los hombros mientras giraba su cabeza para voltear a verla

"¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto", le contestó mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elegantemente ataviadas, Nanoha y Fate caminaron mano con mano el pasillo de la recepción del elegante restaurante francés. Pesados cortinajes rojos adornaban las ventanas y el ambiente romántico del lugar era casi inmejorable. Se acercaron al maître d', el cual las miró complacidas.

"Bienvenidas señoritas. ¿Reservación?"

"Harlaown", enunció Fate.

"Por supuesto. Síganme por favor," respondió cortésmente.

Las guió hacia un ala privada del restaurante. Importantes personalidades del medio militar se encontraban cenando apaciblemente. La distintiva cabellera ondulante de la Almirante Lindy Harlaown indicaba la mesa en la que cenarían.

En cuanto las vio, Lindy se levantó para recibirlas.

"Mis preciosas niñas", las saludó mientras las abrazaba simultáneamente.

"¡Mamá!", murmuró Fate sonrojada. "Muchos de nuestros superiores están aquí…"

"¿Y qué? Hace mucho que no las veía, así que estoy en todo mi derecho."

Nanoha miraba con devoción como discutían cariñosamente.

"Sentémonos, pues", les indicó.

Un camarero se acercó rápidamente a tomar nota de sus bebidas.

"Lo de siempre, Shiru".

Shiru asintió.

"¿Y para las señoritas?"

"Te de flores", fue la petición de Nanoha.

"Lo mismo, por favor."

Nanoha y Lindy la miraron extrañadas.

"Solo se me antojó", repuso Fate sonrojada, lo cual causó la risa de ambas.

"Me da gusto verlas. Me tuvieron sumamente preocupadas las semanas que estuvieron desaparecidas y sufrí aún más cuando no pude verlas en cuanto regresaron."

"No te preocupes mamá, entendemos que tienes muchas ocupaciones. A decir verdad, Nanoha y yo tampoco hemos tenido mucho tiempo. Aun cuando para nosotras fueron solo unas horas, aquí tuvimos que recuperar el tiempo que "no estuvimos" ", dijo mientras con los dedos hacía la mímica de las comillas.

"Chrono me aseguró que no tenía de que preocuparme, entonces no lo hice. ¿Y la pequeña Vivio? Pensé que la traerían." No pudo evitar sonar un poquito decepcionada.

"Si queríamos traerla, pero mañana entra temprano al colegio y si nos acompañaba, se desvelaría mucho."

"Nanoha, estas terriblemente callada. ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo? ¿Algún pretendiente del que debamos saber?", preguntó despreocupadamente.

"Yo ahhh, estoy muy bien, de hecho…", contestó mientras veía con ojos de desesperación a Fate, la cual claramente compartía el mismo calor en sus mejillas que ella estaba sintiendo.

"¿Y tú, Fate? Quiero más nietos y creo que por el lado de Chrono eso ya no va a suceder. Nuestra familia no se va a hacer más grande nada más porque si", dijo mientras Fate no podía evitar poner cara de culpabilidad.

Increíblemente esa era la línea de entrada que necesitaba Fate para hablar acerca de su relación con Nanoha.

"Ahora que lo mencionas mamá, de eso justamente es de lo que hemos venido a hablarte hoy."

Lindy la volteó a ver sumamente interesada, al tiempo en que Shiru colocaba las bebidas en frente de cada una de ellas.

"¿Han decidido que van a ordenar?", les preguntó amablemente.

"El salmón a las hierbas para mi."

"Por supuesto Almirante," y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Nanoha.

"¿Fate-chan, quieres compartir un fondue conmigo?"

Cerrando las cartas, Fate se dirigió al mesero, mientras se las entregaba. "Club Fondue Suisse, s'il vous plaît."

Shiru sonrió complacido y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró.

"No me puedo cansar de este lugar", exclamó Lindy. "Más aun cuando se disfruta de una buena compañía." Mirándolas, suspiró melancólicamente. "No puedo creer que ya estén tan grandes, todas unas mujeres exitosas. Aún parece que fue ayer cuando ustedes dos intercambiaban video-notas incesantemente."

Fate volvió a ruborizarse.

"Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces."

"¿Y tus papás, Nanoha?"

"Muy bien, hablo seguido con ellos y espero poder ir a visitarlos pronto. Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarles", dijo sin poder evitar un suspiro casi imperceptible y, lo que ya no fue tan imperceptible, fue ver a Fate con cara de complicidad.

Lindy lo notó pero no hizo ningún comentario, únicamente sonrió para sus adentros. Por años había observado desde un principio a su hija y a la chica que, desafiando toda autoridad la había salvado en el momento en que más había peligrado. Muy pronto supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque ciertamente se habían tomado mucho más tiempo del que había imaginado, para que las dos cayeran en cuenta de que lo que había entre ellas iba mucho más allá de una profunda amistad. Había sido testigo del instinto de protección que se tenían una con la otra y de la falta que se hacían cuando estaban separadas. Pero más aún, Nanoha era la única que hacía sonreír a Fate de _esa_ manera.

Lindy sintió que unos ojos la observaban. De hecho eran dos pares, las que la veían fijamente. La comida mágicamente había aparecido frente a ella. Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando sirvieron sus alimentos.

"¡Se ve delicioso, adelante!", exclamó alegremente,

Fate y Nanoha se miraron extrañadas y haciendo caso de la indicación, se dispusieron a ensartar los pequeños bocados para sumergirlos en el burbujeante queso derretido.

Mientras comían, platicaron acerca de Vivio y sus progresos en el colegio. Fate le comentó también acerca de las llamadas que había tenido con Erio y Kyaro. La conversación era de lo más amena. La almirante Lindy no podía estar más orgullosa de su hija.

"Me estabas diciendo, entonces, Fate que hay algo de lo que tú y Nanoha querían hablarme", preguntó mientras hacía a un lado su plato vacío para que lo retiraran.

"Ah, así es."

Fate intentó rápidamente buscar en su mente las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Tomando la iniciativa, Nanoha tomó la mano izquierda de Fate y le entrelazó con la suya.

"Lo que queremos decirle es que… bueno… Fate y yo… hemos decidido casarnos."

_Así que así suena en voz alta_, pensó Fate feliz.

Lindy no pensó quedar muda de asombro.

"¿Mamá?"

Lindy se inclinó hacia ellas y tomando las manos de ambas entre las suyas, les habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón:

"Fate, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas nunca deseé algo más que no fuera que encontraras la felicidad y el amor que injustamente se te había negado. Tienes un enorme corazón con una capacidad excepcional para amar y me alegra que tengas alguien que lo comparta contigo de la misma manera. Te he visto crecer y madurar, como persona y como profesional. Nunca he estado más orgullosa de ti. A ti, Nanoha también te he visto crecer y madurar a la par que mi hija y si algo siempre supe es que nadie la hacía tan feliz como tú eras capaz de hacerla. Me siento profundamente orgullosa de recibirte en nuestra familia. Ímplicitamente siempre te he considerado como parte de la familia, pero me encanta la idea de que ya sea oficial."

Nanoha sentía que la emoción la desbordaba.

"Soy yo la que está profundamente orgullosa de formar parte de su familia, Almirante. Que nos reciban a mí y a Vivio"

"Lo ves mamá, ya agrandé la familia," bromeó Fate.

… … … … … … … … …

Entonces todo salió bien, Hayate?

Nanoha estaba genuinamente preocupada por su abandono no intencional de la misión en la que ambas habían estado asignadas.

"Obviamente no fue fácil reemplazarlas. De hecho saben que ustedes son prácticamente irremplazables, así que tuve que ensuciarme las manos yo", rio Hayate. "Tambien tuve que solicitar el apoyo de Vita, lo que ocasionó el retraso de tu clase. Gomene, Nanoha".

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, somos nosotras las apenadas por no haber podido participar como se esperaba".

En el hogar Takamachi-Harlaown la reunión marchaba de maravilla, el lugar estaba rebosante de gente. Mientras Hayate y Nanoha conversaban al pie de las escaleras; en la sala Amy y Lindy observaban a Vivio y a los gemelos jugando videojuegos al frente de la enorme pantalla plana.

Un poco de música amenizaba el ambiente, y entre las pláticas, los sonidos del videojuego, las risas de los niños, el bullicio general indicaba que todos la estaban pasando muy bien. El motivo de la reunión era simple. Nanoha y Fate deseaban anunciar a sus amigos cercanos el nuevo rumbo que iba a tomar su vida y definitivamente era una ocasión digna de celebrarse.

"Te ves distinta, Testarossa."

La distinguible voz de Signum apareció a espaldas de Fate quien se encontraba en la terraza disfrutando de agradable aroma de la cálida noche.

"¿A qué te refieres, Signum?" Le dijo mientras seguía observando al cielo.

Signum caminó hacia ella y adoptando la misma posición, se recargo en el barandal de la terraza y miró en la misma dirección de Fate.

"No lo sé, tienes un brillo especial. Te ves genuinamente feliz."

Fate giró para observar a través de la ventana lo que sucedía al interior de su casa. Su madre platicaba animadamente con Hayate y Vita. Ahora Nanoha se encontraba en la sala, arrodillada junto a Vivio y los gemelos. Una vez más sintió esa sensación cálida en su interior, la diferencia era que ahora ya sabía que significaba lo que sentía y esa sensación la invadía totalmente y la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad.

Shamal, Arf y Zafira traían también su propia conversación en el comedor. Yuuno y Chrono parecían estar entretenidos en un debate sobre algún artefacto electrónico ya que hasta habían sacado sus pantallas para mostrarse información uno al otro. Amy, Shari y Teana iban saliendo de la cocina cada una con una taza de té en la mano.

"Creo que no podría ser más feliz, Signum. Tengo todo lo que podría desear. Mamá y Chrono; ustedes, mis leales amigos. Erio y Kyaro. Hemos vivido tantas cosas y aquí estamos el día de hoy todos juntos. Somos una enorme familia." Hizo una pausa momentánea y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Nanoha y Vivio. "Y Nanoha. Las palabras simplemente no me alcanzan para empezar a describir lo que siento por ella y lo que ella significa para mi. Con ella y Vivio tengo mi propia familia. Mia", dijo haciendo un énfasis particular en la última palabra.

"Te entiendo perfectamente. El sentido de familia que Hayate nos dio cuando nos acogió como lo hizo únicamente aumento la fuerza entre nosotros. Con ustedes, me imagino debe ser parecido. De alguna manera."

"Así es."

"¿Signum, Fate-chan, que hacen aquí afuera?", les preguntó Nanoha con su alegre voz, al tiempo que salía a acompañarlas.

"Aquí disfrutando del fresco, mi amor", la dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Creo que todo salió muy bien, ¿no lo crees?"

"Así es, el primer evento de la familia Harlaown-Takamachi."

"Takamachi-Harlaown", la contradijo Fate.

Signum las miró divertida.

"¿No me dirán que aún no se ponen de acuerdo sobre cómo van a definir sus apellidos?"

Las dos hicieron un puchero.

"Es curioso que las dos insistan en llevar primero el apellido de la otra", continuó Signum. "A este paso van a terminar lanzando una moneda al aire", bromeó.

"Ya la convenceré", declaro Fate muy determinada. "Además todavía faltan varias semanas antes de que iniciemos los trámites."

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"Ese no se acaba nunca, Signum", le repuso con una sonrisa.

Yuuno vio que estaban platicando en la terraza y decidió salir con ellos también.

"¡Yuuno-kun!", exclamó Nanoha alegremente. "Me alegró mucho que pudieras venir."

"No me lo hubiera podido perder, Nanoha", respondió sonriente. "Tenía que venir a darles mis felicitaciones. Además, quería saber que había sido de los famosos anillos que me había mostrado Fate."

Nanoha extendió sus dedos orgullosamente.

"Son algo realmente especial."

… … … … … … … … …

Fate y Nanoha se hallaban acomodadas una con otra en su enorme cama. Por la ventana apenas entraba un poco de luz que era lo único que vagamente alcanzaba a mitigar le penumbra que las envolvía.

"Ya deberíamos dormirnos mi amor. Mañana sales de nuevo a otra misión y deberías ir totalmente descansada."

"Si me duermo, va a llegar más rápido la hora de irme y no quiero eso. He estado pensando en que tal vez debería solicitar una reasignación."

"¡Pero Fate-chan, amas tu trabajo, eres muy buena en lo que haces!"

"Te amo mas a ti. No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes dos. Además, hay varias opciones de trabajo que podría realizar aquí, sin tener que pasar tanto tiempo en órbita."

"Fate-chan, obviamente te extraño cuando no estás aquí pero no quiero que dejes las cosas que también son importantes por mi culpa. Entiendo que es tu trabajo."

"Tu sacrificaste el tuyo por Vivio."

"Es distinto…"

"No lo es. No quiero, yo… no quiero ser como mi madre."

La expresión de Fate reflejaba una profunda consternación.

"No digas eso. Nada podría ser más alejado de la realidad, Fate-chan."

"Siento que me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas con Vivio. No quiero fallarle, no quiero que crea que no estoy aquí para ella."

La voz de Fate era ya prácticamente un murmullo, con sollozos sofocados. Nanoha la miró con ternura al tiempo que encendía la luz de la mesita de noche.

"Eres una excelente madre, Fate-chan", le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Eso solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien."

"No, lo digo porque es cierto. Lo digo porque Vivio me lo ha dicho."

Nanoha observó como las primeras lágrimas alcanzaron a encontrar camino de fuera de los hermosos ojos de Fate.

"Mi amor, ¿Por qué lloras? Decidas lo que decidas estará bien, y sabes que te apoyo, pero por favor no pongas en duda lo buena madre que has sido con Vivio. Fate-chan, lo has sido incluso desde antes de que tu y yo…", y sin terminar la frase acercó dulcemente sus labios a los de Fate.

"Perdóname, no sé por qué estoy tan sensible. Supongo que el hablar de Precia siempre va a ser como una punzada de dolor en mi corazón."

"No te disculpes, Fate-chan. Descansa, verás cómo mañana verás las cosas con más tranquilidad."

"Voy a estar lejos un buen tiempo."

"Lo sé, prométeme que te vas a cuidar."

"Siempre", le contestó Fate mientras se abrazaba a ella.

… … … … … … … … …

Teana y Fate se hallaban en un desolado planeta. La zona parecía un páramo hostil de donde pequeños e innumerables entes no dejaban de atacarlas.

"¡Lighntning Rage!, gritó Fate al tiempo que un haz de luz se desprendía de Bardiche desintegrando tantos entes como se encontró en su camino.

Fate permaneció suspendida en el aire intentando ubicar visualmente a Teana. Su compañera se hallaba inmiscuida en una batalla donde claramente se hallaba superada en número pero parecía estarlo manejando bien.

A su espalda, dos de los entes se dirigían rápidamente hacia ella. Una fracción antes de que consiguieran golpearla, giró y esquivó al par de entes.

Los oponentes no eran difíciles de vencer, el problema al que se estaban enfrentando era que no dejaban de aparecer. A este ritmo ambas quedarían agotadas en poco tiempo.

"_Teana, tenemos que encontrar el origen de estas cosas y sellarlo. Estas cosas parecen ser interminables._"

"_Entendido. ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?"_

"_Necesito que me cubras en lo que intento determinar la fuente. Voy hacia ti." _

Fate se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Teana. Un gran número de entes empezó a perseguirla. Fate incrementó su velocidad. Teana se hallaba frente a ella apuntándole directamente con Cross Mirage. La mirada de Teana se clavó en la de Fate.

"¡Crossfire Shoot!, exclamó.

Una decena de esferas brillantes se dirigieron hacia Fate, la cual sin detenerse un segundo ni alterar su curso, vio pasar a los ataques apenas sin rozarla. Los proyectiles impactaron certeramente en los entes y causaron reacciones en cadena que terminaron por destruir todo el séquito que venía persiguiendo a Fate.

"Teana, eso estuvo cerca", respiró Fate.

"Gracias por confiar en mí."

"Te lo has ganado". Fate deslizó un dedo en el aire y una pantalla apareció frente a ella. Rápidamente tecleo unas secuencias.

Teana mientras tanto se concentró en atacar a los entes que seguían apareciendo.

"Vamos. Vamos." Fate seguía tecleando furiosamente. Su pantalla mostraba decenas de datos eimágenes que se actualizaban rápidamente. "¡Lo tengo!". Rápidamente cerró la pantalla y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Teana.

"¡Photon Lancer!", exclamó a espaldas de Teana. La nube de entes que se condensaba frente a Teana desapareció instantáneamente.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder. La fuente está lejos de aquí."

"Espera, quiero intentar algo. Tal vez podamos ganar algo de tiempo."

Cerró los ojos y empezó a colocar copias de su silueta en distintos lugares.

"Será suficiente para distraerlos. Bien pensado, cada vez te salen de mejor calidad tus señuelos."

A toda velocidad, Fate y Teana se dirigieron al lugar donde sus cálculos le habían indicado se concentraba la energía de donde estaban saliendo los entes. Los hologramas de Teana debieron haber tenido resultado, al menos momentáneamente porque no había señales de ningún ente siguiéndolas.

Siguieron avanzando y el paraje empezó a cambiar de aspecto. Ante sus ojos se elevaban unas imponentes montañas.

"¡Demonios!", exclamó Fate. "Esto no va a estar sencillo."

Desde el cielo podían empezar a observar los caminos sinuosos que rodeaban a las montañas. El acceso a pie hubiera sido casi imposible. Numerosas cuevas asomaban peligrosamente por los desfiladeros.

"Dentro puede ser un laberinto, Fate-san."

Fate observó a un lado y a otro. Realmente no tenía como discernir ningún camino en particular, así que se decidió por lo único que podía contar. Su instinto.

"Empecemos por allá", dijo señalando una entrada que asomaba por uno de los barrancos.

Entraron sigilosamente y como Teana había anticipado, ante ellas se abrían distintos caminos.

"Podríamos recorrer mas camino dividiéndonos, pero no creo que sea buena idea separarnos."

Teana asintió.

Fate, indecisa observaba las opciones.

"Tengo una idea…", y diciendo esto sostuvo a Bardiche en Sealing Form. Se colocó al inicio de los tres túneles. Con su dedo volvió a activar la pantalla de comando frente a un lado de ella.

"¡Fire!" exclamó, y tres estelas salieron disparadas cada una hacia un túnel distinto, zigzagueando de piso a techo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

En la pantalla empezaron a formarse imágenes de los túneles. Con cada rebote sus rayos iban recorriendo los túneles que iban siendo registrados y digitalizados en la pantalla. Ante sus ojos, un mapa digital de la cueva se fue generando. Teana observaba asombrada.

Dos de los tres caminos parecía que terminaban abruptamente, sin embargo del otro parecía abrirse hasta una gran galería.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la gran galería. Los túneles que venían recorriendo eran bastante estrechos, incluso Fate tenía que andar ligeramente agachada, sin embargo, no esperaban la majestuosidad de la galería que se abrió ente ellas. Poco a poco la oscuridad empezaba a disminuir. La altura al techo debía ser de al menos, unos 20 metros y en el centro se sostenía una enorme columna de luz.

"Es enorme Fate, necesitaremos mucha energía para sellarlo."

Fate observaba con detenimiento mientras decidía que hacer. Detrás de la columna asomaron mas entes como los que habían enfrentado afuera, solo que del doble de tamaño.

"Teana, ¿puedes encargarte de nuestros acompañantes?", le preguntó decidida.

"¿Que vas a hacer Fate?", preguntó Teana preocupada. "No intentarás detener esa columna tu sola."

"Puedo hacerlo, pero necesito saber que tu cuidarás mi espalda y detendrás a esas cosas."

Teana accedió.

Sosteniendo firmemente a Bardiche pronunció: "Overdrive. Sonic Form".

La voz de Bardiche no se hizo esperar. "Sonic Drive" y un instante después "Riot Zanber."

La explosión de energía que emanaba de Fate fue fugaz. Iba a requerir canalizar al máximo su energía para poder anular la de la columna que alimentaba los entes que estaban ya atacando a Teana. Fusionó su espada doble en su titánica espada, corrió hacia la base de la colosal columna y con todas sus fuerzas invocó el máximo poder.

"¡Plasma Zanber Breaker!".

El descomunal ataque cimbró la columna pero no cedió. Fate prolongó el ataque desahogando en él lo más que podía de su poder. La columna empezó a cuartearse. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Fate empezó a sentir que le temblaban los brazos. Era demasiado pronto para que ya estuviera agotada de esa manera. La vista empezaba a nublársele. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano descargó una última avalancha de poder.

La base columna explotó mientras Fate se sumergía en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **No puedo dejar de agradecer a todos ustedes que me siguen leyendo. Cada uno de los comentarios que he recibido son muy valiosos para mi. Anticipo que probablamente no falte mucho para llegar a la conclusión de esta historia, aún no estoy totalmente segura. Cada vez más me he dado cuenta que uno no decide la historia, la historia simplemente se desenvuelve sola .

Un agradecimiento especial a Michelle, mi fiel comentadora, recientemente promovida a sensei jajajaja


	14. Mas Allá de la Magia

**Capítulo 14. Más Allá de la Magia**

La luz iba ganando terreno poco a poco. Al principio le parecía cegadora, pero los colores empezaban a diferenciarse y los objetos tomaban forma. Los ojos de Fate intentaban acostumbrarse a enfocar de nuevo. Miró el techo blanco encima de ella. Si movía un poco los ojos a su izquierda distinguía una ventana. Al frente podía ver lo que debía ser su propio cuerpo debajo las sábanas azules. No cabía la menor duda, estaba en un hospital.

Intentó pasar saliva y sintió la garganta terriblemente seca.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado Fate-san. Tienes a mucha gente preocupada por ti".

Reconoció la voz de Shamal y giró su cabeza para buscarla. Una par de ojos escarlatas le sonrieron.

Fate se restregó la cara con las manos.

"¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Teana, está bien?"

"Le diste el susto de su vida. Por lo demás está perfectamente. Está afuera, junto con Nanoha."

_Nanoha_.

Fate sintió unos deseos enormes de verla.

"Lo último que recuerdo es haber destruido la columna de poder dentro de la gran cueva, Shamal. Sé que requería una gran cantidad de mi energía, pero aún así no entiendo que me pasó."

"¿No te habrás excedido un poco?", inquirió Shamal.

"No lo creo, yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?", le preguntó angustiada.

"No mucho, ni un día. Yo realmente creía que despertarías hasta mañana por la mañana. Aunque me alegra, significa que estás mejor de lo que podría pensar y es mejor que estés consciente para las pruebas que quiero hacerte."

"¿Pruebas?"

"Si, son básicamente de rutina pero prefiero asegurarme. ¿Cómo te has sentido Fate?", le preguntó casi maternalmente.

"Muy bien, fuera de esto realmente."

"Ya veo."

Mientras platicaban, Shamal iba haciendo registros en su computadora. En ella se podía ver una imagen que representaba el cuerpo de Fate.

Meticulosamente le acercaba y alejaba un aparato, mientras le escaneaba todo el cuerpo.

Fate pudo notar que algo andaba mal por la forma en que Shamal observaba su pantalla. Le inquietaba lo que veía.

"¿Algo anda mal?", preguntó Fate tímidamente.

"No, etto… debe haber un error. En lo que lo resuelvo me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando."

"Claro."

Fate de pronto se sintió como una niña pequeña que había hecho alguna travesura y tenía algo que confesar.

"¿Entonces has dormido bien, comido bien?"

"Creo que puedo decir que nunca en mi vida había dormido mejor", contestó Fate sonrojándose levemente. "Me ejercito como de costumbre y me he sentido llena de energía. De no ser porque estoy en la cama de un hospital podría decirte que nunca me había sentido mejor."

La mirada de Shamal la seguía inquietando y, exasperada por la poca comunicatividad de Shamal, saltó de la cama para ver con sus propios ojos lo que fuera que Shamal estaba viendo.

En la pantalla se desplegaba el monitoreo de su núcleo mágico. Ella ya había visto algo similar cuando, con el Libro de la Oscuridad, la misma Shamal se había apoderado del de Nanoha y ella estaba en recuperación.

Esta vez sin embargo, algo claramente era distinto. Tenía que haber un error en algo. En lugar de registrar su Linker Core se veían distinguiblemente _dos_ Linker Cores.

"¿Qué… es… eso?", preguntó Fate temblando mientras sentía que un mareo la apoderaba y una atípica lividez recorría su rostro. Trastabilló hacia atrás y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla de Shamal para no caer.

Con ojos simpatizantes, Shamal la vio y le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

"Eso es justamente lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. Primero pensé que se trataba de un desperfecto de mi equipo, pero ya descarté esa opción." La miró ligeramente consternada. "¿Fate-san, has estado viendo a alguien...me refiero a… has estado con alguien más que no sea Nanoha?"

"¡Como puedes pensar eso!", exclamó Fate, sintiéndose gravemente insultada. "No puedes estar sugiriendo, no puede ser que… yo…no, Shamal…" No podía terminar de decir su pensamiento. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre mientras la veía con cara entre incredulidad y asombro. "No sé nada de biología Shamal, pero hasta por lo poco que se, sé que es imposible que…". Una vez más no podía terminar la frase.

"¿Que estés embarazada? Yo tampoco lo creía posible. Aun me falta hacerte los exámenes definitivos, pero no veo otra respuesta. Lo más extraño de todo es que jamás había sabido de un caso en el que un bebé presente un desarrollo de su núcleo mágico a tan temprana etapa. Generalmente se desarrolla en los primeros años de su vida."

La cabeza de Fate daba vueltas. _No puede ser posible_. _Tiene que haber un error._

"Necesito salir a buscar con qué hacerte los demás exámenes. ¿Quieres que le diga a Nanoha que pase a hacerte compañía mientras tanto?"

"¡No!" exclamó Fate de inmediato. "Yo… Shamal, no puedo verla sin saber que me está pasando. No le digas nada aun por favor. Diles que aún no he despertado, lo que sea… yo… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando."

Shamal la observó con dulzura.

"Entiendo. Dame un par de minutos, regresaré lo antes posible."

Fate observó a la rubia de pelo corto salir de su habitación. _Tenía que haber otra explicación. Por el esfuerzo su núcleo se había partido en dos. Si eso era más lógico. ¿Embarazada? No, imposible. Era una posibilidad totalmente irracional._

En la mente de Fate las mismas preguntas circulaban una y otra vez. Regresó a sentarse en la cama. Sentía que la fuerza para que sus piernas la sostuvieran se había esfumado por completo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Shamal entró con un maletín en sus manos.

"Con estas prueba saldremos de dudas muy pronto"; le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le tomaba la mano. "¿Estas lista?"

Fate respiró lo más profundo que pudo y asintió.

"A pesar de todos los avances tecnológicos, hay métodos que siguen siendo efectivos a la antigua. Así que, ten", le dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño vasito de plástico.

"¿Para qué lo quiero?", preguntó desconcertada.

"Ahí está el baño Fate-san, ¿te sientes con la fuerza suficiente para llegar tú sola?"

"Ah, sí, sí... yo… ya vuelvo."

Shamal se quedo sentada esperando a que Fate saliera. Lo que estaba a punto de presenciar era un milagro, estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo por más de que le daba vueltas al asunto no comprendía cómo podía ser posible. _¿Fate y Nanoha lograron concebir un hijo?_ _Todo mundo sabe que son dos de las magas más poderosas del universo, pero aún así… bueno tal vez eso es lo que se consigue cuando las juntas_, rió para sus adentros. _Finalmente no se tienen muchos registros de parejas que compartan tal poder… magos de esos niveles no abundan y que además entre ellos haya…_

A la mitad de su idea, vio salir a Fate del baño y con la expresión de una niña asustada, le entregó el vasito.

"Voy a sacarte un poco de sangre, Fate-san", le dijo suavemente al tiempo que preparaba la jeringa que había sacado de su maletín. Ajustó firmemente una correa apenas un poco más arriba de su codo y observó como la vena empezaba a mostrarse.

Una aguja reluciente y filosa penetró la piel del brazo de Fate y la jeringa se llenó rápidamente de un líquido rojo brillante. Con cuidado, Shamal retiró la aguja y tomando la mano libre de Fate la acomodó para que con un dedo ejerciera presión en el piquete.

Fate respiraba profundamente una y otra vez.

Shamal abrió una cajita y con cuidado depositó en sus respectivos lugares, las muestras requeridas.

"En un par de minutos, nos mostrará si estas embarazada o no. En caso afirmativo, nos determinará con buena precisión el tiempo que llevas y el sexo del bebé."

Fate no podía despegar los ojos del objeto en cuestión. Barras de progreso indicaban lo que faltaba para terminar el estudio. Una ventana parpadeó en la pantalla que se leía nítidamente:

"Result Ready"

_/"Resultado Listo/_"

Shamal volteó a ver a Fate. Fate asintió y dirigió su dedo a la pantalla para que se mostrara el resultado. Detuvo la yema de su dedo unos milímetros antes de tocar la pantalla. Cerró sus ojos.

En su menté escuchó la voz de Nanoha.

"_Fate-chan, me gustaría mucho que fuera por los métodos tradicionales, aunque dadas las circunstancias… es un poco complicado."_

En ese momento deseó que fuera posible.

Tocó la pantalla y un sonido le indicó que el resultado estaba listo en la pantalla. Solo tenía que abrir los ojos y leerlo.

"Positive", parpadeaba en la pantalla.

Una emoción inaudita la invadió. Shamal estaba realmente extática. Este era un hecho sin precedentes.

"Yo, yo, tengo que ver a Nanoha ya", dijo Fate mientras se preparaba para salir del cuarto.

"¡Espera! Aun faltan los otros dos resultados, además aun no me explico cómo sucedió Fate-san. Biológicamente estas embarazada, y necesito saber cómo lo conseguiste… sin la ayuda de un hombre…"

Fate parpadeó. Shamal tenía un buen punto. Sabía que en el mundo en que vivían se podían hacer muchas cosas con las que pueblos del pasado únicamente podían soñar. Pero las reglas de la vida eran invariantes.

"Yo... ahh…", Fate no sabía que decir.

El instinto científico de Shamal entró en acción.

"Podemos empezar por saber cuando sucedió el milagro."

"¡Los datos adicionales!", exclamó Fate emocionada.

Regresó a la pantalla y pidió que se mostrara el tiempo.

"17 semanas" leyó Shamal. "Fate-san, me voy a ahorrar el sermón de cómo no pudiste haberlo notado antes porque estas son circunstancias realmente extraordinarias", le decía mientras tecleaba más cosas en la pantalla. "Ahora quiero que la computadora me de la fecha exacta de cuando sucedió. Vayamos atrás 17 semanas a partir de hoy."

La tecnología era realmente algo impresionante. Fate reconoció la fecha que parpadeó en la pantalla en el instante en el que la vio.

"Ese fue el día que nos trajeron de regreso después del accidente del Claudia."

Las piezas del enigma empezaban a acomodarse en la mente de Fate. Shamal estaba un poco más perdida.

"Aún no entiendo, ¿cómo quedaste embarazada? No me dirás que fue el agua de ese planeta."

"No… yo… Nanoha y yo…", a Fate no lo divertía andar revelando detalles de su vida íntima. Pero Shamal, no solo era una doctora perfectamente profesional, también era su amiga. Nada más de intentar ordenar sus ideas, Fate empezó a sentir el calor que invadía sus mejillas.

Shamal medió adivinó lo que venía e intentó ayudarla un poco. "Nanoha y tú. Lo entiendo, pero miles de parejas de chica con chica lo han intentando por milenios, pero por obvias razones por más que quisieran jamás habían conseguido procrear."

"Esa noche fue distinta a las demás que habíamos pasado juntas. No sé bien cómo explicarlo. Hicimos el amor, pero también… compartimos nuestra magia. De hecho… fue así como nos encontraron. Por la explosión de energía que causamos."

Fate se llevó una mano a su boca, pensativa. Al apoyar los dedos, con sus labios sintió el anillo que llevaba.

Extendió su mano e inclinando su cabeza a un lado lo examinó.

"Ahora que lo pienso también fue el primer día que usamos el par de anillos que encontré… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Funcionaron, fueron ellos!"

Si Shamal creyó en un momento que estaba entendiendo, rápidamente se sintió de regreso al inicio en el que no entendía nada.

"Fate-san, a ver repíteme todo de nuevo con calma."

Fate lo entendía todo. Le explicó con claridad de donde habían salido los anillos. Lo que sabía de ellos y sin tanto lujo de detalle, lo que había sucedido en la noche que habían estado perdidas.

Shamal se sentía abrumada, pero al parecer la historia de Fate hacía sentido.

"Lo último que falta es saber el sexo del bebé."

"Niña, es una niña. No puede ser de otra manera", dijo Fate con seguridad.

La computadora corroboró la afirmación de Fate. Había reglas de la vida que no podían burlar tanto.

"Creo que podemos averiguar un poco mas acerca de tú bebe, Fate-san. No se como consiguieron burlar a la naturaleza, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estés embarazada de un clon de ti misma."

Ahora la confundida era Fate.

"¿Y qué podemos averiguar entonces, ahora?"

"Puedo tomar la longitud de onda de la magia que emite el linker core de tu bebé. Básicamente es la huella digital de todos los que poseemos magia. Y así como el ADN nos permite determinar, por ejemplo, la paternidad por los marcadores en común entre un padre y su hijo; podemos hacer el equivalente."

"¿O sea que su "huella digital", sería idéntica a la mia?", preguntó preocupada.

"Es una posibilidad ciertamente."

"¿Podemos hacer la comparación?"

"Claro, dame dos segundos en lo que preparo al sistema."

Shamal volvió a encender el aparato con el que la había escaneado anteriormente. Tomó las radiaciones necesarias e ingresó los comandos en pantalla.

Fate prácticamente estaba conteniendo la respiración. Ella misma era un clon de su hermana, y ahora ela sería madre de su propio clon. Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado confuso.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una expresión de alegría de Shamal.

"La huella es distinta Fate. Tiene rasgos parecidos al tuyo, pero es claramente distinta."

"¿Entonces…no es mi clon?"

"No, es un ser independiente. Seguramente físicamente se parecerá mucho a ti, pero eso es normal de cualquier manera en la naturaleza, ¿no?"

Fate respiró aliviada.

Shamal continuó, "De hecho, creo que puedo acceder a los registros de Nanoha. Hmmm, _Takagawa_, _Takahama_, _Takahashi_, _Takaki_, Takamachi, Nanoha, aquí esta."

Shamal seguía digitando en la pantalla mientras Fate la observaba intrigada.

Shamal volteó a verla casi como un profesor orgulloso observa a un alumno avanzado.

"También comparte rasgos con Nanoha. ¡Por más increíble que pueda parecer, es genuinamente hija de las dos! No puedo ni empezar a imaginar el poder que tendrá cuando crezca."

"Creo que es hora de hablar con Nanoha. ¿Puedes hacerla pasar, por favor?", le pidió visiblemente nerviosa y extremadamente emocionada.

Shamal asintió. Salió del cuarto y unos segundos después entro Nanoha.

"¡Fate-chan, que haces levantada!" Definitivamente no era lo primero que pensaba decirle, pero al verla fuera de cama no lo pudo evitar.

"Estoy bien. Perdona por haberte asustado", le dijo dulcemente.

Nanoha observó un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Fate-chan?", preguntó Nanoha asustada. "Excediste tu límite, lo sé…."

"Eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó…", le dijo mientras la atraía hacia sí.

Nanoha intentó abrir la boca para preguntarle pero sus palabras fueron mitigadas por un par de labios que reclamaban su atención. Podía sentir la lengua de Fate masajeando la suya. Los dientes de Fate exprimiendo apasionadamente su labio inferior. Nanoha clavó sus manos en el cabello rubio de Fate mientras ella también exploraba la boca de Fate con su lengua. Podía sentir la intensidad de su amada, así como el deseo que crecía. La mano de Fate tomó posesión de uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó por encima de la ropa. Nanoha empezó a gemir mientras sentía las pequeñas oleadas de placer que sacudían la parte baja de su abdomen. Con la otra mano, Fate se abrió camino por debajo de la falda de Nanoha. Empezó a recorrer sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior y sintió como se humedecía.

"F-Fate", jadeaba Nanoha.

La rubia lo entendió de inmediato, aunque de cualquier manera era lo que pensaba hacer.

Abriéndose camino por la braga de Nanoha, introdujo sus dedos en ella mientras con su pulgar rozaba la delicada zona que repartía decenas de emociones a lo largo de cada parte del cuerpo de Nanoha.

Rítmicamente, Nanoha se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo impulsando a Fate a llegar más dentro de ella. Las piernas de Nanoha empezaron a debilitarse mientas el orgasmo iba creciendo en ella. Fate lo sintió y la levantó, mientras Nanoha le rodeaba la espalda con sus piernas.

"F-Fate yo quiero que tú también…"

Fate la besó para interrumpirla.

"Tú solo disfruta. Dime qué quieres que haga".

Nanoha echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada. "Sigue.. ah.. has...ah.. lo que quieras…mmm".

Hábilmente, desabrochó el sujetador de Nanoha para liberar sus gloriosos pechos. Levantándole la blusa, los liberó su cautiverio y con la lengua empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de la punta excitada. Observó como crecía de tamaño y ansiosamente empezó a succionar. Nanoha podía sentir como su pezón se hinchaba de succión y de las pequeñísimas mordidas y el placer que emanaba de esas sensaciones únicamente aumentaba el placer que sentía en su sexo. Fate sentía injusto colocar su atención en uno solo de los pechos de Nanoha, así que con pequeños besos fue hilvanando un camino hacia el otro pezón.

Fate sintió el cuerpo de Nanoha tensarse por completo, podía sentir los músculos de Nanoha cerrando sobre sus dedos cada vez con más intensidad. Podía notar en su respiración y en sus gemidos como crecía la excitación en ella. Nanoha sintió el crecimiento del hervidero de placer que la invadía, y clavando los dedos en la espalda de Fate sucumbió ante el orgasmo que Fate le produjo.

Nanoha se sacudió violentamente en sus brazos para luego caer rendida, aún aferrada a ella. Con mucha delicadeza deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella y caminó hacia la cama, donde se recostó, aun con Nanoha en sus brazos.

"Fate-chan, eso fue increíble." Alcanzó a decir Nanoha con ojos casi perdidos.

Fate la abrazó fuertemente. Podía sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Nanoha en su pecho. Y mientras gentilmente le acomodaba su ropa de nuevo le habló.

"Creo que fui algo brusca."

Nanoha la miró con satisfacción.

"Puedes ser así de brusca todo lo que quieras."

Fate se sonrojó un poco más aún de lo que ya estaba por la excitación.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte."

"Eso supuse, lo ví en tus ojos. ¿De qué se trata mi amor?"

"Probablemente sea más fácil si te lo enseño que si te lo digo."

Estirándose un poco, porque definitivamente no quería soltar a Nanoha, alcanzó a girar la pantalla que había estado usando Shamal.

"¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos… la noche en la que hacernos el amor salvó nuestras vidas?", preguntó sonriente.

"¿Cómo podría olvidar esa noche?", le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

"Esa noche no solo salvó nuestras vidas", le dijo mientras activaba la pantalla de la computadora donde se mostraba el status de monitoreo del Linker Core de Fate.

Nanoha observó la pantalla, dudosa de lo que estaba viendo. Había dos núcleos parpadeando.

"¿Fate-chan, que está..?"

Fate guió una de las manos que estaba sosteniendo de Nanoha y la colocó encima de su vientre.

Nanoha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no emitió ningún sonido. Volvió a mirar la pantalla. Volvió a mirar su mano colocada en el vientre de Fate.

"¿Cómo..?"

Fate acarició con sus dedos el anillo que llevaba puesto Nanoha.

Fate sonreía de una manera en que nunca la había visto sonreír antes. Una mezcla de timidez, salpicada de esperanza y mucho orgullo.

Nanoha la besó larga y tiernamente.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Shamal hizo ya las pruebas preliminares. Es una niña."

Nanoha sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, era tanta su felicidad que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Fate sonrió y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

_Toc toc_

Las dos voltearon a ver a la puerta que se abría. Shamal entró sonriente y no pudo evitar lanzar una expresión de ternura cuando las vio acomodados en la cama, Nanoha acurrucada encima de Fate.

"Es envidiable lo hermosas que se ven ustedes dos", les dijo al ver que las dos traían la misma sonrisa de satisfacción.

Shamal acercó la silla hacia la cama y se sentó frente a ellas.

Fate inició a conversación.

"Shamal necesito pedirte algo, entiendo que estas son circunstancias extraordinarias pero no quiero ser un sujeto de experimentación ni someter a mi familia a un circo. Fuera de un selecto grupo de personas, nadie más puede saber detalles. Para efectos prácticos…"

"Recurrimos a métodos tradicionales", completó Nanoha.

Shamal jugueteaba con su pluma ponderando las implicaciones. "Entiendo perfectamente."

"Gracias Shamal, sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo"

"Eso no te escapa de mis órdenes Fate, acerca de tu seguridad y de tu bebé."

Fate hizo un puchero. En la mirada de Nanoha vio que ella también la daba la razón a Shamal.

"¿Awww no me van a dejar hacer nada?", gimoteó.

Shamal y Nanoha rieron.

… … … … … …

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso y placentero. Nanoha condujo tranquilamente de regreso a casa. Aunque las dos no intercambiaron una sola palabra, el silencio no era incómodo. Ambas estaban aún intentando entender, a su manera, lo que significaba el estado de Fate y esporádicamente intercambiaban miradas con las que se decían todo lo que se tenían que decir que no encontraban como poner en palabras. De vez en cuando se oía que una suspiraba y la otra únicamente buscaba su mano para apretarla ligeramente

… … … … … …

Cuando los miembros de un hogar se reúnen a hablar de temas importantes, cada familia tiene sus propias costumbres. Algunos lo hacen a la mesa, tal vez a la hora de la comida; otras familias tal vez se reúnen en la sala. En el hogar Takamachi-Harlaown, era ya una tradición que las conversaciones importantes se llevan a cabo en la monumental cama que han compartido Fate y Nanoha desde sus días en la Sección 6.

"¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, Vivio?, le preguntó Fate con dulzura.

"Bien, Fate-mama. Estamos ensayando nuestra presentación del Día Blanco. No te preocupes, ya sé que no vas a poder ir, pero te voy a mandar una video nota como las que tú y Nanoha-mama solían enviarse cuando estaban lejos."

Fate y Nanoha no pudieron evitar sonreír conmovidas.

"¿Qué pensarías si te digo que sí voy a poder estar ese día?"

Los ojos de Vivio se iluminaron de la emoción.

"¿En serio?"

"No solo eso, ya me vas a tener más tiempo aquí."

"Así es, además, Fate-mama y yo tenemos otra sorpresa que darte."


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

Para Nanoha, esta tenía que ser la primera vez en la que, encontrarse en un hospital le causaba una emoción inaudita. El día que habían esperado ansiosamente por los últimos meses había llegado.

Fate había tomado sorprendentemente bien el cambio en su ritmo de vida. Mientras iba notando los cambios en su cuerpo y se iba adaptando a ellos, tal como lo había anticipado, solicitó un trabajo de escritorio temporal en una de las oficinas del Bureau un Midchilda, que le permitiera dormir todos los días en su casa. Por unos meses, la actividad de campo estaría fuera de toda consideración. Definitivamente eran muchos cambios, pero en ningún momento los consideró como un sacrificio. Irónicamente ahora pasaba más tiempo en casa que Nanoha.

En la sala de espera ya se encontraban todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Entró tomada de la mano de Vivio y se acercó a saludarlos.

"Vivio, Nanoha-mama tiene que ir a cuidar a Fate-mama para asegurarse que la tu nueva hermanita llegue bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¿Cuándo va llegar Nanoha-mama? Ya quiero jugar con ella."

Nanoha la miró con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Casi estaba haciendo la misma expresión que hacía cuando quería un juguete.

"En un ratito mas podrás conocerla. Por ahora necesito que te quedes con Vita, ¿de acuerdo?"

Vivio asintió y fue a sentarse a un lado de Vita.

Hayate se acercó a Nanoha.

"Anda apresúrate, aquí esperaremos a que salgan." Tomo las dos manos de su amiga y las apretó con fuerza.

Nanoha se dirigió a la sala de partos.

Shamal le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a Fate, quien tenía una cara de terror absoluto. Este terror de inmediato se transformó en alivio cuando vió a Nanoha atravesar la puerta.

"Ya estamos listas Nanoha, llegaste justo a tiempo."

"¿Ya estas lista, amor?"

"¡No!"

"Claro que los estás Fate-san. Ya lo repasamos varias veces. Además tus contracciones se están incrementando.

"No yo…. Ahhhh". Fate no puedo evitar la exclamación de dolor .

"Es hora, Fate-san tienes que pujar."

… … … … … …

Después de una intensa sesión de jadeos y gritos, vino la calma y unos segundos después el llanto de un bebé recién nacido. Shamal se retiró para evaluar, limpiar y preparar a la bebé mientras Nanoha observaba con una admiración y devoción absoluta a Fate.

"¿Dónde está?", le preguntó Fate mientras apretaba con un poco de mas fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Nanoha.

"En cualquier momento la traerán, descansa mientras tanto."

Unos minutos después Shamal reingresó sonriente. En sus brazos, envuelta en una cobija venia la bebé de Fate y Nanoha. Nanoha se puso de pie en cuanto la vio entrar y delicadamente le entregó a su hija. En sus brazos, estaba la bebé más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto antes. Era el vivo retrato de Fate, en miniatura. Una tenue pelusa rubia revelaba el color de su cabello. Nanoha sintió que el tiempo se detuvo cuando la bebé abrió los ojos y la vió directamente. Estaba viendo el reflejo de sus propios ojos.

"¿Nanoha?", oyó la voz de Fate que la llamaba.

Nanoha despertó del hechizo y se acercó hacia Fate y con cuidado la depositó en sus brazos.

Fate la observó maravillada. Era real, era suya. Se recargó en Nanoha mientras seguía observando a su hija.

"Tiene tus ojos."

Fate acercó con cuidado su mano hacia ella y rozó con sus dedo una de sus mejillas. Sintió que su corazón explotaba cuando la manita de su hija se cerraba sobre su dedo. Volteó a ver a Nanoha. Lagrimas de felicidad resbalaban por su rostro. Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y la guió hasta su hija. Con su otra manita, se asió también de su mano. En ese instante, Nanoha supo que estaba locamente enamorada de su hija. Sin mover su mano de su hija, giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con Fate y se acercó para besarla.

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?"

"Sé exactamente lo mucho que me amas, Fate-chan."

De pronto sintieron que la bebé soltaba las manos de ambas y se empezó a reacomodar, instintivamente buscando el pecho de Fate. Atendiendo la necesidad de su bebé, abrió los botones de su bata. Una sensación de paz y bienestar la llenó mientras alimentaba por primera vez a su hija.

Shamal se acercó tímidamente. No deseaba interrumpir la conmovedora escena. Traía en su mano el listón de nombre que había que ponerle a la recién nacida.

Shamal y los demás fueron testigos durante meses del ir y venir entre Fate y Nanoha para decidir su apellido conjunto.

"Ya tiene escrito Takamachi-Harlaown. ¿Ya se decidieron por el nombre?"

Nanoha y Fate se miraron por unos instantes. Ambas abrieron la boca intentando decir algo. Por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron evitar reír culpablemente.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Pues he ahí el final de esta historia. Estoy muy contenta de haber terminado este proyecto. Cuando empece a poner en la pantalla de mi computadora las primeras imagenes que corrieron en mi mente nunca pense que terminaría llenando casi 35,000 palabras. Prueba irrefutable de que mi fascinación por estos personajes es muy muuuuuuuy grande.

Viene la versión en inglés, en un intento por llevar esta historia a mas público, y quien sabe, en una de esas, tal vez se me ocurra algo nuevo que escribir.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
